I Want To Be With You
by tlmdpb90
Summary: In the Hampton's at the book fair Liza and Charles make the decision to be together. This is how I'd love to see them as a couple. Disclaimer: I do not own Younger any of it's characters, scripts or story lines.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Be With You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Take My Breath Away starts and both Charles and Liza smile and drop their heads in unison, both feeling the nostalgia of this song. They look around the bar and notice other's starting to dance. Charles knows he wants to ask Liza to dance and hold her close, 'oh my what this song does to people' he thinks as they turn towards each other with shy smiles on their faces, he gestures to her, silently asking if she'd like to dance. Her heart is beating hard as she takes his hand and moves into his arms and they start to dance, just his touch sends heat through her veins. She breathes in his fresh scent and thinks she could never get enough of it. It is the best smell she has ever smelled. 'What the heck! I'm crazy, who thinks about how a man smells and how intoxicating it is!'**

 **Charles and Liza both exchange stories about what the song means to them, Liza almost giving away her lie as she mentions it was "my, uh.…babysitters prom song", gosh she thinks to herself 'I really need to just tell him the truth'. Then Charles tells her about how him and Tori Stevens "I'm telling you way too many stories about myself."**

" **I like hearing them" Liza admits.**

" **I like you" Charles says shyly.**

 **Before Liza can stop herself, she leans up to him and starts to kiss him. Charles is immediately returning the kiss, swaying to the song and thinking how wonderful this moment is and how good she feels in his arms kissing him.**

 **They continue to kiss slow and sensually not wanting to stop but they finally pull away when the song is over, both attempting to focus after getting lost in each other's desire.**

 **Charles looks at Liza and without a word they both move to leave the bar, needing to be somewhere more private to explore this desire that has finally been ignited.**

 **It's just a short walk back to their hotel rooms but before they get there Charles is pulling her to his body to kiss again, making out like teenagers, they can't stay apart, both needing to feel the others lips on theirs.**

 **Charles thinks to himself that he's not felt this way is such a long time, she brings out something in him he thought was long gone.**

 **Liza knows she must tell him the truth about her age, she can't let this go on without him knowing! She has been wanting to tell him and dammit she is going to just say it, before they go any further, she doesn't want any secrets between them. She wants him to know she does truly care for him and she hopes by telling him it won't stop what she is so wanting to happen. She wants every inch of this man, she wants him in her life and not just for a one night only thing.**

 **Liza sighs and looks at Charles, taking both of his hands in hers. "Charles, I've got to tell you something about myself before we get back to our room and go too far."**

 **Charles looks at her in wonder, thinking 'Oh no, what could this be? Don't let her tell me she doesn't want to be with me! This is what I want and have wanted for so long! I just want to be in her presence, her arms, her heart and her life!' His head is spinning with all types of thoughts then she starts to speak.**

" **Charles please know my feelings for you are real and have been for a while now, probably since the time I first babysat for the girls. That night you got back to the house and we talked, I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to keep talking to you, I didn't want to leave, I wanted you to ask me to stay."**

" **I wanted you to stay that night too, I thought, how can I get this beautiful intriguing woman to stay a little longer. I've always been drawn to you, you've made me feel differently about my life since the day I met you."**

 **Liza continues "Charles I've been lying about my age, I'm 40, not 26. I couldn't find a job after being out of the work force for almost 2 decades. I'm going through a divorce and I have a daughter that is in college. My ex-husband gambled away our savings and cheated on me, so I needed to find a job that could help keep my daughter 'Caitlin' in college, she's so smart and I didn't want to jeopardize her education. I attempted to find a job as a 40-year-old, but after a couple dozen interviews no one wanted to give me a chance and hire me. My friend Maggie suggested that after a young man in a bar 'Josh' mistakenly thought I was in my 20's that maybe we should switch things up and tell interviewers that I was 26. And the first interview I went on was with Diana and she hired me. I've wanted to tell you for so long, I knew I was starting to have feelings for you and didn't want to have this lie between us. I'm sorry that I haven't told you before now and I hope you can forgive me for waiting for months before telling you. I wanted to tell you after you kissed me the first time, but just couldn't get the nerve up to do it. I was worried that you'd never forgive me for being a liar, I know how you feel about being an honest person and I wasn't being honest with you. But now after tonight, dancing, kissing and holding you I just can't keep it from you! I truly hope you will forgive me for keeping this secret from you."**

 **Charles thinks 'Well that's not what I was expecting to hear.' "Liza, I didn't expect to hear that, you're 40, you're going through a divorce and you have a daughter. This is a lot to process, let's sit down for a minute."**

 **He walks her over to a bench placed along the walkway back to their hotel room. He sits silent for a minute, just looking down at her hands still holding his.**

 **Liza waits for him to speak again, she can see the wheels turning in his brain, Liza thinks 'he's going to bolt, he thinks this is too much', but then finally he looks up to her eyes and speaks.**

" **Liza I really wished you would have felt comfortable enough to tell me this months ago, I want you to know you can trust me. I've always felt something deep inside that has drawn me to you, I truly believe that fate brought you into my life. I guess I've always known that something wasn't quite right about your age, you just always seemed so wise for a 26-year-old. Frankly I'm happy you're closer to my age, I was really beating myself up that I was "that guy" that was attracted to a woman that was almost 20 years younger than myself. I've never been that guy, but then you came along, and I felt something like I've never felt before with any woman, I couldn't stop the feelings I was developing for you, nor did I want too. I'm hoping that it's just your age that was a lie and not how you feel about me…us. I dream about you all the time. You're like a drug to me Liza, I just can't get enough of you!"**

" **Charles, I do have feelings for you, they are real, I promise you that! You are always on my mind. I don't know what can happen between us with you being my boss, but frankly I will take whatever I can get when it comes to you! Weekdays at work are my favorite times because I might get to see you or talk to you. Our conversations alone are so dear to me. If just friends and colleagues is all we can be then I'll take it, but I really hope there can be more. I dream about us too, I desire your touch and dream about doing bad things to you!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

' **Did I just here her right?' He asks himself. Charles' blood and heart are pounding 'doing bad things to me! Jesus that's sexy!' He leans into her and kisses her passionately and wanting.**

" **I want to be with you Liza and we can figure out how to make this work. Yes, I'm your boss, but I want to be more. Look we can take it slow, I'll take you out on dates, I'll be a perfect gentleman, we can do this thing right. We don't have to go back to our rooms and do something you're not ready for. I'd never pressure you into anything you're not willing to do. Liza, I don't want this thing between us to be just a one night only type of thing, I'm not that kind of man."**

 **Liza can't believe what he's saying, 'he'd wait for me, give me all the time I need, my god this man has been sent straight from heaven. But I want to be with him and I don't want to wait any longer'.**

" **Charles I really love the idea that you are willing to wait, that is about the sweetest thing any man has ever been willing to do for me." She kisses him softly. "Charles I really don't want to, nor do I think I can wait any longer to be with you. I've wanted you for so long and after tonight I want to be together…explore what has been burning between us for so long now."**

 **Charles can't believe his ears, 'she doesn't want to wait any longer'. They both stand and start to walk quickly hand in hand back to the hotel, the heat still coursing through their veins.**

 **She gets her key to her room out and opens the door, he pulls her to his body again and kisses her, she walks him into her room still staying connected by their kiss, Charles kicks the door shut behind them.**

 **They are kissing and exploring each other's mouth, she licks and bites his bottom lip and looks at him with a carnal look.**

 **Charles runs his hands down her back, holding onto her hips and pushes himself into her, she can feel his arousal. She thinks 'lord this man can kiss, please let him be great at all the other things I need him to be doing to me!'**

 **Liza hands are tangled in his hair and pulling his mouth down to her mouth, this kiss is so passionate and urgent.**

 **Charles starts to kiss her neck and then whispers in her ear "your body feels so good pressed to mine, you are so sexy Liza."**

 **Liza shivers and almost can't stand, thank god he's holding onto her, because she just might fall without his support right now. Liza's mind is racing, and she thinks 'oh my god, him saying sexy stuff like that in his deep voice is so hot! oh yeah he knows what he's doing!'**

 **He runs his hands across her ass and then he leans further and kisses her breasts, she arches to meet his mouth, moaning as she feels his teeth gently tug at her nipple through her clothing.**

" **Charles we're wearing too many clothes" and before she can almost finish her statement, he asks her to turn around. She does as he asks, he starts to unzip her dress. As he does he runs his fingers along her skin sending electric charges through her body. "Liza I've dreamed so many times of undressing you." And again, his words to her in this moment are driving her so wild!**

' **What have I done in life to deserve her? She's so out of my league.' he thinks. He kisses her neck and shoulder then takes his fingers and places them at her shoulders and slides her dress down her arms and watches it fall to the floor. She is just in her bra, panties and shoes now.**

 **He whispers in her ear "turn around" and she does, now facing him. He steps back just to take in this tall beautiful woman standing before him. She looks into his eyes and he reaches for her once more, running his fingers across her stomach up between her breasts and up to her jaw.**

 **She moves into him once more to kiss him, she needs his mouth on her! She runs her hands along his arms, across his chest and his stomach. She unbuttons his shirt and pulls it from the waist band of his pants. Her hands slide across his chest, his stomach and traces her fingers along his happy trail and just along the waist band of his pants.**

" **I just want to feel and see what has been under all those suits for all these months" Liza says to him. 'I can talk sexy to him too!' she thinks to herself.**

 **She removes his shirt and drops it to the floor. She starts to kiss his chest, he breathes in at the feel of her lips on him.**

 **Charles reaches around to her back and unclasps her bra and pulls it off, he bends to kiss her again as his hands gently cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples, they react to his touch so nicely, she moans in his mouth.**

 **Liza reaches to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, she pushes them down off his hips and they fall to the floor, he kicks them free along with his shoes.**

 **Charles picks her up and carries her to the end of the bed and sits her down on the bed, he runs his fingertips down her thigh and calf as he lifts each leg and removes her shoes.**

 **Standing before her at the end of the bed Liza looks up at him but then moves her eyes to what is right in front of her. She leans in, she runs her fingertip along the waist band of his boxers then she kisses his stomach and his happy trail, he breathes in sharply, 'Calm down Charles or this will be over way to soon, breathe man breathe, don't embarrass yourself' he thinks.**

 **Liza pushes his boxers down and off him and there he is naked and beautiful before her! 'Damn he's fit and looks better than what I expected!' she thinks.**

 **Liza leans back on her elbows watching Charles as he is standing over her, looking at her with a look she has only dreamed of seeing in his eyes.**

 **Charles runs his fingers along the top of her panties then along the inside of her thighs, she is panting. "This is our last piece of clothing Liza, the last thing between our bodies." Charles says huskily.**

 **Liza almost can't handle the anticipation and the way he is talking sexy to her, 'holy shit this man!' She watches him as he bends down to kiss her naval, her inner thighs and stops to inhale her before he finally starts to remove her panties sliding them down her legs.**

 **Charles holds her foot and starts to place wet kisses up her leg, to her hip bones and moves up to her breasts. Her breasts are reactive and hard in his mouth. She moans his name and arches into his mouth more as he gently bites and flicks his tongue across her nipples.**

 **His hands are everywhere, exploring her body, just wanting to touch every inch he can touch as he'd dreamed of touching for months. 'She feels exquisite', his heart is pounding, has he ever felt this way about making love to a woman before, no he has not, this is something more than he's ever felt before and he knows what it is.**

 **Liza watches** **Charles** **kiss her breasts and feeling his hands move to every part of her body, her stomach, hips, legs, ass and then finally to the apex of her thighs. His hand brush across her sex then his fingers slide into her and she cries out in pleasure. "Charles" she moans his name.**

" **Liza you're so wet" as he moves inside her, pulling out to circle her and then back inside her again, she moves impatiently to his touch, again looking at him with a carnal look and moans his name once more "Charles". He slows and removes his hand, she thinks 'no don't stop!'**

 **He climbs up in the bed next to her and breathes in her ear "you're so beautiful Liza".**

 **Liza's hands are exploring him now, feeling his heart beat in his chest, running her hands along his back then she moves her hands down to his belly button, her fingers tracing his happy trail and touching his erection. She wraps her hand around him, he jerks in her hand and he hisses through his teeth.**

 **He kisses her neck and moves to her mouth, kissing her so deeply and wildly. She can feel his blood pulsing through his erection as she strokes him and she touches the top to feel a bead of dampness with her finger, she takes her finger to her mouth and sucks on it, giving him a look that Charles never ever thought possible from her, "Liza you're going to unman me" he whispers almost breathlessly. Charles feels he could explode just by watching her do this, 'god she's so fucking sexy, I've got to calm down!'**

 **Charles rolls over on top of Liza and slowly starts kissing her whole body again. He's kissing, nipping and sucking Liza's breasts. Now her stomach, her belly button then her inner thighs. He spreads he legs for access and finally tastes her, his mouth kissing, licking, sucking and devouring her.**

 **Liza moan his name and moves her hips as he continues his ministrations on her. Liza watches him, Charles is watching her, both with fire in their eyes. Liza falls back, and she wraps her hands in his hair and she is close as he places two fingers inside her, he continues to kiss her, suck her and watch her pleasure. He feels her tightening around his fingers, her body is starting to stiffen, her breathing is quick as she explodes screaming his name. He holds his mouth on her as she finally comes back to earth and he silently rejoices that it is him that is making her feel so good, that it's his name she is screaming out as she orgasms.**

 **Liza's body is quivering! "Charles!" she screams and moans as she orgasms for what seems like several minutes, pleasure pulsing through her body. 'That was amazing! I've never had an orgasm like that before, what did he just do to me?! Why was that so intense? Oh, this man knows what he's doing alright! Is he a pro?! He's a fucking sex god!'**

 **Charles move back up to the bed and looks her in the eyes, seeing this woman in a whole new light. "Liza, you taste exquisite as I knew you would and watching your reaction and pleasure is the best thing I've seen", she almost orgasms again by just his voice saying sexy shit like that.**

 **She thinks, 'I really like that he talks a little dirty to me, it's sexy! No one has ever talked sexy to me during sex and it's fucking hot as hell! I love it!'**

 **He kissed her deeply, she tastes her arousal on his mouth. He lifts her legs and she wraps them around his waist to allow him to enter her. They both moan and exhale at the feel of him sliding into her, this is where they've wanted to be for so long and it feels so good.**

" **Liza you feel so good." He stays still for a moment just enjoying the feel of her warmth around him. He wants to make this last, he's wanted her for so long and after listening to her scream his name, he became so hard and aroused, if he's not careful this could be over embarrassingly quick!**

 **He slowly starts to move savoring the feeling.**

 **Liza can't believe how perfect he feels in her, he fits perfectly, every inch of him. When she first saw how large he was she wondered if he would possibly fit, but he does and oh my, this man knows what to do with it.**

 **Charles is moving her in different positions. He is wanting to see how she feels in every way. He is bringing them both close but then he backs off, knowing that when they do climax it will be mind blowing.**

' **How can this feel so good? It's never felt like this before!' He finally starts to move faster and harder. She is moving with him and meeting him thrust for thrust. He can feel himself starting to get close and she is tightening around him, he knows she is close too.**

" **Charles please don't stop" she moans and pleads with him. It is all he needs, and he pushes on until they are both calling each other's names as they climax together!**

 **Their hearts are beating hard and fast. Their breathing in fast as they kiss each other slowly and deeply, pouring out so many feelings in that kiss. It's a kiss to bring them back to their surroundings.**

" **Charles that was impeccable, it was like we've been doing this for years and you knew exactly what to do to me and what I needed."**

 **Charles wants to tell her he knows why it was so good, that he's in love with her, that he wants to make her happy, make every moment they are together the best, but he knows better. He tells himself 'pull yourself together Brooks, you'll freak her out, it's too soon!'**

" **Liza I've been thinking about this for so long, just thinking of all the things I wanted to do to you, with you. Thinking of how it was going to feel, and it was so much more than I expected. Maybe it was the wait and anticipation that helped, who knows, but I hope that we can continue to explore this."**

" **Charles your words, before, during and after have me wanting to continue this too. I think that our past, our yearning for each other has built us up to this amazing experience and I don't want to stop being with you."**

 **They lay tangled in each other's arms not wanting to stop holding each other. They talked for a while and then fall asleep naked in each other's arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **When Charles woke the next morning, he was still holding her. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face, was he the reason for that smile, god he hoped so. She looked so beautiful lying there in his arms, he could get used to this. He knew that he wanted this to keep happening, he didn't want to stop holding her and being near her. His heart was feeling things he hadn't felt in so long and hadn't thought was possible again, but here he was feeling this way and he wanted to tell her, but maybe he better not say too much, it could possibly send her running, it might be too soon for her to hear how he was feeling.**

 **Charles starts to caress her arm and then moves a strand of hair from her face, then places a kiss on her forehead. Liza stirs, feeling his touch and his kiss. She blinks her eyes open, looking up at him. "Good morning handsome" as she snuggles up closer to his body and breaths him in, 'yes I really love his smell'.**

" **Good morning beautiful" and kisses her lightly on her lips. "Did you sleep well?"**

" **Better than I have in a long time" she admits.**

 **They lay there for a little bit just holding each other, both feeling something more powerful than they can imagine. Liza is running her fingers along his chest as they talk about getting up to face the day, both knowing they just want to stay here holding each other for as long as they possibly can.**

" **Charles do we really need to get out of this bed, leave this room?" she asks sadly.**

" **I really don't want too Liza, I just want to stay here, is that crazy?"**

 **He lifts her chin and starts to kiss her tenderly, he pulls her over on top of him. Liza can feel his heart beat against her chest and she feels his hard arousal. She slides her legs on both sides of him and he slowly moves into her. They make love slow and passionately. An hour later they get up to shower and have breakfast at a quiet family restaurant before they reluctantly head back to the city and reality.**

 **Liza gets back to the loft and plops down on the sofa next to Maggie. "How was your business trip Liza?"**

" **Oh, Maggie it was really good!" as she looked at Maggie with a big smile on her face. Maggie knew something was up and she immediately pushed Liza to tell her what really happened, because she knows that a 'book fair' can't put that kind of a smile on Liza's face, no matter how much of a book nerd she was.**

" **Maggie, Charles and I had a moment, well it was more like a night and a morning! I told him about my lie, he knows everything, and he wasn't mad, he was actually quite understanding."**

" **Get to the sex! I know you had sex with him! Tell me all the details! Was it as good as your dreams about him?" Maggie exclaims.**

 **Liza rolls her eyes "I'm not giving you all the details, but I can tell you that it was the best I've ever had! He did things to me and had me soring to new heights! It was like he was made for me, just like he was put on this earth for me. We connected on a whole different level. We told each other things that maybe we didn't need to tell each other so quick into a fresh new relationship."**

" **Well who knew that he had it in him?! Book nerds make great lovers huh?! Did you all quote things from romantic novels to each other during sex!?" Maggie teases and laughs.**

" **Lisa you know that you've had feelings for him, so why wouldn't he feel the same way? Just be sure not to jump too hard and fast. Give yourselves time to get to know each other, I'd hate to see you get hurt by this guy."**

" **I'm trying to keep my head on straight about him, really, but it's so hard! The way he talks to me and how he treats me, he listens to me, I can tell he really does care about me. It's not just about having sex with me, but I'm so glad he wants to have sex with me! He's a gentleman, you know he told me that if I wasn't ready that we didn't have to go any further than kissing, he'd take me out on dates and do this up properly until I was ready for the next step! But Maggie, as much as I love that idea, I just couldn't walk away from him, I had to be with him, I am just so drawn to him. He's so sexy and damn the man has me flying to him like a moth to a flame. We didn't want to leave and come back to the city today, it was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. How crazy it that?!"**

 **Maggie grabs Liza's hand and looks at her, "girl, you've got it bad! I'm really happy for you though."**

 **Liza's phone buzzes, she pulls it from her purse and a smile comes across her face, it's Charles. Her heart starts beating hard as she shows Maggie who's calling. "I've got to take this Mags." Maggie exclaims "Hell yeah you do!"**

" **Hello Charles" she says with a huge smile on her face.**

" **Hello Liza. I miss you already. I'm happy about our weekend and the time we spent together, it was very nice and exciting. I never expected when I headed out for the book fair that it would end up the way it did. Can I see you tomorrow night after work? I'd love to take you out. We can do anything you'd like, maybe dinner and drinks? Or if there is anything you want to do just say the word and we can do it."**

" **Charles I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow, that would be so nice."**

" **Great then it's a date." He says happily.**

" **It's a date!" She agrees.**

" **Liza I'll see you tomorrow at work, I'll do my best to stay professional, but I'll probably fail miserably. It will be hard to not think about you or keep my eyes off you. If you'd like you can make up excuses to come by my office."**

 **Liza laughs and says "well, feel free to call me into your office for any silly reason you can think of, I'd love to stop by! I'll see you tomorrow, good night Charles."**

" **Good night Liza."**

 **The next morning Liza is up early and ready for work. She picked out several dresses to wear and finally chose a simple white blouse and a floral flowing skirt that falls to the middle of her thighs. She is wearing heals that complement her outfit. Her hair is up in a high bun, but she plans on letting down her hair after work. She feels she still looks professional, but also wanting to look sexy for her date later after work with Charles.**

" **Liza you look so pretty today!" Kelsey says. Kelsey thinks that there is something different about her friend and co-worker but just can't put her finger on it. They work on their most current book idea from a writer they met at the book fair. He has sent over a few chapters of his manuscript, they both feel it could be good, so they plan on pitching it to Charles tomorrow.**

 **The day went by quickly, Charles was in a couple meetings with clients, so he didn't get to see much of Liza so for the most part he kept it professional. When he did spot her though he thought she looked lovely, her hair is up in a bun, she was at her desk, looking very professional. She did come by with Kelsey at one point and they asked to schedule a meeting in the next day to talk about a new author they were interested in.**

 **Charles tried to keep his eyes on both women during their short encounter, but he kept feeling his eyes moving over to Liza's eyes. 'Damn she looks so pretty today! Stop it Charles, stay professional! Pay attention to what Kelsey is saying!'**

 **When they leave Charles' office Kelsey walked out first, Charles watched Liza walk out slowly, but then she turned before making it to the door and gave him the most adorable smile, he returns with a smile he has reserved only for her. He finished watching her leave his office and yearned to ask her to stay and close and lock the door.**

 **Liza received an email meeting invite shortly after she left Charles' office. It was from Charles, requesting a short 15-minute meeting at 4pm. She accepted the invite immediately and for the next couple hours she was very excited to see what this so-called meeting might be about.**

 **Liza knocked on Charles' open door at 3:55, he looks up from his desk and stands. "Hi Charles, I am a couple minutes early, is that ok?" He says "of course, please come in and have a seat." He closes the door behind her and then sits in the chair beside her.**

" **Liza, I wanted to see if you were still up for dinner this evening? I've got a nice quiet restaurant in mind, is 6 pm ok with you? We can meet downstairs around 5:30. It should give us time to make it to our reservation."**

" **Charles I've been looking forward to this all day, I'll meet you down stairs at 5:30. Am I dressed ok for dinner, you mentioned reservations?"**

" **Liza you are perfect for our date, don't worry."**

 **She gets up to leave at the end of their 'meeting' and he stands and pulls her in his arms and kisses her. "I've been wanting to do that all day. You look beautiful and I'll see you downstairs." Charles says huskily.**

 **As 5:20 rolls around she is leaving the restroom, everyone had left about 20 minutes earlier, so she didn't have to worry about someone asking her about why she had let her hair down and freshened up her make up.**

 **Liza gets on the elevator and before the door shuts Charles walks on. He's is looking so intoxicating and gives her a look that should be illegal. He's still wearing his black blazer and slacks, but he's changed into a black fitted shirt and removed his tie. The first two buttons are undone, and he looks sexy as hell! Liza breathes in sharply, and she knows it's going to be hard keeping her hands off him.**

" **Liza you've let down your hair." He is looking at her and his eyes darken with desire. Liza walks over to him quickly and pushes him against the elevator wall pushing her body against his and kisses him hard. Charles is running his hands along her hips and reaches under her skirt, caressing her ass and feeling her lacy panties. He grows hard instantly. Charles pulls away and sits her to her feet.**

" **Liza you've got me wanting to take you here and now in this elevator, but those doors are going to open very soon, and I need to calm down before I embarrass myself to the world." She looks down at him and smiles wickedly and then turns to lean against the wall and straighten up her blouse and skirt as he tries to calm down his arousal.**

 **The restaurant is lovely and they enjoy their dinner. Charles asks her to tell him something, anything, everything about herself. He just wants to know everything about her. She tells him about her childhood, being a 'daddy's girl' and her little league team for softball she played on for a couple years, she confesses that she wasn't very good at it. She also talked about taking dance lessons as a little girl and even about being in a couple of high school plays. That she's always loved to read, it has always been one of her favorite things to do, just getting lost in a story, holding the book in her hands, falling asleep and dreaming about the story she was reading. Charles is holding her hands listening, taking in everything and laughing at her fun stories.**

 **Liza can't believe how he wants to know all about her, 'it is nice to have a gentleman sitting across from me taking in every word I have to say. I'm telling him goofy stories about my childhood and he seems to really be enjoying them.'**

" **Charles you are such a nice guy, I don't know how your wife could have possibly left you. Are you too good to be true? You're intelligent, a gentleman and sexy beyond belief. I frankly don't know how any woman could walk away from you."**

" **Liza I'm sure that I may have had something to do with my wife leaving, we had been existing, but not thriving and I know that now. I didn't really think about it when she was still in my life, but once she left, I started to realize that our marriage was not working and hadn't really been working for a few years."**

 **It was getting late and the restaurant was shutting down and the server was starting to give them looks, Charles and Liza both share a slight smirk towards each other and get up to leave.**

 **Charles sighs "the babysitter is waiting for me to get back to my girls, and as much as I'd love to take you back to my or your place and make love to you, we both know we need to head to our own beds tonight."**

 **Charles holds her around the waist, her back to his chest, they are taking in the beautiful night in their beautiful city as they wait for their cars to arrive, it looks like Liza's car will be arriving shortly, about 5 minutes before his.**

" **Liza, I had a lovely time with you tonight. I'd love to see you again can we make plans for this weekend? Can we have a second date?"**

 **Liza thinks 'god there he goes again, being so sweet and adorable.'**

" **I'd love to see you this weekend Charles."**

 **Liza's car arrives first, he kisses her tenderly goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, let me know you made it home ok."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tuesday after their date the night before, Charles proposes to Kelsey a lunch meeting with Liza, Kelsey and himself, to talk about the new author they met at the book fair. The girls had suggested that they have a meeting, so he feels that lunch is a great idea, plus it gives him time to be around Liza.**

 **At their lunch Kelsey and Liza both take turns explaining the premise of the book, how they feel they can make it a possible best seller. Charles must admit that Liza is very good at her job, and it makes her even more sexy in his eyes. She is so intelligent and very passionate about books and editorial. He feels she will be a major player with Millennial and Empirical.**

" **Let me read the chapters tonight and I'll give you both an answer tomorrow."**

 **Charles receives a call from Kelsey after their lunch meeting. "Charles I'd like to see you alone today. Do you have 30 minutes that you can see me?"**

" **Sure Kelsey, I'm free at 2:30, do you want to come by then?"**

 **At 2:30 pm Kelsey walks into Charles' office for the meeting she requested. She closes the door behind her. Charles is wondering what she is wanting to meet about. "Hello Kelsey, so what's on your mind?" he looks at her with concern.**

" **Charles, I'm here for Liza, she doesn't know I'm here, but I'd like to propose that she get a promotion. She works hard for Millennial and she is very smart. She deserves to be given a better title with Millennial. I'm thinking co-founder and executive editor. Yes, I know that you gave me Millennial but I pulled Liza in on day one and she is stepping up to the plate and she's knocking the ball out of the park."**

" **Kelsey, I think that's a good idea. I don't know that I can pull her away 100% from Diana, but she has been doing both jobs and has been handling it well. I've not heard any complaints from Diana that she is slacking on her work for Diana, have you?"**

" **No. That's why I think she should be recognized for her hard work, she's more than just an assistant Charles, she's my equal partner at Millennial. Do you think you can make this happen?"**

" **Kelsey, I think it's a great idea. I'll have to meet with Diana and HR first, I'll crunch some numbers to give her a raise with the promotion, so just keep this between us for now. Let me get back with you."**

 **At his townhouse and after his girls are in bed Charles calls Liza. "I've read the chapters and I'm thinking you both can make something with it. I'll be by to talk to you and Kelsey in the morning to go over what I'm thinking and what type of offer we can make."**

 **Charles continues,** " **Liza I was very impressed with you today at lunch. I'm not just saying this because we're together, but I feel you are going to be a major player at my company. You have the drive and the intelligence to really go far."**

" **Charles that's nice to hear. I really love Empirical and Millennial. I hope to make you proud."**

 **"Liza sometimes it's very hard to concentrate when you're in the room with me. I truly must make myself focus on what is being said by others. It's like we're the only people in the room. I wonder how no one notices that I'm struggling to stay focused."** **Charles admits and chuckles.**

 **Liza and Charles talk for another hour, about their kids mostly. Liza is telling Charles that Caitlin is studying hard for her semester finals. "I'm so proud of her, she works hard."**

" **I'd love to meet her and I'm hoping that you will allow that to happen. I know we have to keep things quiet for now, but there is nothing wrong with a couple people knowing about us."**

" **I'm going to let her get through her finals and then I plan on telling her about you Charles. It's been so hard to keep from telling her already. I know she's going to love you."**

 **They finally look at the time, they are not wanting to hang up, but then decide they should finally get to bed.**

" **I'll see you tomorrow handsome, good night Charles." She smiles.**

" **Until tomorrow beautiful. Good night Liza."**

 **They managed to have a FaceTime conversation Wednesday night after his girls are in bed. Seeing him after hours in his home, wearing glasses, moving around in his t-shirt and sweatpants, just being a regular guy has made him even more sexy than ever before. She is looking forward to spending time with him this weekend, he has mentioned that he'd like to take her dancing, or make her dinner at his place, maybe even both. He says it's up to her, whatever she wants to do he's in.**

 **Charles thinks how nice it is to see her at home in her room on her bed, he had to tell himself to behave and not go to a naughty place and suggest something more than just talking on the phone. He noticed that night as they were talking that there were lots of books on shelves at the head of her bed. They talked about their favorite books and that night decided that they would read to each other, both having a copy of Ernest Hemmingway's 'A Farewell To Arms', they would trade off chapters, she would read to him, then he'd read to her. It was a very sexy evening for these two book nerds.**

 **Liza is getting through her week. She is working hard and has managed to make it to Thursday, her and Charles have had a few moments in the last couple days, but for the most part he has been very busy and not to available for any extended periods of time together, she has missed him.**

 **Thursday evening after work Liza is out with Kelsey, Lauren and Maggie at a fun little bar that Lauren wanted them to check out. They have a few drinks, having some laughs and watching as Maggie and Lauren attempted to hit on a couple girls in the bar.**

 **Kelsey asks Liza how she is doing since she broke things off with Josh. See Liza had broken things off with Josh after the pregnancy scare, about a month before heading to the book fair in the Hamptons and falling into Charles arms. Liza was very relieved that she wasn't pregnant, she was done having babies, she wanted to move on with her career, she had given up so much back when she had Caitlin, and she was good with that, those years raising Caitlin were the best and she'd never change that. But now was her time for the career she always dreamed of, 'publishing'.**

 **Josh wanted to explore the idea of them becoming more than just lovers, he was really wanting kids with her. He had mentioned it to her before the scare and she had told him she didn't really want to have any more babies. She knew that she needed to let him go, he deserved to be with a girl that could give him kids, give him everything. Plus she knew that she was having feeling for Charles and even though she thought it would never happen with Charles, she knew that while she was with Josh she was basically lying to Josh and in some way cheating on him, even if it was just in her thoughts, she was having fantasies about Charles, a lot of fantasies about Charles and she even would think of Charles while she was intimate with Josh 'god I'm a monster, who does that shit!?' she scolded herself. Liza wasn't being fair to Josh. She was attempting to pull back on their relationship, breaking dates, using excuses to stay at work late, she had to break it off. So, after the scare, he again told her he wanted more with her, and he wanted kids with her, she knew it was time to end their relationship. Josh was upset, he explained that he was in love with her and he felt they'd make great parents. She hated breaking his heart, but she had to do it, it was best for him and someday he'd understand and find a great girl to have all the babies that he deserved.**

" **Josh I'm 14 years older than you, some day when I'm 50 and you're 36, you're going to realize that I'm not the woman for you. I can't bear the thought of not allowing you to follow your dreams of having children. I'm not going to have anymore, I just can't do it again. I want a career, and babies just aren't in the cards. You deserve more than what I can or am willing to give you. I do love you and I'll always look back on our time together fondly, but we both know it can't be forever between us. We just aren't meant to be that type of story."**

 **Josh was upset, and Liza had heard from Kelsey that he may not be doing well. "Do you ever think you'll give it another chance with him Liza?" But Liza stood her ground firmly and let Kelsey know "it is over and that is it, please accept that I had to let him go Kelsey, it was best for him. We just want different things, I'm very into building my career with books and publishing. We really don't have a lot in common, he doesn't even really like to read books Kelsey, I just can't be with someone that I can't talk to about books. I'm not really into smoking pot and video games either. We just aren't that great together as a couple that would ever withstand a long loving relationship. I can't see myself growing old with him. He will eventually get over me and someone will come into his life and he'll love her more than he ever thought about loving me."**

 **Kelsey still didn't know about Liza's age and Josh had been nice enough to not tell Liza's lie. He explained to Kelsey that Liza had used the excuse that they didn't have a lot in common for a long-lasting relationship.**

 **Thursday night after her night out with the girls as Liza and Charles are talking Liza confides in Charles.**

" **Charles, I want to tell Kelsey about my age, she deserves to hear it from me and not someone else. I'm worried if she finds out from someone else then she'll never forgive me. I've been close to telling Kelsey about my true age ever since I told you. You took it so well and I'm hoping she takes it as well as you did. I need to tell her before something happens and she finds out some other way.**

" **Liza you should tell her, and you'll know when the time is right, hopefully she will be understanding. You are a great friend to her, so she'll be ok with it."**

" **I don't know, if I was such a good friend, then I should have told her a long time ago. I'm so worried that she will be upset, but I've got to tell her and soon. I've just got to pick a good time and place to tell her."**

 **They talk a bit longer, she tells him about the night with the girls and stories about Maggie and Lauren trying to pick up girls.**

" **Did you try to pick up any guys?" Charles asks with a smirk on his face.**

" **You know that I'm in a thing with a handsome sexy guy I met at the office." She teases him.** " **He's the whole package and I really can't even think about stepping out on him. He's smart, handsome, tall, important, romantic, sexy and an exceptional lover!" She looks in to her phone suggestively.**

 **Charles smiles back at her, "Great answer!"**

 **They laugh together.**

" **It's getting late handsome, we should probably get off the phone and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Liza says.**

" **Liza I'll see you tomorrow morning, sweet dreams beautiful."**

 **They hang up and both attempt to go to sleep, but both are longing to be in each other's arms.**

 **Liza's phone pings on her night stand, she reaches for it and it's a beautiful text from Charles.**

' **As the sun goes down in front of me, it reminds me of where I want to be'**

 **She responds 'your words are as beautiful as your soul'**

 **They both fall silent in their beds, just thinking of each other. Eventually sleep finds them.**

 **Breakfast the next morning with Maggie, Liza says she'd like to have Maggie and Charles officially meet. "Let's have dinner sometime in the next week or two, here in our home. Something quiet and intimate, I want my best friend to meet my new man, what do you think?"**

" **Absolutely I think that I should finally get to meet him. You've been working for him for almost a year, telling me how dreamy he is and now that you two have decided to pursue a relationship, it's time I feel him out and explain to him how he should treat you and if he hurts you, well he'll be sorry! Plus, I want to finally see him and see if this guy is as handsome as you say he is."**

" **Mags, don't you be too hard on him! I'm really feeling that this is going to be a good thing between Charles and myself. Don't scare him off, or I might have to kick your ass!" They both laugh out loud!**

" **So, are you going to introduce him to Caitlin? I think that if I give him my approval, then the next person he meets should be your daughter."**

" **I've actually talked to Charles about meeting her. He wants to meet her, but I'm going to let her get through her finals before I tell her. I don't think she'll have any issues with him, I'm hoping she will be happy that I'm happy and that I have a great guy in my life."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **It is finally Friday at work and both Charles and Liza are feeling excited about tonight. Liza walks into Charles office and he stands to welcome her in, he is such a gentleman.**

" **Charles I'm looking forward to our date tonight, so we're going out to a club/bar that has a dance floor?"**

 **Charles nods, "yes it usually has a different band every week, tonight they have a band that plays covers for classic hits. The manager of the club has assured me that they play songs that will give me the chance to hold you close and tight to some great love ballets from the 70's, 80's and 90's."**

 **She grins "that sounds nice, I'm looking forward to getting to dance in your arms again."**

 **Charles is picking Liza up at her loft, they are heading out for a quick bite and then off for some dancing. His girls are at his aunt's home this weekend, so he is free to spend time with Liza. He's hoping tonight goes well and that she enjoys herself. He just wants her to be happy.**

 **Liza is wearing a pink shift dress; her hair is down and wavy around her shoulders. Her makeup is lite, she doesn't want to look too overdone.**

 **Charles is at the door and he looks at her, "Liza you look lovely." He bends to kiss her gently.**

 **Charles is wearing a black fitted shirt and black designer jeans. She looks him up and down, he notices and smiles. "Is everything ok? You're looking at me as if I'm not dressed appropriately."**

 **Liza smiles "Oh you're dressed just fine, I've never seen you in jeans and well…" she loses her words for a moment, she's blushing, and then she starts to feel the room getting hot, it is her reaction to him standing there looking so delicious. "We should go before I drag you to my bed and do bad things to you!"**

 **Charles inhales quickly and his eyes darken "Don't temp me Liza! And do you honestly believe you would have to drag me to your bed?!" They laugh and head out for their 2** **nd** **date.**

 **They have a nice dinner and head to the club. The band is singing covers for everyone from Elton John to Poison. They dance to several songs, laughing at times about how some of those old songs brought back memories from childhood up through college, sharing stories along the way. Charles is a good dancer and Liza is feeling very good in his arms.**

" **Charles, I've never had a dancing date before. I'm having a great time, I'm really glad you wanted to bring me on this date." She kisses him softly.**

" **I'm glad you're having fun, I just thought after the dance in the Hamptons that I really wanted to take you dancing. It's nice to be holding you and talking about our lives."**

 **The band starts the next song and it is Bad Company's "Feel Like Making Love" and they hold each other close and can feel themselves reacting to the words of the song. They are kissing and pressing against each other as they dance. They are losing their battle to stay composed in public.**

" **Liza, I want to take you home and make love to you!" he breathes sexily in her ear. Then he kisses her neck and behind her ear.**

" **Charles, I thought you'd never ask! I want to take you home and get you out of those sexy as fuck jeans! You really knew what you were doing when you got dressed for our date tonight didn't you?! You knew you were going to drive me crazy looking like that didn't you!?"**

" **Liza you continue to drive me wild with the things you say to me! I never thought I'd hear such sexy things coming out of your mouth! Now let's call for a car and head back to your place!"**

 **They get back to Liza's, Maggie is out of town visiting her cousin. Liza leads Charles by the hand upstairs to her loft. He stands in her place knowing that he should take his time, look around, take in her home, see where she spends her nights, make small talk, but he only wants to get her to her bed and make love to her.**

 **Liza tells him to have a seat on the sofa. "Would you like something to drink, wine, coffee or water? I'm going to fix some coffee for myself."**

 **Charles agrees, "yeah coffee, that's fine."**

 **She starts a pot of coffee and excuses herself for a moment, heading to her room, she removes her shoes and looks herself over in the mirror, making sure she looks ok. She gives herself a small smirk, she has plans for Charles tonight and she hopes he will enjoy it.**

 **When she comes back, she fixes the coffee for them both and sits them down on the coffee table in front of them. She sits down close to him, he places his arm around her as she tucks into his chest.**

" **Charles you know how to show a girl a good time, thank you for this great date tonight, it was a lot of fun."**

 **Charles is rubbing her arm and she places her hand on his thigh, rubbing it slightly. He lifts her chin and starts to kiss her softly, but then it changes to a passionate kiss and she pushes him back into the couch as she lays on top of him, pressing him into the sofa.**

 **Charles is caressing her body, her breasts, her hips, her legs.**

 **Liza reaches down to his jeans, running her hands around and under him on his ass and pushes him into her. She then moves her hand to the front of his jeans and rubs his apparent arousal, he presses into her hand.**

 **Charles lifts Liza up to her feet and stands, he takes Liza's hand, she leads him to her bedroom.**

 **Liza turns around for Charles to unzip her dress "unzip my dress Charles". She turns back and starts to remove it herself, he watches her as she strips in front of him. She slowly removes her matching bra and panties, she is completely naked in front of him.**

" **Liza you're the sexiest women I've ever laid eyes on! What have I don't to deserve you?"**

 **He reaches for her, but she stops him and says "no, not yet, it's your turn to take off your clothes!"**

 **Charles kicks off his shoes, he unbuttons his shirt, removes it, he unbuckles his belt, he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, he slides them off his body along with his boxers and his socks, kicking them to the side on the floor, never taking his eyes off hers. He is now completely naked in front of her.**

" **Charles you are the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. How did I get so lucky?" she smiled at him with a primal look in her eyes.**

" **Liza baby tell me what you want me to do to you!" he looks at her his eyes darkening.**

 **Liza steps to him takes his hand and leads him to her bed. "No, it's going to be what I do to you. Lay down please, I'm about to do very bad things to you Charles!" she says sexily.**

 **Charles does as he is told, and Liza takes her fingers and softly runs them across his chest, down to his abs and his happy trail. "your belly button and happy trail are a major turn on for me Charles, how sad has it been that they stayed hidden by all those suits for all those months." she bends to kiss him there. Charles is breathing fast, he knows where she is headed with this foreplay and he is getting more aroused by the second as he watches her. Liza climbs in bed with him and straddles him, sitting on his legs, her hand reaches to grasp his erection, he inhales and jerks in her hand, "Liza" he growls through his teeth.**

" **Mmmm, very bad things…." As she licks her lips and bends to take him in her mouth.**

 **Charles exhales and groans "Liza…ahhh" as she continues to suck him, circling her tongue around the head of his erection. He is trying to not explode immediately, watching her as she moves up and down on him. He moves with her but not forcing himself into her mouth, he knows he is too much to take. It's been a long time since he's received head and he is trying to stay calm, but she is continuing to suck him hard, graze her teeth lightly across the head of his cock and if he doesn't stop her, he's going to lose this battle and explode into her mouth.**

" **Liza! I'm going to come if you don't stop!" he attempts to stop her.**

 **She stops and looks at him, "I want you to, what do you think I'm doing this for? I want all your pleasure, just as you've given me pleasure. I want to know that it's me that is making you feel so good!" She bits her bottom lip, they are plump from her actions on him.**

" **God Liza you can be the most sensual woman."**

 **Liza looks at him and then she moves back to the head and licks it with her tongue, around and around. She sucks it back into her mouth and she can feel Charles is close, she can feel him pulsing as her hand grips the base of him.**

" **Liza! FUCK!" Charles groans as he releases his orgasm.**

 **She climbs up into the bed next to him and kisses him, "I've been wanting to do that to you all week. It seems to me you deserved that, you've worked hard this week, you've been a romantic and sexy man all week and I felt you needed some type of reward for your actions."**

" **God damn Liza you're fucking killing me! You're truly a gift from god! It's been a long time since…. well a long time! You are the most erotic sexy woman I've ever met! I don't have words for how good that was! Now it's time that I make you feel as great as you just made me."**

 **Charles starts to kiss her, he kisses her deeply, nibbling on her plump lips. He kisses her neck, sucking and licking, grazing her jaw with his teeth. He kisses her behind her ear, she moves her head to give him better access, she moans his name "Charles".**

 **Charles moves to her shoulders and then to her breasts, he kisses and sucks each one, then he sits up and straddles her as she had done him just minutes earlier and takes each nipple and tenderly rolls them between his thumb and finger. He looks at her as she is breathing hard "you're exquisite Liza, I just want to watch your pleasure, hear you call my name! Your reaction to my touch is a beautiful vision!"**

 **Liza reaches down and wraps her hand around his hard erection and says, "that didn't take long!" He hardens even more at her touch.**

 **He pulls away from her grip "No…it's all about you right now, your pleasure. Tell me what you want me to do to you Liza. If you've been thinking about doing very bad things to me all week, then I'm sure you've been thinking about what you want me to do to you. Tell me baby, what do you want me to do?"**

" **Touch me Charles" and she takes his hand and places it between her legs, she moans and rubs into his hand as he touches her.**

" **Mmmm…. does that feel good?" as he palms her, rubbing her with his palm. He takes his fingers and starts to circle her, he slides into her and again she moves with his hand. She exhales a sigh, the feeling of his touch is exquisite.**

" **I can tell you are close Liza; do you want to me stop? Do you want me to keep going?"**

" **Don't stop Charles!"**

 **Charles moves between her legs now, and Liza spreads them wide for him, giving him access, Charles bends down and takes her in his mouth, he licks and sucks her, it is all she needs as she stiffens and comes violently with his mouth on her!**

 **While she is still climaxing Charles slides his erection into her and exhales, she is still pulsing as he enters her. "God you feel so good! I love watching your pleasure!" He is moving in and out of her, sliding every inch of himself into her slowly, watching himself disappear into this beautiful woman.**

" **Charles, I don't want to ever stop feeling this good, don't stop!"**

 **He rolls over and she is on him now moving up and down. She bends down to kiss him, they are moving faster, she sits back up and they watch each other. Charles holding her breasts as she moves him in and out of her.**

 **Again, he moves her, and she is now on her knees her back to his front, he leans back on his knees, he moves her back to his lap as he guides himself into her once more, his hands on her hips, he holds them still for a moment, it's so deep this way. Charles has his arm around her waist and stomach as she moves with him, "Liza…ahhh…baby".**

" **Charles" she growls his name.**

" **Charles, I want to watch you, I want to see you!"**

 **He pulls out of her and she pushes him back on the bed and she straddles him once more. She is riding him as if it's the last time she will ever get to do this with him again. She slows it down, taking in every sensation he is giving her, savoring him. They are both getting close as she moves with him. "Charles!" she moans.**

 **They both open their eyes and watch as they explode together and call each other's names in pleasure. She falls against him and their breath is ragged, their hearts beating wildly, both thinking how this can be so good. They fall asleep in each other's arms, a place they never want to leave, they just want to be in the other's arms forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **They wake the next morning and cuddle for a bit, then get up to shower and have breakfast together, they are both famished.**

" **I'm so hungry after last night's 'love making' Charles"**

" **Lisa that wasn't love making that was sex, pure primal hot fucking sex!" they laugh together.**

" **Yes, it was sex, hot fucking sex! Damnit you really can be a naughty boy when you want to be. I really love it too. I love that you're a gentleman when you need to be, but then you can be a bit naughty when you get in the bedroom. It's so sexy and hot! I've never had anyone talk to me during sex before. I love it and I never knew what I was missing out on all these years!" they laugh again.**

 **He bends to kiss her passionately "anytime baby" he says in her ear, sending heat through her body and leaving her legs trembling.**

 **Liza is scrambling eggs with a mixture of peppers, onions and cheese. Charles has brewed a fresh pot of coffee and fixed them both a cup. He sits places for them at the breakfast bar and is also making a couple slices of toast as her eggs are almost finished. It's like they've been making breakfast together for their whole life, not like it's the very first time they've done it.**

 **Liza serves the eggs and they sit next to each other at the island and enjoy their morning together.**

" **Liza these eggs are delicious" he smiles and kisses her tenderly. "I had a wonderful time last night; did you enjoy yourself?"**

" **It was a wonderful date and night, I don't want to stop having these times with you! I know that we've just started this dating thing and this…. ah intimate relationship, but now that we are doing it, I don't want it to stop. I hope you're okay with that, I hope I'm not getting to close too soon and freaking you out by putting my feelings out there like this." Liza confesses.**

" **Liza, we've been connecting for so long, longing for more than just a friendship or working relationship with each other. Now that we've decided to move to the next level, it really doesn't seem that putting out our feelings for each other is too soon. I've got feelings for you, I don't know how you haven't been able to tell. I want to take you places, hear you laugh at my dumb jokes, read books with you, I want to hold your hand and to be the only man kissing your lips." He kisses her again.**

" **Mmmmm Charles, you are very romantic, and I want to be the only woman kissing your lips too." She kisses him back tenderly.**

" **So now we need to figure out how we are going to be together Liza. I don't know how you want to move forward with this. Do you tell everyone about your true age? Do you want to go public with our relationship? If so, we've got to figure out how we keep HR from imploding with the news that the CEO of Empirical is dating an assistant at his company. I'm thinking I need to talk to my friend Bob, who happens to also be my lawyer. Maybe he can help me navigate around our new relationship."**

" **I think we should take our time and figure out how we can actually go public without the HR department at Empirical freaking out. As much as I'd love to shout it from the rooftops that you're my man, maybe we continue to quietly see each other. It's been sort of sexy sneaking around don't you think? Sneaking into your office and sharing a quick kiss or a private smile. It's a lot of fun actually."**

" **Liza everything and anything when your involved is sexy! So yes, we can continue to do what we are doing until we can figure out how we navigate our reveal. Oh, and speaking of reveal" Charles gives her a carnal look as he slides his fingers inside her robe between her breasts, then tugs at the belt and pulls her robe open to exposes her, she is naked underneath, he gently caresses her nipple with his thumb as his hand cups her breast. "Beautiful" he bends to kiss her. She moans in his mouth. He carries her back to her bed and they make love one last time before he has to leave.**

 **After they make love Charles orders an uber to head back to his home, he'll stop at the grocery store, pick up some things for tonight as he will be making dinner for Liza at his home tonight. He wants to straighten up and clean the house before she gets there. They agree that Liza will come over around 6 pm.**

" **You don't have to dress up, just come casual, this is just an evening at the house, maybe a movie after dinner. Bring an overnight bag if you'd like, I really want you to stay with me tonight, let's just have a leisurely night at home. The girls won't be home until Sunday afternoon, so we've got the place to ourselves to do whatever you want to do." He says.**

" **That sounds nice, I'll bring my pajamas and we can snuggle on the sofa. That really sounds sexy believe it or not." She kisses him goodbye and as he leaves her heart falls, as she is missing him already.**

 **Liza phone pings with a text almost immediately after Charles leaves, '** **more than I ever knew, all I need is you'. She almost cries as her heart is feeling so much for this man.**

 **Charles receives her response 'how did I not fall into your arms the moment I met you?'**

 **She is packing an overnight bag when Maggie walks back in from her trip to her cousins. "What's going on here?"**

" **I'm packing an overnight bag for Charles' tonight. He's cooking for me and then maybe we'll cuddle up with a movie. Just having a casual night at home." She smiles at Maggie.**

" **Why are you packing pajamas? Girl, you better take something sexier than a t-shirt and flannel pants! At least take a sexy spaghetti night shirt and short bottoms! Believe me you'll thank me tomorrow for the advice. Now tell me about your date last night, what did you all do? Did you have fun, did you have sex again!?"**

" **We went to dinner and then went to a small bar where the band played covers from 70's, 80's and 90's. We danced a lot, it was so fun. You know I've never been on a date where a man took me dancing? It was very sexy getting to hold him close and dance to all those great old songs. It was a perfect date, he knows how to show a girl a good time." Liza smiles.**

" **And sex, did sex happen? Come on Liza it's time you spill the details on what happened after the dancing and holding stuff!"**

" **Maggie, yes we came back here, and we spent hours, yes hours doing really bad things to each other!"**

 **Maggie looks at her with wide eyes! "Doing bad things to each other! You Liza! You did very bad things to Charles!? Do tell!" Maggie raises her eyebrows up and down suggestively.**

" **Yep he knows how to get me to do things I never thought I'd do with a man. It's like he can see into my soul and I just want to be transparent for him. There are no inhibitions when it comes to him, I've never experienced sex like this, the sex is mind blowing. Mags, he can be a little naughty and he likes to talk a little dirty too, it so sexy! His deep voice saying dirty and sexy things, damn it's very hot and drives me wild. Last night had nothing to do with making love, last night was pure raw sex! Last night was hot and I loved it!"**

" **Damn Liza is he too good to be true? He's rich, handsome as hell, a gentleman, a little kinky, a book nerd and he's the best sex ever! Could this be your happily ever after?"**

" **I know Maggie, he's the whole package, I can't believe this man is real."**

 **Charles gets home after picking up groceries. He decides to call his girls. "Hey girls, are you having fun at your aunts?" They are having a good time, they were surprised by their cousins showing up, they are Charles' aunt's grandchildren and they have been playing board games, playing dress up and baking today. "Daddy, we've learned to make banana nut muffins today! They are so good, we will make you some when we get back home tomorrow! Make sure you have all the bananas and stuff we will need! You're going to love them!"**

" **I'm sure I will. Put your aunt on the phone, I need to make plans to pick you both up tomorrow afternoon. I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow."**

" **I love you too daddy!" they both say in unison.**

 **Charles talks to his aunt a while, making sure they aren't too much for her to handle. She admits that if her daughter, Charles' cousin, wasn't there with her it might be a bit much. "But I love having them over Charles. You'll have to come back with them and we spend a day together." Charles promises that he will make plans with her soon. He gets a list of the ingredients he will need for the banana nut muffins, she says she will give him the recipe when he picks up the girls tomorrow.**

 **He is cleaning the house. Cleaning the bathroom and washing some clothes. He is dusting and has decided to change the bed linen, not that they were dirty, but since he expects that Liza will be spending the night, he wants everything nice for her.**

 **Charles has been feeling buoyant all day, she does that to him. He has been playing music all day, he has decided to listen to some classic hits, like what they had been dancing to the night before. It reminds him of their date. He keeps looking at the clock and time is slowly passing by even though he has been busy. He just wants it to be 6 pm and her to be here with him.**

 **Their dinner is prepped, all he needs now is to start cooking shortly before she arrives, he jumps in the shower and lets the hot water wash over him. He can't remember feeling this way about a woman ever. 'Damn Brooks, you've got it bad!' he thinks to himself.**

 **He decides not to shave, but leave the scruff, it's a normal thing for him on weekends, unless he has something planned that would require shaving. He hopes Liza is okay with a little scruff. He dresses in jeans, a vintage Led Zepplin t-shirt and socked feet only, no shoes. He is wearing his glasses, not wanting to put in his contacts, again it is usually his routine after work and on weekends. He applies a very small amount of cologne, not too much though.**

 **He has started dinner and he receives her text. 'I'll be there in a couple minutes.' He sends a response text and runs downstairs to wait for her to arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Liza sends a text to Charles before she arrives 'I'll be there in a couple minutes'. He responds 'can't wait to see you, I've missed you today' she smiles as she reads his response.**

 **When the car arrives at his door Charles is waiting for her on the steps. He welcomes her with a soft kiss. 'Jesus, he looks so handsome' she thinks, he hasn't shaved so there is a bit of a scruff going on there and he is wearing a Led Zepplin t-shirt, jeans and glasses again, she feels her insides heat up some. 'damn casual Charles wearing a vintage rock-n-roll t-shirt is a beautiful sight' she thinks.**

 **Upstairs he leads her into the kitchen, it is smelling good with the aroma of their dinner cooking. "What's for dinner? It smells great." she asks.**

" **Grilled salmon, roasted asparagus and quinoa salad. My girls really seem to like it, I'm hoping you enjoy it. I've also picked up an apple pie from the bakery for dessert."**

" **Wow Charles I love that you can cook! It sounds great, can I help you do anything?"**

" **No, you just sit there and make yourself at home. Would you like some wine?"**

" **Yes, that would be nice, I can pour it though, you've got your hands full with cooking."**

 **She pours herself some wine and adds to his glass as well. She walks behind him and wraps her arms around him, inhaling his scent, kisses his back then moves back to her seat and continues to watch this handsome man cook for her.**

 **Dinner was delicious, and they talked about different books that were being pitched at work, wondering which ones would be worth making offers on. They talked about Empirical and Millennial and where he hopes they are heading in the publishing world. He hints about her role but doesn't think she has caught on that Kelsey and himself have something in the works for her future. He's going to meet with HR this week and will hopefully be getting her that promotion she deserves.**

" **I'd like to write a book someday" she tells Charles. "I've got some ideas that I've knocked around in my mind for a few years now, someday I'll have to tell you about them and see what you think."**

 **She talks about Caitlin and how smart she is and that she looks forward to him meeting her after finals. Charles talks about his girls and they make plans to eventually reintroduce Liza to the girls as his girlfriend now that they are seeing each other.**

" **I'm still trying to get the divorce finalized with David, it's been difficult to get him to move forward, plus coming up with money for a lawyer took me a bit, but I've reached back out to my lawyer and we are supposed to finally get the divorce finalized in a month. I can't wait to be free of that old life and free of David, he cheated on me and I don't feel I deserved that, I was a good wife to him."**

" **I'm sorry Liza that he treated you badly and cheated on you. I can't imagine what would possess him to want to stray from you, but frankly I'm glad that he did. His bad choices set off a chain of motion that moved you right into my life and for that I'm happy. But don't get me wrong, I'd love to punch him for what he's done to you and how he's treated you."**

 **Charles explains that him and Pauline are officially separated and that he has also filed for divorce, but she has not wanted to agree to anything he's requested. He of course wants full custody of the girls, but Pauline says she won't agree to that, even though she is on the west coast and hasn't been around for over a year, she still doesn't want to give up custody. "For the life of me I don't understand what she is doing, how can she leave her kids behind? Sure, leave me behind, I can see that, but leave your kids? I don't get it and I never will! They are my life, I could never walk away from them. I'd die before I'd leave them behind." He confesses.**

 **They straighten the kitchen, place the dishes in the dishwasher and Charles gives her a tour of the townhouse. She's seen some of it when she babysat the girls but there was still a lot she hadn't seen. They eventually made it to Charles' bedroom, this was a room she hadn't been in yet. Suddenly the temperature rises in the room, they are holding hands and Liza notices that he has at some point brought her overnight bag up and placed it on the bed.**

" **Charles I'd love to slip into something more comfortable, something that is fitting for cuddling in front of the TV for a movie."**

" **That sounds great, there's the bathroom, I'll meet you down stairs. Would you like a drink?"**

" **Sure, I'll have what you're having!" She smiles at him sweetly. He kisses her lightly and leaves her to change.**

 **When she comes back down, he can't believe how beautiful she looks in this sexy little pajama outfit she has changed into. She's not wearing a bra under that spaghetti strap night shirt, he can see her nipples are hard and he just wants to put his mouth on them. And those shorts she is wearing are showing off her beautiful long legs all the way down to her cute socked feet, he thinks how he'd love to have those long legs wrapped around his waist. He looks her up and down. "Damn that's sexy Liza, how am I supposed to pay attention to the movie with you looking like that?"**

" **Maggie helped me pick it out, I had something different picked out, but she said I better go a little sexier."**

" **Thank god for Maggie, she knows what a girl looks good in that's for sure!" He pulls her to his body and kisses her. "Okay, my turn, I'm going to get out of these jeans and I'll be right back."**

 **Charles changes into his flannel pajama pants, staying in the t-shirt he'd been wearing. He brushes his teeth and noticed that Liza had also set out her toothbrush and hairbrush on his bathroom counter. He likes seeing her stuff around, it made his heart beat harder. She is making him happy in his day to day life.**

 **Liza watches him walk into the room and damn she just can't stop staring at domestic Charles. She smiles at him and looks him up and down. He is such a sexy man and she can't believe she is here with him ready to cuddle up to a movie on a Saturday night.**

 **They settle on an Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore movie called 'Wedding Singer' they both admit they've never seen the movie and settle in with a glass of wine.**

 **They are laughing and loving the movie and the great songs that are highlighted in the movie, it's a great flashback to the 80's for sure. They are snuggled close together and it feels so natural spending time on his sofa just being a couple enjoying a quiet Saturday night at home.**

" **That's was a great movie, how have I never seen it before? Oh wait, I have two daughters that constantly make me watch Disney movies!" Charles laughs.**

" **I've not had the pleasure of just relaxing on a Saturday night with a good man and enjoy a movie for a long time or maybe ever. I've spent plenty of nights with Caitlin watching movies, but David was never a big movie guy. This is so nice just having a quiet night with you Charles, thank you for having me over tonight."**

" **Do you want to watch anything else? Or maybe have some apple pie and ice cream? Or are you ready for bed?" He hopes she picks bed.**

 **Liza leans into him and kisses him softly "I think I'm ready for bed, how about you?"**

" **Bed sounds good to me."**

 **He stands and takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. They both brush their teeth again and when they are done, he moves over to her and stands behind her as she faces the vanity mirror.**

 **She watches his eyes turn dark with desire. He reaches up to her hair and moves it to have access to her shoulder and neck, placing kisses on her, she moves her head to the side to give him better access, his scruffy beard is tickling her, but it's in a good way, not anything that she can't handle.**

 **He has his arms around her laying his hands across her stomach "it's been so hard to keep my hands off you all night Liza, I enjoyed the movie, but there were times when I just wanted to just start making out like teenagers. What are you doing to me Liza? I'm so turned on when your around me."**

 **Liza can feel his breath on her neck and his arousal pressing against her. "Liza you drive me wild with desire, I've never been this turned on by a woman ever, I just can't seem to get enough of you, let me take you to bed and make love to you." He nibbles on her ear and she can't take anymore.**

 **She turns to him and kisses him so passionately, like it's the last kiss she can ever give him ever. She bites his bottom lip and breathes into his mouth "make love to me Charles". He picks her up and carries her to his bed.**

 **They start to undress each other, first removing each other's shirts, he bends to kiss her breasts, she bends to kiss his chest.**

 **Charles removes Liza's shorts and panties dropping to his knees and runs his tongue between her legs, her fingers are gripping his hair to help steady herself. "Charles…. ahhh!" She pulls him back "I can't do this standing up! Stand up so I can finish undressing you!" He stands, and she slides his pants and boxers off.**

 **Charles picks her up and places her safely in the middle of the bed and they make love for hours, several times, they just can't seem to stop being one with each other, they have never felt this way with any other lover. They both know that they are in love and want to say it, but they keep it to themselves, not knowing what the other will do when they hear "I love you". But they know that it's going to be soon that they are going to express their feelings, it's just getting to hard to hold back. They just don't know the other is feeling the same exact way.**

 **Charles and Liza sleep late, after making love well into the early morning hours of Sunday. When they finally wake it is almost 11 am. "Wow I've not slept that late in a long time." Charles confesses.**

" **Let's have some breakfast, do you want to head over to my favorite little diner and have some French toast?" He asks her.**

" **The same little diner that we ran into after I babysat for the girls? Yes, I'd love that."**

 **They get up and dress quickly and head out for the diner. "The great thing about these little diners, they make breakfast all day long, so even though it's getting close to lunch time we can still have French toast if we want."**

 **Breakfast at noon at this tiny diner is so nice and she is thinking that she can't believe how much fun she is having with this beautiful man, just being a new couple.**

" **Charles I'm so glad I met you, I wish you weren't my boss, I wish we could figure out how to go public without HR coming down on us. But I'm afraid it's going to be bad if we do go public. I think that I'll have to quit Empirical. Have you been wondering how we can work around the repercussions of our relationship?"**

" **I don't want you to quit Empirical, you are a great asset to our company. I'm still trying to figure it out, I've not talked to Bob yet, but I do have plans to meet with him this week, maybe he'll be able to help us figure it out. But until then please know that I don't want you to worry about it, I just want to be with you and I'll figure something out, I'll make sure we can be a couple. If you're ok with us keeping this quiet for a little bit I promise, we'll eventually get to announce it to the world that you are mine and I am yours. Is that ok with you Liza?"**

" **I'm okay with being your secret girlfriend or any kind of girlfriend. I've been dreaming of you for so long, and I knew that our working relationship could cause problems for an intimate relationship between us, but I'm with you, we are going to figure this out. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She smiles at him. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it.**

 **Bob unfortunately doesn't have a lot of good advice for Charles in the fact that he is dating one of his employees. "You really aren't going to come out of this looking good Charles. I'm sorry, in these current times a CEO dating an assistant in his own company just isn't acceptable. Maybe with her upcoming promotion, naming her as an executive editor, maybe that might lighten the blow somewhat. I really wished I had something better for you, but unless you marry her. or she becomes your business partner, then you're possibly screwed. On another note, how is your divorce going? Have you heard anything from Pauline or her lawyer?"**

" **Nothing that is good. She is pushing back, not wanting to give me full custody of the girls. She left them and has been gone for over a year now, I can't understand what she is thinking."**

" **Charles, I'm going to try to come up with something to help you and Liza work through this issue of going public, but I think it's going to take a miracle to maneuver around it. I also think you should get your divorce settled before going public with Liza and get her that promotion in place before you go public. You and I know that you're not giving her that promotion because you're sleeping with her, but others may take it that way. If Pauline knows you're dating someone else she may push even harder and keep you from settling the divorce and custody. Get that divorce settled and then think about moving into another relationship, is all I'm saying."**

" **Bob it's easy for you to say that, but I'm in this with Liza, it is a relationship and I'm very happy with her. I've never felt this way with any other woman, not even Pauline. I'm in love with her and I have been for some time. I never thought she'd ever give me a second look. I didn't know she had feelings for me, but I did know there was a connection between us, we just had this ease about being around each other. When she finally expressed her feelings for me, I was so happy. We have great times together no matter what it is we are doing. It's like we were meant to be together, her husband doing what he did to her and it brought her straight into my world. Yeah, I know it sounds corny, but it's how I feel. I'm not going to stop seeing her, we're going to have to figure something out."**

" **Just be careful man. I'm so glad you're happy with Liza. It's good to see you this way. This last year you had a hard time, but you learned how to be a single parent, you realized that your marriage wasn't as good as you thought it was. And now to see you like this, it's nice to see. You deserve to be happy and in love Charles."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **It's been about two weeks since Charles met with Bob. He was really hoping that Bob had some solution for him, but for now they were just going to have to stay quiet about their relationship.**

 **Charles and Liza are having lunch outside of the office. They have become more comfortable about having a lunch together without people maybe suspecting anything other than a working relationship. They only have their lunch every couple of weeks, it's not an everyday lunch and they keep their hands to themselves and attempt to look professional when they do head out for their lunch. Plus, Charles is about to announce her promotion, that she still doesn't know about, and he feels that having lunch with an executive isn't all that odd. After all, he has lunch with other executives at work, Diana, Kelsey, etc.**

" **Charles it's okay, I understand. I've told you I like sneaking around, it's very sexy. One day we're going to be able to tell everyone, but until then I'm okay with how things are. You need to get your divorce settled. You don't want to start flaunting a new woman in your ex's face, the repercussions could be devastating."**

" **Liza I can't believe how understanding you are. You're the best thing to come into my like in such a long time. I do know that some day we will be together as a couple, we will let everyone know and not worry about what my company or my ex has to say about it."**

 **After lunch Charles meets with Kelsey. "We've got everything ready for the announcement for Liza's promotion. Kelsey, I'm just so impressed with you and your commitment to Millennial and to Liza. I knew that I was doing the right thing when I gave you your own imprint. You've made me proud."**

" **Wow Charles, that is very nice. Thank you. And thank you for believing in me and believing in Liza. She does deserve this promotion. I watch her work to make Millennial and Empirical a better place every day, she will be a great asset for years to come."**

" **You don't think she suspects anything do you? I had lunch with her today and she didn't seem to have any idea that things are about to change for her at Empirical and Millennial."**

" **Charles don't worry she doesn't have a clue, she thinks it is a meeting for our latest authors offer, she is going to be so surprised. I'll see you at the meeting!" Kelsey smiles and leaves.**

 **The promotion meeting for Liza is a small meeting. It only consists of Charles, Liza, Diana, Kelsey and the HR manager, Linda.**

 **Charles starts speaking, trying to stay professional. "This meeting shouldn't be a long meeting, we just wanted to say a few things about some changes that will be happening at Empirical and Millennial."**

 **Liza looks at Kelsey, wondering 'what is happening? Are we all getting fired, why is HR here, this can't be good?'**

" **Liza, I'm sorry to bring you here under the guise of a book offer for your latest author. We've actually brought you in to explain a big change with our company."**

' **Shit, he's firing me! What the hell, what did I do wrong? Did HR find out about our relationship and they are making him fire me? Why wouldn't he give me a heads up?!'**

 **Charles continues with a smile. "Liza we are here to offer you a promotion. You are a big part of Empirical and Millennial's success. We feel that you deserve to be rewarded for your loyalty to us. We want to give you a new title and of course a raise along with it. How does Executive Editor sound?"**

" **What?...Oh my god! Yes! I love that!" She looks at Kelsey, knowing that she had something to do with this.**

" **You deserve this girl, I can't do this without you and even though your title was just an assistant, you were doing the job of an executive. Congratulations Liza!"**

 **Liza looks at everyone around the room, they are all smiling at her. She looks back at Charles and tries not to give away to everyone that she loves him. She attempts to show him a look of appreciation.**

" **Charles! You had me worried there for a minute, I thought I was getting fired!" They all laugh.**

" **No Liza we know that you are a big asset here and we're not letting you go anywhere." Charles exclaims.**

" **Wow I'm speechless, I'm so happy and thank you for believing in me!"**

" **Okay then, lets call it a meeting and everyone have a nice evening. See you at work tomorrow." Charles walks towards Liza and waits as Kelsey and Diana both give her a hug.**

' **Should I hug her, shake her hand?' he thinks.**

" **Liza, come by my office before you leave, we have some paperwork for you to sign. It will indicate your new position and your new salary starting tomorrow." Linda explains.**

" **Okay, I'll stop by in a couple minutes."**

 **Liza turns to Charles as he waits for everyone to finish their congratulations. "Charles, thank you again! I just don't know what to say."**

" **Liza no need to say anything, just continue to make us proud of you!" He reaches to shake her hand, she bypasses it and gives him a hug.**

" **Sorry, everyone else was hugging me, why not you too!" She smiles.**

 **He laughs softly and gives her a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great evening."**

 **Liza has been to HR and signed all the paperwork needed. Linda explained when the new pay would start and gave her all the information that she needs that comes with becoming a 'salary' employee verses an 'hourly' employee. Along with the raise, there is more PTO days. She will receive a company phone and have a company credit card for expenses. Linda did explain that even though she has the promotion, Liza will still be a part time assistant to Diana, they will split up her duties for Diana with another assistant in the company. Maybe eventually she will move away from Diana's office, but for now she will be putting in time to keep Diana happy. Liza is fine with that, she likes working with Diana, she has learned a lot about marketing and they've become friends in a way.**

" **Liza, lets go and celebrate!" Kelsey is waiting at Liza's desk.**

" **Oh, I don't know Kelsey." Liza is wondering what Charles is doing, she really wants to celebrate with him.**

" **Nope, I'm not taking no for an answer! I've got everyone meeting to celebrate! Let's go girl!" Kelsey hands Liza her purse and pulls her towards the elevator.**

 **They are at a very nice bar just a couple blocks from the office. Liza is surprised to see Diana, Lauren, a couple of friends she has made at Empirical and even Redmond is here too. "Wow this place is very nice! I'm so happy that you all have showed up to celebrate my promotion."**

" **Tall Girl! I knew you had it in you. Congratulations!" Redmond clinks glasses with her as a toast.**

" **Redmond, thank you and thank you for showing up."**

 **Liza has texted Maggie and she is on her way. Maggie responds, 'I wouldn't miss this for anything, I'll be there in about an hour.'**

 **They are having a great time, drinking, laughing and celebrating Liza. But Liza can't help but think how she'd love to have Charles here with her. It's times like this that are sad for her because she can't share her happiness with him out in the open with everyone to see.**

 **As she is starting to feel a bit sorry for herself, she all the sudden feels his presence behind her. She turns and he's standing there in front of her. "Charles!"**

" **Yeah, I felt I better come by for a quick toast before I head home to the girls." He smiles at her and gives her a quick look of desire. It was so quick that no one noticed, but Liza noticed it and it brought her spirits back up.**

 **He orders a bourbon as everyone at the table orders another round of what they've been drinking. He is standing next to Liza. The table is a small table for so many of them, so he can touch his arm to her arm as they all talk and celebrate. Their drinks show up and Charles holds up his glass. "A toast to Liza! May she continue to wow us all!"**

" **To Liza!" they all clink their glasses and drink.**

 **Everyone continue to have great conversations and at one-point Charles and Diana are talking across the table from Liza. Liza doesn't know what they are talking about, but she does notice a couple times his eyes meet hers, it warms her blood.**

 **Charles has ordered one more drink, but explains it will be his last, he does need to head home soon.**

" **Liza, please excuse me I see a friend of mine, I'm going to say hello." She watches him walk away and stop to talk to his friend.**

 **Liza excuses herself "I've got to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." She walks by Charles and his friend, Charles notices as she passes by. He ends his conversation with his friend and walks in the direction that Liza was heading.**

 **He watches as she enters the restroom, so he waits outside in the quiet hallway. She reappears and was a bit startled to see him leaning against the wall waiting for her. She gives him a wanting look. He looks around and seeing they are alone, he pulls her to him and kisses her hard. They are breathing hard and he tastes of bourbon. "Mmmmm" she moans into his mouth.**

" **Liza, I've been wanting to do that all day!" He sits her back to her feet as they hear voices coming their way.**

 **A couple women pass them, they enter the restroom. They again move into each other, tongues colliding and lips melting together.**

 **They don't want to, but they pull apart and smile at each other. "I better get back to the table before someone notices we're both gone." Liza gives him one last peck on the lips and starts back for their table.**

 **Charles uses the restroom and heads back to the table himself. He has another conversation with Diana and Redmond but keeps looking towards his girl. 'God she's beautiful' he thinks to himself.**

" **Well I'm going to have to go now. Liza congratulations on your promotion and I'll see you tomorrow at work. Don't you all stay out to late, we all need be adults and show up for work somewhat sober!" Charles laughs and excuses himself and heads home to his girls.**

 **Maggie finally makes it to the celebration, just as Charles has left.**

" **Maggie, you just missed Charles, I bet you two passed each other! Thank you for coming! Can you believe this?" Liza hugs Maggie.**

" **Honey I knew about the promotion, it seems Kelsey had to tell someone! Liza I'm so proud of you! You'll be running that place someday!" she laughs as Liza gives her a look.**

 **The celebration is starting to wind down. Diana and Redmond have left, it's just Kelsey, Lauren and Maggie left. "I think we need to get home." Liza looks at Maggie.**

 **Maggie give her a knowing look. "Sure honey."**

 **Kelsey and Lauren hail a cab and they head to Lauren's parents' home. "See you tomorrow Liza! Congratulations girl!" Kelsey yells from the cab.**

 **Liza and Maggie jump in their car and they head to Charles'. Charles had been texting with Liza since he left the celebration and he said if it's not to late, he'd love for her to stop by. She texted him at about 10 and said that things were winding down and they were all getting ready to head home. 'Is it too late to come by?'**

 **He responded 'No, the girls are in bed and I can't wait to see you.'**

" **Will you be home tonight?" Maggie asks Liza.**

" **Yes, it will be late, but I'll be home. I'll text you when I'm heading home so you won't worry about me."**

" **Have fun." Maggie smiles and gives Liza a suggestive look.**

 **Charles is waiting for her when she pulls up to the curb. He takes her hand and walks into the townhouse. Shutting the door behind her, he reaches around her waist and pulls her to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her as she wraps her legs around his waist as he presses her up against the door.**

" **How do you manage to get sexier as each day goes by Liza?" he breathes in her ear. "I've been wanting to get lost in you all day. It's been a struggle for me to maintain composure around you today." He says as he is kissing and sucking her neck.**

" **Charles, I've felt the same today. What are you doing to me? I didn't want lunch with you today, I wanted to be in your arms, doing bad things to you." As she drags her teeth across his jawline and moves to bite his bottom lip softly. She looks at him with a look he's seen before, a look that drives him wild with desire.**

 **Charles sits her down, takes her hand and they rush quietly upstairs and into his bedroom. He closes the door and again presses her against the wall, pressing himself against her. "You taste so good Liza."**

 **Liza is tugging at his t-shirt and he helps her pull it off over his head. "You look delicious." She runs her hands across his chest and his tight stomach.**

" **Liza, lift your arms." She does as he asks and the takes her dress by the hem and lifts it off over her head. He runs his fingertip across the top of her breast just where her bra lays across her skin, he tugs it down exposing her breast, he bends, placing it in his mouth, sucking and kissing her nipple. His other hand slides down inside her panties and he slides his fingers into her. "Mmmmm" he moans his appreciation.**

 **Liza is on fire. Charles stops kissing her. just so he can watch her as he continues to pleasure her with his hand. "Charles baby! Oh my god that feels so good." she watches him as he watches her.**

" **You're so beautiful!" He looks at her and kisses her softly.**

 **Charles removes his hand from her and removes her panties.**

 **Liza runs her hand along his arousal and he pushes his flannel bottoms and his boxers off. She grabs him and strokes him, he jerks in her hand. "Charles you're so hard!" giving him a very wicked look. She then bends down and takes him in her mouth.**

" **Liza god damn!" he is breathing hard. "I've got to be inside you baby!" He picks her up and takes her to the bed. She lays back and watches him as he slowly climbs over her. She takes him and guides him into her. "Ahhhhh" he sighs.**

 **They melt into each other, becoming one, both savoring each other's bodies as they take each other over the edge.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Maggie is baking her famous lasagna and the loft is smelling wonderful. Earlier she made Torta Della Nonna 'Grandmothers Cake' for dessert. Liza has put together a nice salad. The table is set for three places for dinner tonight. "I'm really looking forward to you meeting him Maggie, I really hope you approve." Liza is feeling a little apprehensive, she really hopes that Maggie likes Charles. She thinks 'How could she not, he's a great guy.'**

 **Sensing Liza's apprehension, Maggie teases. "Liza you need to not worry about this so much, I'm sure he can hold his own against me and if not, well then you didn't really need him anyway!"**

" **Thanks for doing all the cooking, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. I know that he's going to fall in love with you once he tastes your cooking. But I know he'll love you just for being you." She gives her friend a hug.**

 **Charles is arriving in Brooklyn at Liza and Maggie's loft. He has a lovely arrangement of flowers and a bottle of Tuscan red wine. He's not nervous to meet Maggie, he has heard so much about her, he feels he knows her already. He rings the bell to their loft and Liza appears almost immediately.**

 **She is dressed in a pretty white dress with a delicate floral print, it has medium straps, with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt that falls just to her knees. She is wearing flat sandals, she looks like she is ready for a nice spring day in Italia. Her hair is down and wavy around her shoulders, just how he likes it.**

 **Charles takes in her beautiful face and body. "Hello Liza, you look beautiful as always." He bends down to kiss her lips.**

" **Flowers! That's so nice."**

" **I thought I better show up with flowers and a good wine so hopefully Maggie might not go to hard on me!" He smiles.**

 **He follows her up the stairs, letting his eyes watch her long legs as she walks in front of him. He tries to not to stare, but she is so beautiful, and he loves every inch of her body. She stops to kiss him one more time, "Are you ready to meet the famous Maggie?"**

 **He smiles "As ready as ever".**

" **Maggie, this is Charles. Charles this is my best friend Maggie."**

 **Charles hands the flowers to Liza, she moves to find a vase and Charles reaches out to shake Maggie's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Maggie, I've heard so much about you, I feel I know you already."**

" **Like wise Charles." Maggie looks at him knowingly. He thinks 'holy shit what does she know, she acts like she knows a lot'. "So, you've brought wine, let's see what you've brought. Wow that is a very nice wine, it will pair nice with the lasagna. I'm still working on the finishing touches for dinner, come have a seat at the breakfast bar and let's get to know each other a bit." He looks at Liza and smiles, she joins him once more and walks with him to the bar. Charles sits on one of the stools and Liza slides in between his legs and he wraps his arms around her waist.**

" **What would you like to drink?" Liza asks, he says "a glass of wine would be nice."**

 **Charles looks around and starts the conversation. "Maggie as you know I've been in your home before and Liza showed me around your artwork. I have to say your art is amazing! You're very talented. I've got my eye on one of your pieces and I'm hoping you will consider selling it to me. I've got a perfect spot picked out at my home in Pound Ridge."**

" **Thanks Charles. I'd love to work something out with you about the purchase. Is this your way of buttering me up? You offer to buy my artwork?"**

" **No, it's not. I'm happy Liza is the reason for us getting to know each other. It's nice that she wants us to be friends. Please know that my intentions with Liza are good. I care about her a lot and I have for some time. I'm very happy she walked into my life. It has been better with her in it." He squeezes Liza's hand as he confesses this to Maggie.**

 **They sit down for dinner. "Wow Maggie, Liza told me that your lasagna was out of this world and she wasn't lying! This is an amazing dinner. Thank you for having me into your home."**

 **They all talk for a couple hours after dinner, laughing, telling funny stories about themselves. Charles is holding his own against Maggie's inquisition and Liza is drawn to him even more. She sits back and just watches as her best friend and her handsome man are truly enjoying each other's company. Sure, this whole meeting was for Liza, but it is clear, if not for Liza, Charles and Maggie would be friends without her bringing them together.**

 **Charles is holding Liza in his arms as he gets ready to leave and head back to his brownstone. She feels warm in his arms; his body is always alight when they are touching. "I had a really nice time tonight Liza. Maggie is great, thank you for wanting to introduce us."**

" **You were amazing tonight Charles. I knew you both would love each other, but I still was a little worried." She kisses him. "I'm very lucky that you want to hang out with me." She says jokingly. "I wish you could stay the night with me, but I know that you have to get home to those precious girls of yours."**

 **Charles' car is arriving shortly. she walks him downstairs and onto the curb. Charles bends down to kiss her, it is tender, but then moves into a more passionate, needing kiss. Liza has her hands around his back, pulling him to her as close as she can get him. Charles also has his arms wrapped around her waist, he just can't get close enough it seems. "Liza, I want you, but I've got to head back home. I'll dream of you tonight." He says softly in her ear. It sends shivers up and down her spine.**

" **I'll miss you tonight handsome." She doesn't want him to leave, ever.**

 **She kisses him once more before he gets into his Uber and drives away. And almost immediately her phone pings, she knows it is from him, this has become his new normal, sending romantic texts to her.**

' **I searched my soul, all these feelings that I have for you, I can't control. Liza, you're the one thing that can make me whole'**

 **Her response 'My dear, your atmosphere is all I'm breathing in, you are all I need'**

 **Back upstairs in her loft Liza asks Maggie "well, what did you think? Please tell me it went as well as I thought it went!"**

" **Liza, he is a nice guy and you're right, he is very handsome. I can tell he really cares for you and if I'm not mistaken, I think he's in love with you. I watched him, and the way he looks at you, listens to you, touches you…I'm just sayin' I think he's going to tell you soon that he loves you!"**

" **Maggie do you really think so? I know I'm in love with him, but I don't want to say anything because I don't want to scare him off. It does seem that the things he says to me and the times we are together, that he's saying that he loves me, but it's just worded differently. Honestly, that's what I'm doing with him, I'm saying it but not actually saying it."**

 **Maggie asks "Why are you waiting? You both know that you've had these feelings for a long time, you just need to be honest with each other. I doubt if you tell him that he'll run, I think he'll be relieved to hear you say it. You've said that you want to be transparent with Charles, but you're not being 100% transparent, are you? Liza, you need to just put it out there and tell him. Believe me his response is going to be a wonderful thing."**

 **The bell rings to their loft, it is Kelsey. "Liza please buzz me up."**

" **Hey Kels! I didn't expect you tonight. Is everything ok?" Liza thinks 'whew that was close, Charles just left. She came close to catching him here. How would we have explained that?'**

" **No Liza it's not! Do you want to tell me what I just witnessed downstairs?" Kelsey has a look of betrayal and anger as she waits for Liza to answer.**

" **What do you mean?" She knows what she means, but she is hoping she is wrong. Liza knows that Kelsey witnessed Liza and Charles kissing goodnight and telling each other things lovers say before he got in his Uber.**

" **Liza don't play stupid! You know I saw you and Charles kissing! What the fuck Liza! I never expected that you would sleep with the boss to get ahead in the company!" she snaps.**

 **Maggie chimes in. "Watch what you're saying Kelsey! You need to hear Liza out before you jump to conclusions!"**

 **Liza looks at Maggie "Thanks Mags for dinner tonight. We had a great time. Can you give me a moment with Kelsey?"**

 **Maggie nods, "I'll be in my room if you need me. Liza, I had a good time with you and Charles tonight too."**

 **Kelsey is looking at Liza with a very judgmental look on her face. "Well, what the hell Liza, why were you and Charles kissing and why is he having dinner at your home with your friend? Why are you with him? You know this can't be good for Millennial! You're going to ruin everything that I've managed to build at Empirical!"**

 **Liza is starting to get pissed herself. She can't believe Kelsey is being so rude. "Kelsey hold on, how is my relationship with anyone your business? I don't need your permission to see Charles. I'm not doing this to hurt your brand. I'm not sleeping with the boss to get ahead in the company. You know me better than that!"**

" **I don't think I know you at all Liza! How long have you been sleeping with him? Is that what you had planned to get your promotion? God, I'm so pissed right now!"**

" **Kelsey! Hold on, you said the promotion was your idea, that you proposed it to Charles! Don't you dare accuse me of sleeping with Charles just to get ahead at Empirical and Millennial, that's not fair! Why are you pissed Kelsey? You don't need to worry about my love life. Charles and I are just starting something new and we are happy when we are together. Why can't you be happy for me…us. I thought you cared about Charles, don't you want him to find someone?"**

" **Yeah, he needs to find someone other than you Liza! This is going to ruin everything! How long has this been going on?"**

" **Kelsey, again its not about you! Why do you keep going there? Charles and I have been connecting for a long time, probably since the day we met. There is something we share that I've never felt before in any other relationship I've been in."**

" **Liza he's your boss! This will end badly! Is he the reason why you broke things off with Josh?"**

" **Josh and I weren't ever going to be forever. He wanted other things in life that I just didn't want. The whole time I was with him, I was thinking about Charles, it wasn't fair to Josh. I had to end it! Charles and I didn't start seeing each other until a month or so after I broke up with Josh. We didn't plan it, we both were attempting to just stay friends and colleagues, but we had a moment in the Hamptons and we've been dating ever since. We haven't said anything yet, we've been keeping it quiet, just trying to figure out what it is that is happening between us. He's still going through a divorce and it might be better for him and his girls to get through that before we announce it to the world that we are together."**

" **You've been keeping this from me, I thought I was your friend Liza! Clearly, I'm not though! You've had feelings for him for almost a year, you never felt the need to tell me?"**

" **Yes, I've had feelings for him, but again I never thought it would go anywhere. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but after seeing your reaction tonight maybe not saying anything to you was a good thing."**

" **Liza you're right, I'm very upset that you didn't tell me! I would have told you that you need to forget about dating your boss! I can't believe you're 'that girl' that would sleep with her boss!"**

 **Liza is fuming, how dare she presume that Liza is that type of woman. "Kelsey don't you lecture me about dating someone at work! You know you've made bad decisions and slept with a couple of your authors!"**

" **So, what is this thing between you and Charles?"**

" **Kelsey, I believe Charles and I can be wonderful together! We have feelings for each other, I do believe that his intentions towards me are good. I haven't told him yet, but I am in love with him and I believe he feels the same."**

" **God Liza, the Hamptons was only about a month ago, if you all hooked up then how can you already be in love with him? You're going to get hurt if you're not careful!"**

" **Kelsey I've told you that Charles and I have been feeling something since the day we met, we were trying to keep our space, but we just couldn't fight it anymore."**

" **Yeah keep your space, because you both knew that sleeping with the boss isn't a good thing! I just don't know Liza, this is a mess! Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anymore lies you've been keeping from me?"**

 **Liza doesn't want to tell Kelsey about her age, but she knows she better come clean. She should just rip off the band-aid and end this lie.**

 **Liza looks at Kelsey and sighs "Kelsey there is something else. I've been wanting to tell you and I've actually been planning to come clean with a lie I've been telling you for months. I never thought that you would become one of my best friends and the longer I waited to tell you the harder it got to tell you."**

" **Jesus Liza, what the fuck! More lies, just say it already!"**

 **Liza starts to explain her lie about her age and how it came about. "I never meant to lie to you Kelsey, you deserved to know, but I was a coward to not tell you from the get-go. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for lying to you Kelsey. I do love you."**

 **Kelsey is looking at Liza as if she has grown three heads. She can't believe she has been so blind. "Liza, this is way too much! I've got to go."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Liza watches Kelsey leave her loft and slumps on the sofa. 'Well it's all out there now and Kelsey is very upset with me.' She hopes that Kelsey will eventually forgive her for the lies. She knows it may take a bit for this to smooth over.**

 **Maggie walks back into the room "She was very upset, I thought she may take it better than that. It seems she can't get past the idea that what you and Charles are doing is going to be bad for her somehow. Liza, its Kelsey's immaturity coming out, we do have to remember she is only 26. Her reaction to your lie is different than Charles' reaction, he's mature and knows that some things don't need to be blown out of proportion."**

" **But Maggie, I did lie to her and I just through a whole lot at her, I think she has a right to over react. I'm going to take a shower and get in bed, hopefully tomorrow won't be so bad at work." She doesn't believe it, but she hopes.**

" **Liza, just remember that we did have a great time with Charles tonight, if anything just remember that, don't beat yourself up for how this evening ended, ok sweetie?" she hugs Liza tightly.**

 **After her shower she crawls into her bed and attempts to fall asleep, but her mind is racing. She reaches for her phone and sends a text to Charles. 'Are you still up?' She watches the three dots appear immediately and waits for his response.**

' **I'm up and was just getting ready to check on you before I crawled into bed' he replies.**

' **I had a great time with you and Maggie tonight, I hope you did as well' Liza texts.**

' **Liza you know I had a great time, I loved spending time with you and getting to know Maggie'**

' **Charles, Kelsey came by after you left tonight, she spotted us on the curb before you got in your uber'**

 **Liza's phone rings immediately, it's Charles. She answers "Hey baby" she says sadly.**

" **Liza are you ok? I'm guessing if she spotted us on the curb then she witnessed us kissing goodnight?"**

" **Yes, she did, and she is very upset. She kept accusing me of 'sleeping with the boss' and that I'm ruining everything she has built with Millennial and at Empirical. It was horrible Charles. I tried to explain that I'm not just 'sleeping with my boss' but that we are more than that, that we have been connecting for a very long time and we just started a new dating relationship. That we do care for each other and are making each other happy. I also told her about my age and she finally just got up and left, she said it was too much to take in."**

" **Liza, do you want to come over? I'll hold and comfort you. The girls are in bed, we can just lay in each other's arms tonight." He never wants Liza to be sad, it breaks his heart that she is upset.**

" **Charles you know that we can't do that yet. We need to let the girls know that we are dating before I just start walking out of your bedroom in the mornings. I'd love to sneak over, but we really shouldn't do that to the girls."**

" **Do you want me to talk to Kelsey tomorrow? We can have a meeting with her if you like."**

" **I'm hoping that she will be ready to talk to me tomorrow at work, we'll see how it goes. And yes, I do think that you should talk to her at some point. I know that she's always looked up to you, so maybe you can explain that what we are doing is not going to harm her and Millennial. I don't think she will tell anyone about us or my age, she seems to think it could really screw things up, so I think for now she will keep quiet about what she discovered tonight."**

" **Liza we'll get though this I promise. Kelsey will eventually feel better about this situation, I think she was just overwhelmed with all that she learned tonight. Please don't worry too much."**

" **Charles, I can see why she's so mad, I've been lying to her since the beginning. I'm supposed to be her good friend, and I've been lying to her every day that I've known her! God I'm a horrible human being!" she cries.**

" **Liza, please don't cry. It's going to be ok. You haven't lost her, just give her the time and space that she needs."**

 **He continues to try to make her feel better, they both fall asleep without hanging up. The next morning, she wakes up laying next to her phone, she can hear Charles breathing as he sleeps against his phone. She speaks into her phone to wake him, they both need to be getting up and starting there day.**

" **Charles, can you hear me? Charles?"**

" **Liza? We must have fallen asleep together after all. What time is it?"**

" **It's time to get up, we have to get ready for work."**

 **Liza gets to work. She goes by Kelsey's office, but Kelsey is not there yet. She then texts Charles 'I'm in the office, are you in yet?'**

' **I'm in my office, want to come in and talk?' Charles replies.**

' **I'm getting a coffee and I'll be in shortly.'**

 **Charles walks out of his office with his coffee mug and meets Liza at the coffee bar. "Good morning Liza" he says and looks her over, wanting to see that she isn't as sad this morning as she was the night before. "Liza, can I see you in my office? I've got a few questions about the last edit on your author's latest chapters." It's a lie he says out loud, so that their office mates won't suspect something other than work related conversation.**

 **They walk into his office and he closes the door. "Are you okay baby? I don't like that you are upset. It was all I could do, not to call the babysitter last night and come straight to you."**

 **Liza loves that he is so sweet and wants to know she is okay. She knows she is lucky to have him. "I'm better this morning, I've just got to give her time and hope she forgives me. She was overwhelmed by everything last night, I'm hoping that she has calmed down." She is lying to herself, she knows that Kelsey was very upset last night, it may take more than a night sleep to get them back on track.**

" **Liza, I want to talk to her, I want her to know that we are more than just a boss sleeping with his employee." He thinks 'I want everyone to know how I feel about this beautiful and smart woman.'**

" **Charles, she accused me of sleeping with you to get my promotion, to get ahead with the company. Please know that was never my intention. My feelings for you have always been real and there has never been any ulterior motive. I would never be with you for fame or fortune, the only reason I'm with you is because of the man you are on the inside."**

" **Baby, I know that. The promotion was all Kelsey and I, we felt you deserved it. I know you would have gotten that promotion no matter what, you didn't have to be sleeping with me to get it, I promise."**

" **I'm going to get to work and we'll see what happens with Kelsey. Hopefully she'll want to continue to work with me. It may be a bit awkward, but we'll work through it." Liza get up to leave.**

 **He grabs her hand and kisses it. "Come see me if you need anything, I'm free most of the day. Do you want to have lunch today?"**

" **I'd love to have lunch with you. Is 12:30 okay?"**

" **12:30 is great, I'll meet you at your desk and we'll head out."**

 **Liza leaves and as she is walking out of Charles' office Kelsey is at the coffee bar and she give both Liza and Charles a look that is full of disappointment and disapproval.**

 **Charles thinks to himself 'I'll give Liza time to talk to Kelsey, but I will also explain to her that I will not accept her judging me for my choices I make when it comes to Liza and my personal life.'**

 **Liza follows Kelsey to her office. "Kelsey are you okay?"**

" **Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Kelsey snaps.**

" **Well you don't seem okay, that look you just gave Charles and I was very judgmental. I just want us to figure out how to get past this. I truly am sorry for not being honest with you about my age and about Charles."**

" **Liza, I really don't want to talk about it. You've made choices that kept you from telling me the truth, you need to just live with it. I'm not happy about it and I'm not expecting anything more than a working relationship with you. I don't want to nor do I think I can be friends right now!"**

 **Liza looks at her and wants to cry. "I'm truly sorry Kels."**

 **Kelsey gives her a look of annoyance and asks, "Is there anything else you need, work wise that is?"**

" **No, I'll be working at my desk on the edits for my author." Liza leaves and her heart is breaking. She does her best to compose herself, she works straight through to lunchtime, barely looking up from her editing.**

 **Lunch at there little diner is a nice break from a day of tension between Liza and Kelsey. Charles is doing his best to be understanding, but he is very upset with Kelsey and the way she is reacting.**

" **But Charles, she has every right to be mad, I'm been lying to her and I'm supposed to be her good friend, if I'm such a good friend I would have told her long ago."**

 **Getting back to the office Charles and Liza exit the elevator. They are met by Kelsey. Again, she gives them both a look and rolls her eyes. Charles has had enough. He clenches his jaw. "Liza, thanks for lunch. I'll talk to you later." Liza gives him a look and she can see that he is pissed.**

 **Charles turns to Kelsey. "Kelsey, do you have a few minutes? I need to see you in my office." He holds out his hand as to direct her towards his office.**

" **Charles, I really don't think now is a good time." Kelsey squares her shoulders and attempts to hold her ground, she is being so defiant towards her boss, she really doesn't realize how much she is pissing Charles off right now.**

" **Why? Do you have an appointment you are on your way too?" He looks at her with a frown, his eyes hardening.**

" **No, I just think we should wait for a better time to talk." She snaps.**

" **Kelsey, I'm thinking now is a good time. My office please." He states and again moves his hand in the direction of his office.**

 **She turns on her heels and walks swiftly to his office. Charles shuts the door behind them.**

" **Please have a seat Kelsey." He sits behind his desk and looks at her for a moment. Taking time to think about how he is going to handle this. He's trying to stay calm, but he is fed up with her attitude.**

" **Do you have anything to say to me Kelsey?"**

 **She shakes her head; her arms are crossed around her stomach; her body language is one of defiance as she sits in front of him. "No, nothing. I have nothing to say to you or to Liza right now."**

" **I'm thinking that you do have plenty to say to me, the way you've been throwing looks, rolling your eyes and the defiant attitude towards me." He pauses as her watches her.**

 **She looks at him with widened eyes. "Charles, what you and Liza are doing it going to screw things up, you know that right?"**

" **Kelsey, what Liza and I are doing is building a wonderful and loving relationship. We are making each other very happy. I'd think you'd be happy that we've found each other."**

" **Charles I'm not happy at all! You both have been lying to me! How do you expect me to feel or act?"**

" **Look, you are upset I understand, but I'm going to just say that I'm not going to accept any disrespect from you. Kelsey I am your boss, you haven't forgotten that have you? I sign your paycheck, and unless you don't want that anymore, then I suggest you straighten up your attitude." He is watching her with a stern look, he's being tough, but he's not going to let her treat him with disrespect. He continues, "What I do with my life and my company is my business, not yours. Do you understand?"**

 **She is not understanding his threat, she immediately spits out. "Charles did you give her that promotion because she was sleeping with you? It seems that you may be playing favoritism with her because she is in your bed!"**

 **Charles jaw tightens again and then he looks her square in the eyes. "Kelsey, you're treading on thin ice young lady! You know that you brought up that promotion to me. I don't want to hear that accusation ever again. And I'm only going to say this one more time, please understand I will not accept the looks, the eye rolling and the disrespectful attitude from you one more second. I'm your boss, you need to remember that." He threatens.**

 **Charles continues, "You need to find a way to work professionally with Liza and myself. If you and Liza can't be friends because she lied about her age, then okay, but you are colleagues and you both need to figure out how to make that work in the office. You need to be civil towards each other."**

 **She looks at him and knows she may never be able to trust him again. She knows that she needs to try to make a working relationship civil between Liza, Charles and herself or she may be looking for a new job.**

" **Charles, I'll make it work, I'll be civil towards you and Liza as far as work is concerned, but I'm not sure if our friendships will survive the lies. Can I go now and get back to work?"**

" **Okay Kelsey, I can accept that, our working relationships are to remain civil. If we aren't friends anymore then I'll also accept that. I'm sorry about that though, just know that I've always liked you and I do hope that some day you will get over the lies. You are free to go. Have a good day."**

 **She leaves his office and she is fuming, but she does her best to hide it. She knows Charles will expect her to be civil, or else she could be fired.**

 **Charles follows her out and walks to Liza's desk. Liza looks up to see Kelsey walk by and straight to her office, she looks pissed. "Liza can I see you in my office." Liza looks up at Charles, nods and follows him to his office.**

" **Liza, I know that you wanted me to wait to talk to her, but her disrespect towards myself and to you was not anything I could accept for one more second. The eye rolling and the looks she has given us today were unacceptable. She is very upset, but I told her she will need to stay professional and be civil to both of us. She promises to stay civil at work, but she could not promise that friendships would stay intact. I'm sorry about that Liza. She may someday get over it and I hope that for you, I know you care about her."**

" **Charles, I understand you needing to talk to her. She should at least treat you with respect, you are her boss."**

" **Liza, I know that I don't have to say this, but please stay professional with her. We need to keep our Empirical and Millennial family strong."**

" **I'd never compromise Empirical and Millennial just because her and I can't be friends. I promise to be a professional." She confirms.**

 **Liza gets back to her desk and starts to work. She didn't see Kelsey the rest of the day. She had left an email to Liza stating she was out of the office on a business meeting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **It's been a month since Kelsey and Liza's friendship ended. They were managing to work professionally, but it was still sad for Liza that she had lost her friend. Liza was getting more use to the situation, but she still wished for a reconciliation.**

 **Liza and Charles are still dating and getting closer. Tonight, Charles is coming over to Liza's loft for Chinese and possibly reading a book together, or maybe a movie, they hadn't made up their minds, they'd see after dinner. Their nights out on the town are always fun, but she really loved just staying in with him at times. Tonight, is also a celebration, as Liza's divorce papers have been signed, she is just waiting on the judge's signature.**

 **Maggie is leaving the loft for the night and she runs into Charles as he is about to ring the bell. She holds the door open for him "she's upstairs and she's in a great mood. Don't blow it man!" she jokes.**

 **Charles walks in and Liza has music playing and singing along. She has her back to the door as he enters. He stands and watches as she dances and sings along to the song playing on her playlist. He thinks to himself 'God I'm so in love with her'. She turns and sees him and jumps. "Shit you scared the crap out of me!" She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Hey handsome, I'm so glad to see you. Are you hungry? The Chinese is on its way."**

" **Oh, I'm hungry, but maybe for something other than Chinese." He looks at her and his eyes darken with desire.**

" **Aren't you always! Calm down handsome, we'll get there!" She kisses him and looks at him with her own desire.**

" **When you look at me like that Liza, it drives me wild and you put yourself in danger of being carried off to bed!" he says huskily.**

" **Mmmm, well maybe you should carry me off to bed then, maybe teach me a lesson!" she pushes up against him as her skin starts to tingle at the thought of him taking her to bed.**

 **He starts to pick her up and the bell rings. They look at each other, "Chinese…" Liza states and she nudges him to run downstairs to collect their food.**

 **They have dinner and talk about books and if they want to read tonight or watch a movie. Charles suggests going straight to bed. She says, "Haven't you got enough of me yet?"**

" **Never baby." He smiles, his blood running warm through his body, he just wants to be making love to her right now.**

 **Washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen they are still listening and singing along to the music playing. "Liza, you are a good singer. Me, not so much!" Charles shrugs and smirks at her.**

" **You're not so bad Charles. It is fun watching you sing along. You always seem to amaze me at the things you do and you're always open to having fun with me. We should go to a karaoke bar some night!"**

" **Oh, I don't know about that, I may need lots of hard liquor to get up in front of a crowd and sing!"**

" **I think we can do that! Besides, isn't that what karaoke is all about, getting drunk and singing in front of a bunch of strangers? I'm sure if you look up karaoke in the dictionary, that would be the definition." She smiles at him. "Oh Brooks, you're going to sing karaoke with me, I promise!"**

 **They are finished cleaning, still discussing on what to do, they both seem to be leaning towards reading a classic, maybe start Dracula. The playlist starts to play Dan & Shay's song, Speechless. He throws the dish towel to the counter and reaches for his girl. "Liza, can I have this dance?" **

**They start to dance, and Liza thinks 'god this man is so romantic, and I don't know how I got so lucky to find him'.**

 **He's a good dancer and she follows his lead perfectly. Their feelings for each other have grown more and more over the last couple months that they have been together.**

 **As the song continues and they are dancing, Charles kisses her tenderly, holding her face in his hands, he rubs his thumb across her bottom lip, looking at her with so much love. She looks into his eyes, they've always had the best eye contact, its like they enter each other's souls by looking into the other's eyes. She holds on to the belt loops of his jeans as they continue to dance. "I love you Liza". He kisses her again.**

 **It is the most tender kiss and moment she has felt with him ever. He pulls away and searches her eyes, wondering what she is feeling. "Charles, I love you." And she kisses him back.**

 **He is so happy and relieved to have told her how he has felt for so long. His heart is pounding.**

 **They finish the dance and hold each other for a moment. She pulls back from him. "I've been wanting to say that for so long. Charles, I've been in love with you for so long."**

" **Liza, I have been in love with you since the day I met you. When you chose to be with me and said you wanted to be my girl, I couldn't believe my luck. I thought 'how could this beautiful woman want me? What have I done to deserve her?' I've wanted to tell you since the first night together in the Hamptons that I love you."**

 **They kiss passionately. Charles picks her up. "Liza, I want you, let me make love to you." He takes her to her bedroom and they show each other how much they love each other all night long.**

 **They wake early even though they were up all hours of the night making love to each other. Experiencing each other's love in a whole new way. Yes, they had both admitted to themselves that they loved each other, but after saying it out loud, telling the other 'I love you', well last night was so much more intimate and so full of love.**

" **Mmmmm, I slept like a baby." Liza admits. "I think I sleep better when I'm in your arms."**

" **I know I sleep better when I'm with you. But why are we up so early? We were up half the night, we should still be sleeping." He nuzzles into her hair and kisses her head. "I love you."**

" **I'm never going to get tired of hearing that. I love you Charles."**

 **They kiss and start to make love again, melting into each other. They just can't get enough of each other. The feelings are so intense, Liza feels tears leave her eyes and Charles kisses them away. They are happy tears, tears of love, like she has never felt before.**

 **Falling asleep after their morning love making, they sleep for a couple hours. Charles wakes first and heads to the kitchen. He is probably the happiest man on the planet this morning. He thinks 'why did I wait to tell her? Telling her has changed my life, my heart.'**

 **He is making bacon, eggs and toast. He has also started the coffee.**

 **She walks into the kitchen and just looks at this beautiful man, the man that she loves so much. "Wow, you're making a big breakfast. It smells great." She reaches around his waist and just holds him as he continues to finish the eggs on the stove. She cannot see his face, but he has the biggest smile as she is holding him.**

" **Well after all the time we spent burning calories last night and again this morning, frankly I'm starving!" he laughs.**

 **After they finish breakfast they shower together. Washing each other's bodies and discovering each other again, as if its their first time, as if they've not touched every inch of each other's body before, but now it's different, it is so much more beautiful than before.**

" **Liza, your birthday is coming up in a few days. Any ideas what you'd like to do? Or what I can get you?" Charles is holding Liza as she lays on top of him on the sofa, they are just having a slow Saturday afternoon, talking, napping, just being together cuddling.**

" **Baby you don't need to get me anything, really. Just having you is my gift." Liza hugs him tighter, snuggling into his chest.**

" **No, we're going to do something and I'm going to get you a gift! This is your first birthday as my girl and I'm going to make it a good one. We can have a party. We can go somewhere near or far, what ever you want."**

" **I'd love to have Caitlin here for my birthday, but she is with her dad visiting his parents. It is time you meet her, but we will have to do that after she gets back. I'm not sure about a party, maybe something with you, Maggie and a couple friends. You know just a small intimate get together, doesn't have to be too extravagant."**

" **Would you be open to also going somewhere? We can just make it a weekend trip, I was thinking about Hilton Head Island or Savannah GA. Have you ever been there? Both places are beautiful."**

" **I've never been to Savannah and I've always wanted to go." She looks at him with happiness.**

" **Then Savannah it is! God, I love you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before last night. I was so worried that you would freak out knowing how I was feeling and run the other way."**

" **Charles, I'm never going to get tired of hearing you tell me that you love me! In some way I knew you loved me, the things you would say. The texts you would send, they were so romantic and full of love. I'm not mad that you waited, I have no right to be mad. I did the same thing, I waited to tell you even though I knew I loved you for so long. Did you have any idea that I was falling in love with you?"**

" **Yes, I had hoped that what I suspected was real. I felt you loved me, but then again, I'd tell myself that surely someone as beautiful and wonderful as you could ever love me. I've got so much baggage… divorce, full time single parent to my girls. How could you really love me?"**

 **She looks up to him "Charles, that's the craziest thing you've ever said. You are worthy of love. We both have baggage, we both have a past, but that would never stop me from running into your arms over and over again. You're a wonderful man and a great father. Any girl would be lucky to have you loving them. I'm so happy it is me that gets to experience your love." She stretches up to kiss his lips.**

 **He holds her around her waist and kisses her deeply. Their passion is heating up, he runs his hand across her ass and presses her down on to his arousal. She moves her hand down between them and reaches into his shorts and wraps her hand around him and strokes him. "Ahhhh…. Liza" he moans.**

" **So eager already" she says to him sexily. "It seems we can't get enough of each other." He kisses her hard.**

 **Liza sits up and removes his t-shirt, she leans down to kiss his chest and lick his belly button. She pulls at his shorts, he lifts his hips to allow her to move them down past his hips, freeing him. "Mmmm" she licks her lips and strokes him as she watches him.**

" **Liza you are so fucking sexy!"**

 **Liza removes his shorts and she moves down so that she can take him in her mouth. She sucks and strokes him until he comes loudly. "Liza….my god, Liza! Ahhhh!"**

 **Charles is trying to come back to earth, that was probably the best head she had ever given him. "Liza Jesus that was amazing! Now it's my turn!"**

 **He picks her up, so she is standing in front of him between his long legs. He leans to her belly and lifts her shirt to kiss her navel. He removes her shirt and kisses each breast, tugging at each nipple with his teeth. Charles then removes her shorts and panties. He runs his nose along her sex and then his tongue. She moans as she throws her head back, feeling Charles' tongue on her, something she never dreamed she would really experience.**

 **Charles moves her to the sofa and lays her back and spreads her legs. She lays her legs over his shoulders. His tongue is licking her up and down, around and around, moving inside of her. He kisses her and sucks her until she can't stop convulsing at the contact of his mouth and tongue. "Charles, gahhddd!" she moans.**

 **He is hard again and while she is still coming down from her orgasm, he slides his erection into her. "AHHHHHH!" they both growl at the feeling. He is pushing hard into her and she is meeting him with every push. "Charles! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"**

" **Liza you feel so fucking good! I can't get enough of you! I just want to be inside of you, fucking you!" as her pushes into her with long slower strokes.**

 **She is panting, and she can feel herself getting close again. She starts to tighten around him, it is all he needs as she screams all her pleasure as she explodes, and he releases his own orgasm. He collapses on her, they are breathing hard and ragged. Their hearts are pounding, their bodies are glistening with sweat. He lifts himself off her, they look into each other's eyes.**

" **Lord, we're like a couple animals since last night. What are we, teenagers?" Charles jokes and they both start to laugh.**

" **Liza, I love you"**

" **I love you Charles"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Charles and Liza sat down together, the same weekend they had said 'I love you' and researched great things to do and places to stay in Savannah. They booked a beautiful Victorian home B &B in the Historic Landmark District, it ****will put them close to museums, monuments, restored 18** **th** **century homes, restaurants. There will be so much to do in the two days that they are in Savannah, but they both agree that they would love to join in on a ghost tour, yes that is a definite must.**

 **Savannah Georgia.**

 **It is Saturday, Liza's birthday and they got in late Friday night, catching their flight after work, trying not to draw attention that both were out of town at the same time. Charles and Liza are here for the weekend, celebrating her birthday. Getting in so late on Friday night and by the time they were settling into their room it was close to midnight. As Friday turned into Saturday Charles and Liza started their celebration of her birthday, they get lost in each other, making love in their new weekend city** **.**

 **Liza can't believe how charming and beautiful this southern escape is. She had always wanted to come here, but never dreamed it would be this beautiful. The period architecture, the art, the history, the ghost stories, cobblestone streets all set under a veil of Spanish moss.**

" **Charles thank you for bringing me here. Have you been her before?"**

" **I've actually been here but it was several years ago. I was here on business, back when my dad was still publisher at Empirical, I came down to meet an author about a potential book deal." He explains. "It was strictly business though, but I told myself that I should come back someday and just take in what Savannah has to offer. I'm glad I get to experience Savannah with you Liza."**

 **The cuisine in Savannah is amazing, they admit they will have to come back so that they can spend more than a couple days. There is so much to do, to see and to taste in this beautiful place.**

 **After sightseeing and walking most of the day taking in this beautiful southern gem that is Savannah, they are heading out now for dinner and then a ghost tour. Dinner this evening will be at the famous Belford's.**

" **Happy birthday Liza. You are the sweetest song. I love you baby." Charles smiles and pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it.**

' **Lord, where does he come up with the beautiful things he says?' She looks at him with so much love. "Charles, I love you too. I'm going to love you endlessly. I thank God every day you are mine."**

 **Charles places her gift on the table and slides it towards her side of the table. It's a small box wrapped in blue paper and a purple bow tied around it.**

" **I told you not to get me anything. Savannah is enough, you're all I want for my birthday." She looks at the box, she thinks 'it's small, more than likely it's jewelry'.**

" **Liza baby please just open it." He looks at her as she smiles and reaches for her gift.**

" **I love it, it is beautiful!" It is a beautiful necklace with a solitaire tear drop diamond. "Charles you really shouldn't have, this has to be expensive." She looks at him.**

" **Don't you worry about what it cost. You are worth it Liza. I want to give you everything." He gets up and moves to her side of the table and helps her put on the necklace. He kisses her neck and shoulder after he secures the necklace as her blood warms with the touch of his lips on her.**

 **After dinner they have plans for their ghost tour. They spend the evening on the 'Trolley of the Doomed' and dare to explore the darker side of 'America's Most Haunted City'. Their voyage took them throughout Savannah's historic district, focusing on some of Savannah's most haunted sites, eerie legends and frightening residents.**

" **That was a lot of fun Charles. What did you think?"**

" **It was very interesting. Makes me think we need to work on finding an author that has a good ghost story." He smiles and holds her close as that walk back to their B &B.**

 **They have a nightcap in their room and talk about their day and what to do tomorrow. Under soft lighting they are sitting on a sofa in their room holding each other close. Charles is leaning back on the sofa and Liza is wrapped in his free arm, leaning against his chest.**

" **Charles, is it crazy that I've fallen so hard and fast for you? When I first met you at work in Diana's office and we were talking about authors and novels, there was something there immediately for me. I knew that you were off limits, but I was drawn to you. I wanted to know all about you. I wanted to just be able to talk to you and be around you. I would spot you across the room after that and I felt an unmistakable pull too you." Liza takes a sip of her drink and then breathes him in. "After my bad marriage, I really never expected that I'd find someone like you. I've read novels that have spoken of great love and romantic men. I just never thought I'd find anything like that. I sometimes think that how I feel about you is just to good to be true. It scares me sometimes, what if we don't work out? What if I can't have you in my life? Will I ever get over you?" A tear run down her cheek.**

 **Charles sits his drink on the end table next to him and reaches for Liza's chin with his fingers and lifts it up so that he can see her eyes. "Don't cry baby. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. If I've got anything to say about our life together, its that I'll not let anything pull us apart. I didn't think that someone like you existed? Now that I've found you and you are mine, I'm not going to screw it up. I want to be yours till the day I die." He kisses the corner of her eye, kissing the tears away. "Liza you have my heart and my soul. I get it, we've only been together as a couple for a couple months, but our hearts have been together from the moment we first met. I've loved you from the beginning. I would think to myself, how can I be in love with a woman that isn't going to be with me, but it didn't stop my heart from falling."**

 **More tender kisses from Charles, along her cheeks, her lips, her jawline, her neck. "I love you Liza." Charles whispers in her ear. Liza's body tingles as Charles kisses her and whispers in her ear.**

" **I love you Charles." They hold on to each other for a while longer, just feeling their love envelope them. Later in bed they make love and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms, both feeling that nothing can stop them and their love.**

 **Birds are singing outside their B &B window on Sunday morning as they wake. Charles gets up to check his phone and the time. "Looks like we overslept a little. But we've got time to have a quick shower and start our last day in Savannah. Come on sleepy head, join me in the shower." He bends down to kiss her lips and then tugs her out of the bed.**

 **Liza groans "Do we really need to go back to New York tonight? I just want to stay here with you, in this beautiful place."**

" **Baby, unfortunately we do have to get back to reality and New York tonight, but we've still got one more beautiful day. Tell me what you want to do, and I'll make it happen. But for now, we need to get up and start our day."**

 **Their Sunday was a great day in Savannah, it is late Spring and the beautiful flowers and gardens along their walk are breathtaking. They walk hand in hand along the cobblestone streets thinking that it would be so nice to be able to walk hand in hand when they get back to New York. Charles vows to himself that he must get his divorce settled and figure out how to tell the world about this wonderful new love he has found. He wants everyone to know how he feels about her.**

 **They were able to have a nice lunch, went on a ferry ride and visit an art gallery and a museum today. Their flight back to New York is late in the evening, getting them back to New York at 10:30.**

 **After they get back to their room, they have a couple more hours before they need to be at the airport. Charles asks "Is there anything else you want to do before we head to the airport? We've got a couple more hours."**

 **Liza walks over to him as she starts to slide her dress off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She places her hands on his chest and softly pushes him back towards the bed, he wraps his arms around her and they fall into the bed.**

" **Make love to me Charles. I need you one last time before we get back to reality." She kisses him as she is laying on top of him. His hands are caressing her back. "I love you Charles, I'm going to show you how much I love you, please show me how much you love me!" Liza whispers to him.**

 **Charles unhooks her bra and she sits up as he removes it, freeing her beautiful breasts, he cups her breast and rubs his thumbs across her nipples and watches them react to his touch. "I'm in awe at how beautiful you are Liza." He says as he pulls her down to his mouth to kiss her once more. He rolls her over, and kisses down her neck, collar bone, her shoulder, down her arm, her wrist, her hand and the palm of her hand, kissing it tenderly. "You taste so sweet my love."**

 **He is sitting up on his knees, her legs between his legs. He pulls his shirt off over his head and throws it to the floor. Liza rubs his chest and his stomach, tracing her finger along his belly button and then along his happy trail to his belt buckle. She starts to unbuckle his belt and he is too eager and helps her. She unzips his slacks and reaches inside of them and strokes him. He leans back down to her to kiss her again as she continues to hold him firmly. Charles stands to removes his pants and boxers, he reaches for her panties and pulls them down her long legs.** **Liza lifts onto her elbows to watch him, she spreads her legs for him, waiting for her handsome lover to move onto her, into her. Charles climbs up between her legs and Liza wraps her hand around him once more and leads him to where she so desperately needs him to be.**

 **The feeling of him inside of her is the best feeling. "Charles, I never knew it would be this good." She is looking at him as he slowly loves her.**

" **Liza, I melt away with your touch, your kiss . Every time with you is the best time. When I'm with you it's like I'm home. I love you, I love you so very much." Charles declares.**

 **Showing each other just how much they love one another one last time in Savannah, they both know they will never forget this beautiful birthday weekend, this beautiful town and this beautiful love they are experiencing together.**

 **Back in New York, Charles turns his phone back on after leaving the airport heading towards his brownstone.**

 **He is about to text Liza something romantic when he gets a notification that he has a voicemail from Pauline. He thinks, 'I wonder what she wants?' He waits to listen to it. First, he must send a text to his girl.**

' **You are the sweetest thing I've ever seen, and to think that you were meant for me, I love you baby.'**

 **Liza responds 'Can we go back to the last time my arms held you? I love you Charles.'**

 **He finally listens to the voicemail from Pauline. She is back in New York and wants to talk. He refuses to call her tonight, he is not ready to talk to her. Charles' head is pounding! "What the fuck?" he grumbles.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **He listens to the voicemail from Pauline again in the morning. 'God what a horrible way to end a beautiful weekend with Liza.' Charles groans again. Then he lies to himself, 'maybe she just wants to tell him that she is ready to sign the divorce papers and stop pushing back on my demands.'**

 **Charles calls his divorce lawyer first thing when getting into the office. Hoping that his lawyer has good news, did Pauline's lawyer reach out to him, are they finally agreeing to their demands? But no, the lawyer had not heard from them. "Charles I'll reach out to her lawyer and see if he knows why Pauline is back in town and why she is attempting to contact you. You don't have to call her if you don't want too, this is what your lawyer is for. Wait for me to call you back before you call her though." Charles agrees and hangs up.**

 **The morning meeting was basically a normal Monday morning meeting. But Charles was somewhat distracted, he tried to pay attention, but his mind was spinning, 'why is she back?' He is still waiting for his lawyer to call back, it's been an hour since they spoke. 'What the fuck is taking so long?' He swears under his breath.**

 **As everyone leaves from the conference room, Liza stays back and watches Charles as he continues to sit in his chair at the head of the table. "Charles, what is wrong?" She knows him, and she can tell he's worried about something.**

" **Nothing Liza…nothing." He lies.**

" **No, I know you I can tell something is wrong. Are the girls ok?" She looks at him with love and concern.**

" **They are fine, I surprised them this morning and showed up to walk them to school, they were so happy to see me. They had a great time with their cousins over the weekend. I just needed to see them." His face lights up as he talks about them, but then it seems to change once more.**

" **Charles, I know something isn't right. Please tell me, if I can help in any way to make things better, please tell me." She looks at him, she wants to hold him, but knows she can't, not here.**

" **Pauline is back in New York and she wants to talk. I haven't talked to her yet, I'm waiting to see if her lawyer knows why she is attempting to contact me. Frankly I'm hoping she is here to settle the divorce, but somehow I'm thinking it can't be that easy." He rubs his hands through his hair, worry clouding his face.**

" **Okay, lets just breathe for a second Charles. Maybe she is just here to settle the divorce, lets hope that is it. Don't worry yourself sick over this. Whatever it is, you'll handle it. We'll handle it." Liza assures him.**

 **Charles' phone buzzes and he looks at it. "It's my lawyer Liza, I better take this."**

" **I'll leave you alone, let me know if you need anything." Liza leaves the conference room for Charles to take his call.**

 **Charles leaves work at the end of the day. He is anxious to get home to his girls. Earlier his lawyer had no news as to why Pauline was reaching out to him. Her lawyer didn't even know that she was back in New York. Charles has made it a point to not call her back, not today anyway. He had been away from his girls all weekend, so he just wanted to get home to them and be a dad for the evening.**

 **As he is getting out of his car at his brownstone, Pauline is waiting on the step. He stops dead in his tracks. He hasn't seen her in over a year. She looks like a stranger now, not like the woman he had spend over a decade of marriage with.**

" **What are you doing here?" He asks abruptly. There is no love in his voice, there is no love in his heart for this woman that bore his children, for this woman that left him and his children almost 1 ½ years ago.**

" **Charles, I just want to talk. Can we talk?" Pauline looks at him with hope in her eyes.**

" **No, not tonight, I'm not doing this tonight. You can't just show back up and expect me to drop everything to talk to you. I don't have time for you, just as you didn't have time for me and the girls when you abandoned us." He snarls.**

" **Charles, I want to see my girls! I need to explain myself to you, please let me come in." she begs.**

" **No! You just don't get it do you? You walked out on us, if I let you up to see the girls, who's to say you won't get up and walk out of their lives again? No, I'm not letting you see them. Good night Pauline." He pushes past her and walks through the door and locks it behind him.**

 **Later that evening Charles calls Liza. "Hello baby" he says softly. "I miss you, I wish I could hold you tonight. I just need to hold you. I need you to tell me it's all going to be okay."**

 **He explains his encounter on the steps with Pauline. Lisa listens and tries to give him the support he is needing. "Charles, I know it's hard to accept that she is back, but you knew that someday she would show back up. We can only hope that she is coming back as a better person, not the person she left as, the person that abandoned her children, her husband."**

" **I just don't even want to look at her. She repulses me Liza, to know she walked out on my girls, it's more than I can bare. I got over her leaving me a long time ago, but my girls, it's just something I can't get past. I'm so angry about that! She has no clue how devastated they were after she left. She doesn't deserve to see them anymore."**

" **Charles, you need to stay strong baby, I know you're hurt, but your girls are the priority here. I think you are going to have to hear her out. Find out what she is really wanting to accomplish by coming back to New York. You don't want to be what keeps your children from their mother, you know they'd never forgive you if they knew that you were keeping them apart. It's hard to hear, I know, but you know I'm right. No matter what she did, she may be ready to redeem herself when it comes to the girls and to you in a way."**

" **Liza, tell me how much you love me. I just need to hear it."**

" **Charles, I love you, more than you'll ever know."**

" **I love you Liza, more than I ever thought I would."**

 **Charles calls Pauline the next morning. She answers "Charles?"**

" **Okay we can talk, but you can't see the girls yet. We need to talk before I let them see you. Do you understand?"**

" **Yes." She says with hope in her voice.**

 **They make plans to meet at 1 pm. He has cleared his day of meetings, he hopes it won't take long, he doesn't want to be away from his girls tonight. More than ever he just wants to be home with them.**

 **Charles also asks Liza to his office to explain what is happening. "I'm going to meet with her today at 1. I just want you to know where I'm at and I don't want you to worry."**

" **Why during the day? Why not after work? Where are you meeting her?" Liza asks, worried that in some way he couldn't wait to meet up with her, hoping it's not because he's missed her and that maybe something could happen between them before the girls got home.**

" **We are meeting at my lawyer's office. I don't want to take away from my evening with the girls to hear her ridiculous reason for coming back to New York." He explains.**

 **Liza breathes a sigh of relief. "That sounds reasonable."**

" **Liza, you didn't think I'd be attempting to meet up with her early for us to do something did you? You know that I'd never…" He looks at her as if she has grown another head.**

" **Charles, I uh…" She looks at him and feeling silly for being worried.**

" **Liza, there is nothing that will ever make me walk back to her. Even if you weren't in my like, I'd still not be with her. I told you it was over between us before she left. I can't believe you would worry about that. I'm all yours Liza, you're stuck with me, okay baby?" He looks at her trying to reassure her.**

 **She sighs "I know, it's just sometimes a girl can be a bit insecure."**

 **Charles gets up and walks around to her and sits beside her. He takes her hand and kisses it then he tugs it to his heart. "This is yours Liza, it belongs to no one else, I promise." He then tugs her a bit more, pulling her over to his lap and kisses her tenderly.**

 **As he gets to his lawyer's office, the dread is growing. He doesn't want her here, in his life, not even the girl's lives, but he knows that is wrong. The girls deserve to have their mom. He meets with his lawyer first and is advised to listen, don't give up anything, we need to see what her and her lawyer has to say.**

 **As it turns out she doesn't want the divorce, she wants a chance to be a family again. She wants a reconciliation with Charles. After a few minutes the lawyers leave Charles and Pauline in the conference room to talk.**

" **Charles, I'm so sorry that I walked away from you and our girls. I'd give anything to have it all back. I should never have strayed and left you. I hope you will some day forgive me and take me back." Pauline pleads.**

 **He doesn't have anything to say to that, he just looks at her. He thinks to himself 'She's fucking crazy if she thinks I'd give her a second chance.'**

 **She continues "I'm staying in New York, I want to be a mom again. I miss my girls so much. I've come back as a changed woman. I want to be a good wife. I've been working on my writing again. I've been in therapy trying to figure out why I left and stayed away from you and the girls. I'm willing to go to marriage counseling anything to get us back on track, please tell me I've not lost you."**

 **Charles breathes slowly trying to stay calm. "Pauline, I don't love you anymore. We both know it was over before you left. I don't think that any amount of therapy could ever get us back together. I want a divorce and you should want a divorce too, get on with your life, like you have the last year and half. You didn't love me when you cheated and left, if you had loved me you never would have strayed."**

" **Charles, I do still love you and I've seen the error of my ways." She looks at him trying to see some bit of her husband in there, the husband that did love her at one time in their life.**

 **She continues to explain why she did what she did, but Charles was basically checking out. He didn't want to be here with her, he was shutting down. "Can I see the girls? I want to work something out to see them regularly. I'll get an apartment and I'd love to have them start staying with me at times. Can we work something out for them?"**

 **They call their lawyers back in. Charles explains that he still wants to go through with the divorce, Pauline seems hesitant, but agrees that they need more negotiations on everything, particularly custody and visitation. She also explains that she wants to start seeing the girls on a regular basis. The lawyers suggest that Pauline definitely get an apartment before she has them over for regular visits, but once the apartment is acquired and the girls are comfortable with having her back in their lives, then Charles and Pauline should alternate weeks with the girls. Charles is not happy with this at all, he doesn't want to be away from his girls for a whole week, every other week. He is livid, but his lawyer says let's see how the girls feel, remember this is about them and their relationship with their mother.**

 **It's been a long meeting, Charles can't wait to leave. He needs to get home and just wash this horrible day away. The girls are home with the babysitter working on their homework when he arrives. It is getting close to the end of their school year and they are also excited that next week is the last week of school for the summer. He thinks about how he's going to tell them that their mother is back. He wonders what their reaction will be like. He decides to fix dinner for them before he tells them.**

" **So, what would you girls like for supper?" he asks the girls.**

 **They both agree on spaghetti. He thinks to himself, that's a great supper idea and it's quick and easy to prepare.**

 **While at the dinner table Charles decides to explain to the girls that their mother is back in town and wants to see them. "What do you think? How do you feel about getting to see you mommy again?"**

" **Is she going to move back in with us?" Nicole asks.**

" **No sweetie, your mom and I are going to stay apart, we are going to get a divorce. She will be getting an apartment here in the city and she wants to see about you two visiting with her. She wants to be your mommy again, she wants to be in your lives again, she promises that she will not leave you again." He decides not to say anything about the visitation every other week just yet. He doesn't want to overwhelm them with too much.**

" **I guess it will be okay to see her again. Will you be there when we get to see her Daddy?" Nicole asks.**

" **Honey I'll be there the first time you get to see her if you want, I'd never leave you if you're not comfortable with it." He smiles at her.**

" **How about you Bianca? You've been very quiet sweetie. Are you glad to get to see you mommy again?" Charles asks her.**

" **I don't know, I guess it's okay." Bianca says.**

 **They finish supper and have some ice cream for dessert. The girls seem to be okay, not really acting like the fact that their mother is back has disrupted their normalcy of their evening with their dad. They talk about summer vacation and what they'd like to do. They both say they want to go to Disney World, he says "we'll have to see about making plans to visit Disney World then." The girls squeal with happiness and hug their dad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

" **Hello baby" Charles says as Liza answers her phone. He has decided to FaceTime tonight. With everything that has happened today, of all the things that he didn't like about the day, getting to talk to her and see her face is something that helps correct the wrongs of the day, he has missed her today.**

" **Hey handsome" Liza smiles at him, looking to see if he seems better than he did when he left the office today for his meeting with his lawyer and Pauline. He had a look of dread on his face when he left. She has been worried about him all day, she loves him so very much and when he is down, she is there with him.**

" **It's been the day from hell. I would love to have this day back again and omit the Pauline parts. Plus, I've missed you so much, I don't like being without you Liza."**

" **So, do you want to tell me about it? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She knows that she'd do almost anything for this man, never thinking that she'd love him this much.**

 **He sighs heavily, "Pauline is going to get an apartment in New York. She wants joint custody of my girls. Our lawyers say that we should switch them off between us, we each get them every other week. God Liza, how am I supposed to live without them for a whole fucking week?!" He rubs his forehead, face and chin, his frustration is clearly evident.**

 **Liza takes a deep breath and speaks softly. "Charles, I know that it's hard, but you must think about the girls. If they want to see her, then you know you'll have to let them spend time with her. At least she is staying close and not wanting to take them back to California."**

" **Then she announces she doesn't want the divorce, she wants me to take her back! I told her that she was delusional, that it wasn't going to happen, that I don't love her any more and that our marriage was over before she walked out. She knew that too, she knew we weren't working for years."**

" **Oh…so she…uh" Liza doesn't know what to say, she cannot form the words as her mind starts to spin. The color has drained from her face, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach.**

 **He immediately sees Liza's color drain from her face, he feels terrible for telling her about that part of the day, he needs to reassure her. "Liza baby, I promise that I'd never take her back. I love you and I want to be with you, not her. I want to get my divorce finalized so I can be with you. My lawyer knows that I'm proceeding with this divorce and that is that." Charles looks at her, trying to see that she understands that it's her, not his ex-wife that he wants to spend his life with.**

" **But does she know that? I'm scared Charles, you both have history… years of history…" Liza's heart is trying to break, and the room seems to be spinning, colors are fading. She thinks that she can't lose this man, not now, not after they have found each other.**

" **Liza, you are my love, I never expected you ever! Please believe me, you are my future, the only future I want. I love you, I've never known love like this. You're not going to lose me baby." He again works to reassure her, but she is still looking as if someone has drained her life blood from her body. He pleads, "Hey, come back to me, Liza look at me." She finally looks at him through the phone screen. "I love you, only you." He smiles at her gently, and now his heart is breaking to see her so scared, and he thinks again 'God, why did I tell her about that part of the meeting, I can't stand seeing her so frightened, so heartbroken, so uncertain.'**

" **I know that you love me, it's just scary. I get it, I know how wonderful you are, and she'd be crazy to not want you back. Was I delusional to think she wouldn't want you back? I promise I'm not going to let her return to New York and wanting you back screw with my head. I love you Charles, I know that we have something special."**

" **Liza, she wasn't crazy to leave me, our marriage wasn't working, I wasn't this man with her. Liza, it's because of you that I want to be this man I am today with you. With you by my side, I feel alive again, having you has made me whole. When you walked into my life you changed it and made is wonderful. I love you. I'll never stop loving you." He admits as his heart is in his throat, choking back tears.**

" **I just can't imagine how I'd survive without you and your love. I know that we should not define ourselves with the love we have for another, that we are our own person, but I don't want to be without you, I want you to be my greatest love, I want to be defined as your greatest love. Charles, you're the sweetest man I've ever known. I love you and I'll never stop loving you." She kisses her phone and wipes the tears from her eyes.**

" **Hey, why don't you come on over. It's not too late. The girls just got to bed, so just come over so we can hold each other tonight. I need you by my side Liza. I can get the girls off to school in the morning and then we can head to work. Or we can play hooky and just spend the day together. Come on baby, let me order you a car." He looks for her to say yes. "I need you."**

 **She smiles, knowing she can't resist the invite. She needs him desperately, "Charles, you're getting bold! Having me over again on a work night, the girls are home. I don't know…what if they wake up and find me there?"**

" **Then maybe it's time we tell them that we are dating, that you are in my life and I'm not letting you go. I really need you tonight, and I can tell you need me too. Come over Liza."**

" **Ok, I'll put together a bag and some clothes for tomorrow, but we have to go to work. I unfortunately have a couple meetings tomorrow that cannot be rescheduled." She starts moving around her room picking out her essentials for a sleep over and a workday tomorrow.**

 **Liza gets to the brownstone at 10:45 pm. He greets her with a soft kiss and they quietly go upstairs. "I'm having a drink, you want one?" Charles asks.**

" **Yes, I'd love one."**

" **Bourbon? Wine?" Charles asks.**

" **I'll have what you're having." She smiles as he pours her a bourbon.**

 **They sit on the sofa and just hold each other. "Liza, I want to tell the girls that we are together. I want you to be able to come over and not have to sneak you in and out. I'm tired of sneaking around."**

" **But if we tell them, then that means that Pauline will find out. We can't ask them to keep that from her, nor do I think they could. Plus, it could cause issues with your divorce."**

" **Liza I was this close to telling Pauline today." He holds his finger and thumb up to show a tiny space between them.**

" **Are you really ready to do this? Do you think it's wise? Are you just reacting to her coming back and saying she wants to make it work?"**

" **No, if she hadn't come back, I'd still want to tell the girls. I'm ready Liza. Aren't you? Don't you want to be free of hiding?"**

" **Of course, I'm ready to tell them, but I think you should talk to your divorce attorney first. Get his opinion before we say anything. Let's see what he thinks, okay? If he's okay with it, then yeah let's do it." They both silently thinking about how wonderful it will be to open up to his girls, about being a family.**

 **He leans into her and kisses her, tasting of bourbon "Mmmm, you taste good" she looks at him. "Ready for bed?"**

 **He stands and takes her hand, they walk up to his bedroom and get ready for bed. They again just hold each other tight under the soft sheets and comforter in Charles' bed, feeling the warmth of each other, listening to each other breathe, both feeling content that they are in each other's arms, ending this hard day together as a couple. Liza pulls his t-shirt so that he rolls over to her, her mouth opening to his soft gentle kiss, moaning his name as they kiss. "Charles, I love you." The kiss becomes a kiss of need and necessity. Charles removes her t-shirt and her panties, then his t-shirt and boxers. He makes love to her tenderly and shows her how much he loves and needs her.**

 **Charles, Nicole and Bianca are walking back into the brownstone after their week vacation at Disney World. It's been a month since Pauline showed back up and she has finally signed a lease on an apartment. The girls will be starting the new weekly stays between Charles and Pauline tomorrow.**

 **The girls were reunited with their mother on the last day of school, which was about three weeks ago, the first meeting went well, better than what Charles expected, but when it was all said and done, he was glad the girls weren't traumatized by the encounter. Since then there were day visits with their mother, but no staying over at her hotel overnight. Tomorrow at her new apartment will be the first night stay. They've been there and even got to help pick out their furniture for their bedrooms, they seem excited to have their new rooms at her place. Charles is not happy, but he tells himself 'it's for the girls'.**

 **Charles is exhausted, no amount of his daily workout routine could not have prepared his 44 almost 45-year-old body for Disney World, chasing around his two young daughters. He thinks if he never has to go to Disney World ever again, it will be too soon. It would have been easier to have another adult there with him and his girls. He would have loved to have Liza there, spending vacation as a family. But since they had still not told the girls about them dating, then vacation was just him and his girls.**

 **Charles' divorce attorney did advise against saying anything about Liza to the girls and Pauline. "We're actually close to a settlement Charles. Since Pauline is getting to share custody, she isn't really pushing back on the rest of the divorce, just a couple loose ends to tie up on, so we'll get it done, get her to sign and then you can tell the girls about Liza."**

 **A new work week and Liza is ready for it to start. She hasn't seen Charles for ten days, he has been on vacation with his girls, but today he'll be back to work and she can't wait to see him. Liza's heart and soul has missed him dearly, she had never missed David when he left on extended trips, if anything she welcomed the time apart from him. This love she has for Charles is so different, she wonders if she really even loved David, maybe it was love because he was the father of her daughter, but one thing was for sure, the love she has for Charles is beyond any love she ever thought possible for another human being, aside from her daughter.**

 **She has a cute summer dress on with flat sandals, her hair is down and wavy, just how he likes it, she dressed for him today, she is hoping he will like what he sees. She is at the office early, wanting to get a couple things done before everyone gets in, she knows once he walks in her attention will be on him, she will be distracted, knowing she will be looking for him throughout the office as the day goes by, hoping to run into him, sneak moments with him or to possibly catch him looking for her or at her. Those moments between them, when she catches him watching her, it's heady and she wants to just run to him and breath him in or do whatever he desires, she can tell at times those looks are full of desire, she wants to give him whatever he wants. Yes, he can be a distraction, she must work hard at her job now that she knows who the real Charles Brooks is, Charles Brooks after hours, Charles Brooks behind closed doors, the romantic and sexy as fuck, Charles Brooks makes it hard to concentrate.**

 **Charles walks into the office with his long confident stride and is dressed in a nice blue suit and he is tan from his week in Florida. Liza sees him first, as Kelsey and Diana have their backs to his entrance. Liza's mouth goes dry 'dear lord' she thinks, 'he's tan, and looks more handsome than ever' she licks her lips. Charles gives her a smile as he sees her, his beautiful smile, looking oh so much more beautiful, is it because she hasn't seen him in 10 days, or could it be the tan, either way, it's simply the most beautiful sight to her right now. "Charles, you're back!" Liza tries to sound normal, she is melting at the sight of him.**

" **Good morning Liza, Kelsey and Diana." He also tries to sound normal, but the sight of his girl standing there with her hair down around her shoulders, shoulders he wants to kiss, wearing a pretty summer dress. He just wants to take her hand, drag her to his office and kiss her, a lot. He's missed her, more than he expected, at times his heart hurt not having her with him. 'No more vacations without her!' he thinks to himself.**

 **Diana asks "How was Disney World? Looks like you got some sun while you were there." She looks him up and down, she is affected by his presence, she always has been.**

" **It was a good vacation, but exhausting. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with two young girls in that place? My old dad bod can't handle that type of vacation, I really needed help." He chuckles and looks quickly at Liza, he is secretly letting her know that he would have loved to have her there with him. "I'm glad to be back home and back to work."**

 **Liza immediately thinks 'Oh, your old man bod is just fine Mr. Brooks!' Shaking her head and trying to sound professional, "We're glad you're back, will we see you at our morning meeting? Kelsey and I have possibly found a new author that we'd love to tell you about."**

" **I'll be there. I guess I better get to work then." The girls watch him walk to his office. It's hard not to watch him walk in to or out of a room, he's just that kind of man. Liza knows that she's not the only woman that can't keep her eyes off him, he has that effect on women, and probably men.**

 **Liza's phone pings when she gets to her desk. It's a text from Charles. 'You look very pretty this morning. I need to kiss you. Come see me before the meeting.'**

 **She smiles and replies 'You look delicious with that tan. God I've missed you.'**

 **Ten minutes later she is wrapped in his arms as he leans up against his desk, she is between his long legs, pressing to him and kissing him. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Charles breathes in between kisses and nibbling at her ear, his hand caressing her ass under her skirt. "I can't wait for the work day to finish. Let's go out for dinner and then we'll head to your loft, pick up some clothes for you, the girls are gone for the week, let's just shack up together all week, see what it's like, who knows maybe you'll like it and want to make it permanent." He smirks but he is also very serious. He wants her in his home, he wants it to be her home.**

" **You're crazy! But I'd love to play house with you! Even if its only a week at a time. I missed you Charles." She loves the feel of his body touching hers, she can feel he is excited she is back in his arms.**

" **I missed you too. No more vacations without you Liza. I had fun with the girls, but I sure wished you had been there with us. I want us to be a family." He looks at her and is about to kiss her again, when they hear a knock at his office door. "Shit!" He allows Liza to lift away from him and he decides to move back to behind his desk and sit down, as it could be embarrassing to see how excited he is right now. "Come in!" Charles acknowledges the knock at the door. It is Kelsey.**

 **Kelsey knows what they have been up too, she is trying to become more accepting of their relationship. She has tried telling herself that maybe she was a bit harsh on Liza about the lie, and with Charles for his choices. She has been missing her friendship with Liza and even Charles, he has always been on her side and believed in her as a young assistant, an editor and then founder of Millennial. She is unfortunately still upset with them though, it is hard getting over the fact that she was lied too, she wonders why they couldn't confide in her.**

 **Liza and Charles have been giving Kelsey her space, not pushing anything on a friendship, they are just work colleagues with her. They've been keeping it very professional with her. They both agree, if it's meant to be then that friendship will conquer all.**

" **Sorry to interrupt. But Liza and I really want to meet with you about our latest author, her ideas and her manuscript. We're going to bring it up at the morning meeting, but we need to set up a meeting with you so we can go into this book with more depth. Do you have time for us today or tomorrow?" Kelsey's professional side can be one of the best.**

" **I'll look at my calendar for today and tomorrow and get back with you on that. Is that ok with you both?"**

" **Sure, thanks Charles." Kelsey smiles. "It's time for the meeting, maybe we should head that way." Kelsey and Liza head out. Charles follows.**

 **No one in the office seem to have noticed that Liza was in there alone with Charles, they just see the girls coming out with Charles, as if they were all in a meeting. Charles and Liza are doing a great job at keeping their relationship quiet, or so they think. They have done well at staying professional around everyone else while in the office, but if they get a moment alone together, they can't keep from little touches or quick kisses or sweet words to each other. They are hoping to stay under the radar until his divorce is final, then they plan on talking to HR.**

 **Getting back to the brownstone, Liza and Charles are carrying some things of Liza's up to his room and hanging up her things in his closet. Charles had moved some things around in his closet, cleared out half of the drawers in his dresser and has also cleared out part of the bathroom closet so that she can place her things and leave some things if she likes. He's already made up his mind that once his divorce is final, the girls know and accept her as his girlfriend, he's going to ask her to move in. He wants her there every night and morning.**

 **She decided to just bring enough for a couple days. If they don't end up driving each other crazy spending their days and nights together and they still want to spend the rest the week together she'd pick up more things later in the week.**

" **I just don't want you to think I'm moving in. What if you don't like seeing me all the time?" She looks at him.**

" **Liza, I love seeing you all the time! Don't worry about it, we'll play it by ear and see if we can tolerate each other as much as we think we can. I'm hoping that we enjoy this and maybe someday, my home can be your home." He kisses her softly.**

 **They sit down after putting her things away, they have changed into their evening 'hanging around the house' clothes and are talking about finding an author that has a paranormal novel to publish. They both enjoyed the trip to Savannah and the ghost/paranormal tours, it was something that they both want to pursue into a best seller. Charles wants it to be an Empirical book with Liza as the lead editor. Her promotion as executive editor was not only for Millennial, but also for Empirical. She is contractually hired by Empirical, she is not tied to only Millennial. Charles also wants her to move exclusively to Empirical in about a year. The senior editor at Empirical is planning on retiring in a year and he is wanting to get Liza set up to take over at that point. She has been working close with Michael the senior editor for Empirical, attempting to get the feel for the promotion. "I think if you prove yourself in this executive editor position, bring in a couple best sellers, work closely with Michael, then you'll be ready for Senior Editor at Empirical when he retires."**

" **Charles, are you doing this because…." She looks at him.**

" **Absolutely not! You're great as an editor Liza. If you weren't with me, I'd still be pointing you in this direction. I know you've got what it takes, and you know you can do it. You are young, you'll have new insights, new ideas and hopefully will be here until you retire, until we retire, you and I are the future of Empirical Liza, I think with you and me together, we'll push Empirical to new heights in the publishing world." He reassures her, he knows that some people may think she is getting this job early in her editorial career, but he knows she has what it takes, she may not have the years of experience, but she is very smart and will do well with her new career.**

" **Enough about work, this is our first night together 'playing house'." He laughs and starts a playlist on his stereo system. "Wanna dance baby?" reaching for her hand. As the music plays, Charles pulls Liza in his arms and they dance around the room. They are dancing to all different speeds of music, slow and close, even fast and fun. They are laughing, kissing and holding each other tight, they make each other feel like they are young kids in college during times like this.**

" **Dancing with you is the best, I really love it. It doesn't matter where we are, I love that you want to dance with me Charles. It's romantic, sexy and it makes me so very happy. It's something very new to me, I've never had a partner that loved to dance as much as you."**

" **It's an excuse to hold you close Liza." He dips her and kisses her neck. "Those guys that didn't ask you to dance don't know what they were missing out on. Clearly they were losers."**

" **Clearly." She smiles and kisses his lips.**

 **They dance to another slow song, this time they are holding tight, Liza and Charles both have their arms wrapped around each other. Her head is in his chest, his nose is in her hair, as they both breathe in each other. "I hope you'll always be this romantic Charles. Please don't ever stop being this way."**

" **I think as long as I have you, I'll be this romantic. You make me want to be romantic."**

" **Isn't it time for bed? And I need to see you 'dad bod', it's been too long." She looks up at him when the song is over. She has been yearning to be in his arms in more ways than one today. It's been too long since they have spent the night together.**

" **You read my mind baby. Come, I'll show you anything you want to see." He says in her ear.**

 **They shut down the house and head to bed. He takes charge and makes love to her, bringing their first night of 'playing house' to a delicious end. "I love you Liza."**

" **I love you Charles."**

 **They fall asleep feeling very happy about life.**

 **A couple days later and it is Charles' birthday, he is 45 and looking very handsome, healthy and very much in love for this birthday. "What do you want to do for your birthday Charles? I know the girls will be with their mom, but we can do something, or if you want maybe she will let you have them for the day, and we can plan a small celebration."**

" **I've never been a big birthday guy Liza. You don't have to worry about me. And the girls and I celebrated early while we were in Disney World."**

" **No! You wouldn't let me say no when it was my birthday, so I'm not letting you get by without doing something for you. Do you want to go out? Or do we just celebrate with a couple friends?" She wants him to have a good birthday, plus after she has something very sexy planned for him, she remembers back to her birthday and the amazing sex, she wants him to have a good experience too.**

 **Charles thinks about it and does admit it would be nice to maybe celebrate some. This is his first birthday with Liza in his life, so yes, he could celebrate somewhat. "I guess we can see about dinner out with Bob and Julia, maybe Maggie. Something quick and simple, nothing crazy and over the top, and maybe later you'll give me something special." The sexy look he gives her is enough to make her want to pass up any other celebration and move straight to her gift for him, but she tells herself to wait, she will get to his special gift later.**

" **Great, leave it to me. I'll call and see if we can get everyone together for tonight."**

 **At lunch time Charles receives a call from his girls to wish him a happy birthday. "Aw, thank you girls."**

" **Are you having a good birthday daddy?" They ask as they FaceTime with him.**

" **Sure, I'm going to have dinner with some friends after work, and my co-workers even brought me a cupcake today." He holds up the cupcake with a single candle. "How about you two, are you having fun with your mom?"**

" **Yes daddy, but we miss you."**

" **I miss you too. Hey, I'll see you in a few days, so have fun with your mom okay?"**

 **They talk for a few minutes. When he hangs up, he feels good and happy that he got to talk to them, it was an unexpected call, and it made his day.**

 **Charles, Liza, Maggie, Bob and Julia celebrate his birthday later over dinner in a very nice Italian restaurant, there is a lot of great food, wine and conversation. There is laughter and Charles thinks, it's not been such a bad birthday celebration after all. During dinner he keeps his hand on Liza's thigh, softly rubbing it, his anticipation of more celebration with her alone has his blood flowing as well as the wine tonight.**

 **After they get home Liza instructs Charles to get dressed for bed. "Let me get ready and I'll be in to join you." She kisses him seductively and walks into the bathroom. He wonders 'what is she up to?' but does as he is told, he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed and waits. Liza opens the bathroom door and his breath hitches as he sees her. "Happy Birthday Charles" as she walks to the edge of the bed and presents him with a nice new tie that she has tied around her neck, she is wearing nothing else.**

" **Liza, that's the best birthday gift I could ask for." He reaches for the tie and pulls her gently to him. "Yes, the best birthday gift. I love you baby." She continues to give him his gift for hours, doing all the things he loves for her to do to him.**

 **After they are laying sated in the other's arms, Charles kisses her and confesses, "We connect so well. When I'm with you I get lost in you Liza. How is it possible to love someone so much? I've never loved this hard before. Don't freak out Liza, but I'm going to ask you to marry me some day, just so you know."**

 **She is looking at him as he confesses these beautiful sentiments, pouring his heart and feelings out to her. She kisses him softly and looks him in the eyes, holding each side of his face. "I've never loved this hard either and I look forward to the day you ask me to marry you. I know that we've only been together for a few months, but I know I don't want anything but to be with you."**

 **The next day, after Liza has reached out to multiple agents over the last week to try to find a paranormal writer. She is starting to get call backs on her search and has requested manuscripts to be sent and they are starting to come in. Since this is going to be an Empirical book, she is working with Michael, the senior editor at Empirical and of course Charles is also hanging close, he is very interested in finding a new paranormal novel for Empirical. Liza is meeting with writers and reading everything first, she will be picking out the better ones, then she will present her findings and her ideas for editing on each potential novel to Michael and Charles.**

 **Charles has been in touch with his girls every day this week. He is missing the girls, but they seem to be doing well at their mother's new apartment. He tells Liza that he wants them to be happy and he is coming to terms with having to split their time between the parents. "Pauline and I have created this life for them, I just want them to be happy and feel as normal as they possibly can. I know that her coming back and wanting to spend time with them is the best thing for them."**

" **Charles, they are adapting well, I don't think you'll have to worry about them."**

 **Charles and Liza have managed to not get on each other's nerves all week. Liza is still staying with him. They are basically in 'domestic bliss', but both agree it would be much better to have his girls there and to have Caitlin there. One big happy family is what they are hoping for. But for now, they know they must wait for Charles' divorce to be finalized. They are waiting on telling Charles' girls until after, but they both think that they will be able to let Caitlin know.**

" **I'm wanting to set something up with her next week. I'll let her know then. She needs to know how happy I am, and I want her to meet you." Liza explains as she cooks dinner for them.**

" **Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Charles asks about dinner as he sets their places for dinner at the table, all along watching her move around his kitchen.**

" **No, I've got it really." She loves preparing dinner for him, their domestic bliss so far this week has been amazing. They seem to be doing very well at staying under the same roof for several days now. It is Thursday evening, they have been together since Monday.**

 **Done setting the table, Charles walks up to Liza at the stove and places his hands on her hips and kisses her neck. "I love you. Thank you for fixing dinner tonight." He kisses her again.**

 **She loves when he does this, placing his hands on her hips, kissing her neck, it is a very sexy move he has perfected quite well, he knows exactly what it does to her. Before they became a couple, only knowing him as a professional, as her buttoned up boss, seeing him around the office, she had never in her wildest dreams expected the way that he would be as a partner and lover. She had no idea how sexy this man would be.**

 **She pushes him back with her butt, "you need to stop your sexiness or dinner won't get finished." She knows he knows this move he does always gets her blood hot. She thinks if she were to be mad at him, it is possible that he could use this move, and all would be forgiven and forgotten.**

" **I'm fine with that." He teases, pulling her back to him again and nibbling on her ear.**

" **Of course, you're fine with that, you're a man and it's in your DNA! Now behave and let's talk about the new editor you just hired."**

" **He's a good guy, he is smart, and he might bring a couple authors along with him, his name is Zane Anders and I think he will be a great addition to Millennial, since you will be moving back to Empirical. Zane is Kelsey's age and I think Zane and Kelsey will be able to work well with each other. He will be starting in a couple weeks."**

" **I've met him, he's a good editor, I think you did a good thing by hiring him. What did Kelsey say?"**

" **She was in on the interviews with him and she was impressed, I wouldn't have hired him without her approval, he will be working with her after all. It was nice to see her not push back on something else I'm doing with my company, or my personal life." He shakes his head, he is still frustrated with her attitude, but is trying to chalk it up to her age. "Do you ever think she will get over the lies? Frankly, it's time she moves on and accepts it. She's wasting too much energy being angry with us. God Liza I'm glad you're not in your twenties, I don't know how older men put up with younger women. I mean, I was ready to tolerate you as a twenty something, but…." He laughs as Liza turns to look at him with a look that says, 'did you really just say that?'**

" **Oh, tolerate me huh?" She tries to hide her smile, but she can't she knows he is teasing her.**

" **I think I'm going to try to talk to Kelsey again. Try to get her to move on and maybe we can all be friends again. She was always someone that I had faith in, to see her like this is disappointing. God, I'm sounding like a total dad right now." He shakes his head.**

" **Charles, I think that's sweet, you've always cared about her. You know my first day at Empirical, she told me about you and that you always had faith in her, she said you promoted her, and she was so very grateful for it. She has always thought a lot of you. Maybe you should try to talk to her, maybe I should too. I want to be her friend again."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Caitlin is finally getting to meet Charles. They are meeting at Liza and Maggie's loft. It is a Saturday and they are having a small brunch. At first Caitlin was hesitant about meeting her mom's boyfriend, but after she spoke with Maggie about it, she felt better knowing that even Maggie approved of him. "Caitlin, you know if I didn't approve of him, he wouldn't be meeting you. And if he wasn't a good guy, your mom wouldn't want you to meet him. Your mom and Charles are very happy together. He does have good intentions, he's in this relationship with her for all the right reasons." Maggie explains to Caitlin.**

 **Charles is early, as he is very excited to meet Caitlin, he wants to see Liza as a mom and is ready to start blending their families. He is hoping that Caitlin will except him, he loves Liza so much and he would be very sad if Caitlin and him could not connect and become friends.**

" **Wow, you're early." Liza smiles at him. She can see he's is a bit nervous. "Are you okay Charles?"**

" **I'm…uh, I might be a little nervous. It's funny, I'm not a guy that gets nervous about meeting new people, but I'm meeting your daughter, this is a big step. What if she doesn't like me?"**

 **She smiles at him. "Charles if she doesn't like you, I'll disown her!" She jokes. "Really, she'll like you, what's not to like."**

 **When Caitlin shows up for brunch they are introduced. She sits back and watches her mother with this new man, the man she supposedly loves. She wants to hate him, he is not her father, but he does seem to also love her mother. She thinks maybe he's not the bad guy, but she's not going to let him win her over so quickly, she will take it a day at a time, get to know him.**

 **When Liza and Caitlin are alone in the kitchen clearing dishes after brunch. Charles and Maggie are over examining Maggie's work. Liza takes a moment to see what is going on with her daughter. "Caitlin, you're very quiet. What is wrong?" Liza asks. She knows her daughter, she has always been one to take her time when accepting a new person into her group. "Do you have any questions for Charles?"**

" **Mom, you know I'm not going to fall for him immediately. You know that's not what I do. He seems nice, but is that just what he's selling me? Trying to win the daughter over."**

" **Sweetie, if Charles wasn't a good guy, I'd never allow you two to meet. You need to understand that we do love each other. We've been falling for each other since the day we met, we have so much in common. Aren't you happy that I'm happy? That I've actually found a good man?" And before she can stop herself from saying it, there it is. She didn't mean to bash David, but she did.**

" **So, you're saying dad is not a good man?" Caitlin is fuming right now.**

" **No, I didn't mean that. Your dad and I just weren't working any more. Our marriage was going to end, it didn't matter what we did. We were not going to be together much longer. He's not a bad guy, he's a good father and we did have good times as a family." She looks at Caitlin with a look of apology in her eyes.**

" **All I ask is that you give Charles a chance. Can you please do that for me?" Liza pleads with her daughter.**

" **Okay, I'll keep an open mind. I love you mom, I do want you to be happy." She hugs her mom.**

 **Later they are all talking about how Charles and Liza first met, how they were connected by books and great authors. Charles is asking Caitlin about her classes that she is taking. She tells him she isn't into literature as much as her mom, but she can appreciate her mom's love of books.**

" **Caitlin, you'll be surprised to know that Rose's parents, Bob and Julia are actually good friends with Charles."**

" **Yes, Bob and I went to college together. We've stayed close over the years. I've known Rose since she was a baby. She is like a niece to me. She's a great girl." Charles responds.**

 **Caitlin thinks to herself. 'I'll ask Rose about this guy. Maybe she has something to tell me about him.' And when she finally does get to talk to Rose about Charles. It seems that Rose is Charles' number one fan. It does make Caitlin feel better that Rose has such nice things to say about Charles, she even talked to Rose's parents about him. Everyone seems to love this guy, including her mom. Maybe he is one of the good ones. She decides she will give him a chance.**

 **Over the next month Liza and Charles meet up with Caitlin for lunch a couple times, she even has spent time at Charles' home, getting to witness Charles and her mom in his home, it seems to her that they are very much in love. They are getting to know each other, Liza is feeling on top of the world that Caitlin and Charles are getting along well, to see them becoming friends makes her so happy, it is all she wants. Charles has been up front with Caitlin and explains why they are keeping their relationship from his girls, wanting to get his divorce over before he says anything. "I can't wait for you to meet them Caitlin. I know they are my daughters, but they are good kids. I know they are going to love you."**

" **I really looking forward to meeting them, and who knows, maybe someday we call all be a big blended family." Caitlin hugs her mom and smiles at Charles. Caitlin is warming up to this man, this man that truly does seem to be a good guy. "Charles, I know that I was skeptical when I first met you, but you have to understand, I was just looking out for my mom. She deserves to have the best, I think that she may have actually found the best man out there for her."**

 **Charles' heart expands, he is truly happy that Caitlin has accepted him. This is all he's wanted. "Thank you, Caitlin. I promise I'll do my best to make your mom happy and you're right she deserves the best, I want to give her everything and all the happiness she can stand."**

 **Also, over the last month Pauline had noticed a change in Charles, while dropping off and picking up the girls from her place, there is something different about her soon to be ex-husband. He seems happy, happier than she has ever seen him before. She decides after he drops the girls off this week at her apartment that she will work to question the girls about what he has been up to. Or even have her sister watch them for a day so she can find out what Charles is up to. She suspects his happiness could mean he is seeing someone, and unfortunately Pauline still wants him back. She has been trying to drag the divorce out, she doesn't want to end her marriage. She knows she never should have left him, it was a big mistake leaving him and her girls.**

 **After attempting to get the girls to tell her something about their daddy, they really had nothing to say, she thought 'Maybe they don't know if he's dating someone. Could he be keeping it quiet from them as well, and if so why?'**

 **So, she decides to become her own private detective and watches him, and it didn't take her long at all to see there is a woman staying at the brownstone with him, it's not just them going out on dates, this woman is staying the night while the girls are with her. She even watches him on the weeks he has the girls, wondering why Nicole and Bianca didn't tell her about the woman staying with them, but she notices that the woman does not stay the weeks that he has her daughters. He is keeping it from them, she suspects it's to get the divorce final, he's hiding this woman from her so that she will settle the divorce without issues. 'Well, he's in for a rude awakening now! I'm going to win him back.' She thinks as she continues to lurk in the shadows watching both Charles and this woman he is with.**

 **The first evening Pauline witnessed Charles and this woman coming home from a date, they are at the door of the brownstone, she watches as they were touching and kissing, Pauline is physically sick, it broke her heart to see him with someone other than her. She notices that Charles is very much into this woman, the way he looks at her, the way he kisses her, the way his hand touches the small of her back. Pauline in her delusional state thinks, he loved me like that, I remember when he loved me like that, but she was wrong, Charles' love for Liza is more than he ever felt with anyone before. Pauline thought, sure their marriage wasn't working before she left, but she knew now that she wanted him back, she wanted to make their marriage good again.**

 **Pauline has become consumed with watching Charles, and tonight as they leave his brownstone, she has her cab follow Charles, the mystery woman and a third younger woman, possibly in her early twenties. Pauline doesn't realize that she has become quite the stalker over the last month, she has lost her since of reality, she is completely lost in her quest to find out what Charles is doing without her. Pauline watches as the car pulls up to her old friend home, they are heading into Bob and Julia's home, she is fuming. How can her friends betray her like this?**

 **Tonight, Charles, Liza and Caitlin are going over to Bob and Julia's for dinner. Rose is also there. Julia has hired a chef to prepare dinner for everyone. She wants to just hang out with her friends and her daughter, not have to worry about cooking for six people. After dinner they all play charades. Charles and Caitlin team up and kick everyone's ass.**

 **After they finish playing charades the girls announce they are heading up to Rose's room to listen to music. They are done hanging out with the parents for the evening. "Mom I'm going to sleep over here tonight." Caitlin states.**

" **Okay sweetie, I love you. Call me tomorrow." Liza kisses her daughter.**

 **The girls say good night to the parents and run up the stairs to Rose's room.**

" **Do you all want to shoot some pool?" Bob asks. He knows Charles wants too, the man won't ever turn down a quick game of pool.**

 **They all nod and head to Bob's study that includes a very beautiful table. They team up, Charles and Liza against Bob and Julia.**

 **Charles is pleasantly surprised to see Liza is very good at shooting pool. He watches her as she takes her shots, he watches as she leans across the table, his mind and his eyes going to sexy places. He tries hard not to let Bob and Julia see him watching her body leaning over the table or looking down her blouse as she shoots, but it's hard for him to keep his eyes to himself. His heart is pounding with desire and his blood is heading south. He attempts to calm himself, he doesn't want to embarrass himself by showing how excited Liza is making him.**

 **Charles and Liza are working together to try to beat Bob and Julia. They are plotting each shot, trying not to leave then good shots. Bob and Julia are very good tonight, they've split two games each.**

" **You all are a really cute couple." Julia says to Charles and Liza. "If you two hadn't already found each other, I would have made it my life's mission to fix you both up together!" She giggles. "Charles, it's good to see you happy again. You're a great guy and you deserve to be happy. Liza I'm glad you started working for Charles, you are perfect for him." Julia continues, she may be a little buzzed from a few too many glasses of wine.**

" **One more? A tiebreaker?" Bob asks.**

" **Oh Bob, I don't know, I'm starting to get too buzzed for pool." Julia admits.**

" **Maybe we should call it an evening." Charles suggests. "It's getting late anyway." He looks at Liza and she nods, they both feel a sense of urgency to head back home, to be alone.**

" **We had a great time tonight. Thanks for asking us over." Liza states and hugs Julia and Bob. "I can see why Charles is friends with you."**

 **Charles and Liza are in the elevator leaving Bob and Julie's home. Charles presses Liza against the back wall and starts kissing her hard. "Do you know how sexy you are when you shoot pool? I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Liza, your ass, oh my god, when you would lean over the table and then when your blouse would fall open, I could see down to your bra. I've got to get a pool table for the brownstone, I need to shoot pool with you in the privacy of our own home."**

" **I was noticing you too. I never realized what a sexy game pool was. How did I never notice that, maybe it was because I'd never got to watch your sexy ass shoot pool before. Whatever it was, I know I could watch you shoot all night long. There were times that I would struggle to keep up with what Bob and Julia were talking about, my mind kept going to sexy places." She kisses and licks his neck.**

 **Charles presses his arousal against her. "God, I want to fuck you here in this elevator." He growls. The elevator pings, indicating they are at the ground floor. "Let's get home, I need you to be naked!" He wraps his arm around her waist, and they make their way to the car.**

 **On the ride home, he has his hand on the inside of her thigh, rubbing little circles, she is burning at his touch. His touch is sending sparks straight up to the apex of her thighs. She can't wait to get him home, he's got her so hot right now. She can't ever seem to get enough of this delicious man. 'Will it ever calm down, this fire we share for each other?' she thinks.**

 **They stumble into the brownstone and slam the door behind them. Charles is again pressing her against the wall, he is kissing her savagely. Their mouths and tongues exploring each other.**

" **Charles, I've got to pee. Let's get upstairs, then we can do bad things to each other." She pulls his hand and they run upstairs to his bathroom.**

 **Liza is using the bathroom and Charles is waiting on her. He has taken off his shirt, shoes and socks. He is unbuckling his belt when Liza opens the door to the bathroom. She has also removed her blouse and jeans, she is just in her bra and panties, they are a matching pair, bright red, symbolic of the fire they are feeling for each other tonight. Charles eyes darken and he takes two long strides to her. Liza grabs two hands full of his hair and pulls his mouth down to hers and kisses him hard again. He removes her bra immediately. They are breathing hard and moaning into each other's mouth. His hands are cupping her breast, his fingers and thumbs are tugging at her nipples, they are hard to the touch. She presses them into his touch, needing his touch to be a little rougher. He then moves his hands and is rubbing her ass and gives it a quick swat. "Ahh!" she exclaims with pleasure. "Oh, that's fun! Do it again." He obliges to her request. "Ahh!" she groans. Charles blood pumps harder as he swats her and then rubs where his hand landed, as if to sooth her skin.**

" **Liza you're so fucking sexy." He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. He walks her over to the bed and lays her down. Liza looks up at him as he starts to unbutton his jeans, unzip them and then removes them along with his boxers. He springs free and she licks her lips as she looks at how hard he is for her. He reaches for her, touching her belly and runs his fingers along the top of her red lacy panties, he hooks his fingers in the top of them and pulls them down her legs and tossed them to the floor.**

" **How did I get so lucky? How can someone a beautiful as you be mine?" He says in his deep sexy voice. He just stares at her for a moment.**

" **Charles, I need you. Please." Liza pleads and opens her legs for him, indicating what she needs from him.**

 **Charles watches her as she spreads her legs, welcoming him to her. He thinks 'she's a goddess, sex has never been this erotic, ever' He moves up to her and pushes into her quick and hard.**

 **Liza groans and meets his every thrust. This is primal, their need to be connected has taken over, they are like two wild animals right now. Charles slows and knows he needs to calm himself, this is getting so hot and he wants to make it last. When he stops, she protests, "Charles, no…" but he flips her over, lifting her ass up to him, she is on her knees and pushes up against him, and once more she feels the fullness of him. He is holding her hips as he moves for her, slow and deep, feeling how wonderful she feels around him.**

 **He stops again, moving away from her and slaps her ass and caresses her soft beautiful pink skin. "Ahh!" she moans in pleasure. He flips her over on her back, he gets off the bed, grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge of the bed. He looks down at her and slips his fingers inside of her and rubs this thumb against her, she is wiggling against his fingers and thumb. He watches her as she is coming undone with is touch, he loves watching her, he loves to hear her pleasure. He suddenly stops, Liza whispers in protest, "don't stop Charles, please…"**

 **Charles drops to his knees, "oh you know I'm not going to mistreat you baby, I'm just getting started on you." He lowers his head and kisses her, his tongue and lips are taking their time on her, bring her close then backing off to allow her to calm some, but she finally can't calm down and falls over the edge. She screams his name as her orgasm rocks through her body. He moves up to her, grasping her legs and fills her. "God Liza, you feel so good." And he tries to make it last, but it feels too damn good, he tries to not think about how good she feels, but his mind is losing the battle, his impending orgasm is betraying him, his body is shaking, and with a few slow and then demanding strokes, he moans her name as he his body shutters with pleasure.**

 **Liza is sitting down with Diana at dinner. She has requested some time with Diana, she is going to tell her about her age. It's time she comes clean with Diana. She really has grown to like Diana and she owes her the truth.**

" **Liza, this is nice. Thanks for asking me to dinner." Diana looks at her co-worker with wonder. "So, what is up? Are you quitting? Do you need a kidney?" She laughs and then smiles.**

 **Liza is nervous, she has come to really like Diana. She should have told her this long ago, they were not only co-workers, but they were becoming friends. Liza wonders though, after tonight, she may not have Diana as a friend any longer. Liza and Kelsey are still not back on the right track, and if anyone would forgive Liza for the lies, well it should have been her close friend Kelsey.**

" **Diana, I have brought you here to talk about our friendship. I thank God that you hired me, you took me in under your wing and mentored me. You've also become a friend to me." She takes a drink of her wine.**

" **You are quitting!" Diana exclaims. "That's what this is all about, you're quitting? Why Liza, you received a great promotion, you are moving up at Empirical, you are in line for the Senior Editor job in a few months. Why would you leave now?" Diana looks at her in bewilderment.**

" **I'm not quitting Diana. I need to tell you something about myself and I'm scared shitless that when I say it out loud, you'll never forgive me. Please know that you have become a good friend to me, and I should have told you long ago. I hope when everything is out in the open you will still want to be my friend." She looks at Diana and takes one more gulp of her wine.**

" **Liza! What is it?! Quit being so dramatic!" Diana pushes for Liza to just say whatever it is.**

" **Diana, when I interviewed with you, I lied about my age and have been ever since I've been working at Empirical. I told you I was 26, but I was a 40-year-old, going through a divorce and a mother of a 19-year-old daughter in college. I've had a birthday since you've hired me, I'm currently 41-years-old." She watches Diana's reaction.**

 **Diana remains stoic and stares at Liza. "So, for over a year you've been pulling off this millennial look and you're a freaking 41-year-old!?"**

" **Well, it's not been easy." Liza bows her head waiting for Diana to explode on her.**

" **I fucking hate you right now! You've been passing for a 26 or 27-year-old! God, I want to do that! Just not having to wear those ridiculous clothes you've been wearing. Honestly, some of the wardrobe choices that you've showed up in…. well…yuck!" She smiles a little.**

" **You're not mad?" Liza looks at Diana.**

" **I'm a little mad. I can't understand why you lied. Why wouldn't you tell me the truth? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Diana asks.**

" **I had been trying to get a job as a 40-year-old that had been out of the work force for almost 20 years. I had been on over a dozen interviews. No one would even give me a second look. Then Maggie and I decided to make some changes to my look and my resume. The next interview I went on was with you and you hired me. I needed a job so bad, I needed to keep my daughter in school. I was desperate."**

" **You know it's too bad you didn't interview with me before you decided to start lying about your age, because I probably would have hired you as a 40-year-old. I liked you as a person and if you had been truthful about your age, I probably would have liked you even more. The 26-year-old Liza sort of got on my nerves, but she was a go-getter and I'm sure as a 40-year-old, Liza would have still been a go-getter."**

" **I really wished I'd been honest with you. It would have been nice to see if you would have indeed hired me." Liza smiles.**

" **Dammit Liza! Didn't you think you could trust me, even if you did lie to me, why didn't you come clean long ago? You could have trusted me. Liza, I'm 40ish…I can understand what you may have been going through. Some employers can be ageist and I'd hope that I wouldn't be one of them."**

" **Diana, I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. I just kept getting scared and the longer I waited the harder it got to say anything, but I've got to the point that I just can't keep lying to you. I hope you can forgive me."**

" **Who all knows? Does Kelsey know? Charles?" Diana tries to read Liza's face.**

" **I told Charles, he was surprisingly okay with it. He said he had sort of suspected something wasn't right about my age, but he thought that maybe I was an 'old soul'. I thought he would fire me, but he didn't. Kelsey has known for a couple months, she has not forgiven me for lying to her."**

" **Well she is not of our generation. Charles and I can probably understand how you feel, we are your age after all. Kelsey is still young, she doesn't know what it's like to be a mature person in today's work force."**

" **There is something else Diana." She breathes in and exhales. "Charles and I…. we are seeing each other." She trails off, waiting for Diana to throw her drink in her face.**

 **Diana looks at her with widening eyes. "I knew it! I knew it!" She laughs.**

" **What, what do you mean you knew it?" Liza says softly.**

" **Liza, you two have been making eyes at each other since the day you met! I bet if we poled everyone in the office, they'd say the same thing. You two haven't been good at keeping your eyes off each other. You may have thought you were pulling it off, but you weren't." She laughs and holds up her wine glass to Liza.**

" **What, I'm confused."**

" **Liza! To you and getting to hang out with that delicious man!" Diana continues to hold up her glass to toast Liza. Liza slowly clinks glasses and they take a sip of their wine. "Maybe one day you'll give me some details and tell me if it is true about the 'Empiriconda', hopefully it is true." She smirks.**

" **Diana!" Liza scolds but then giggles. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell!"**

" **So, are you going to keep the age thing quiet and the 'I'm dating Charles thing' quiet from everyone at work, from HR?" Diana asks.**

" **We have been trying to stay quiet about our dating until his divorce is final. He just wants to get that over with, if Pauline knows he is seeing someone she may push back and slow things down. As for HR, Charles is planning on telling them about us and my age. At first his lawyer told him it probably won't end well with him being a CEO dating an employee. But Charles says it's his company, he doesn't answer to anyone, our relationship is consensual, and we are very serious about a future together. This is not just a fling, we have strong feelings for each other and have for a long time. He says HR will have to live with it. Or… I could quit and then we tell the world, then he hires me back. I don't know we are just all over the place trying to maneuver around our situation. But we're going to work through it, we love one another, and we will do what it takes to be together."**

" **Love, well Liza I'm really happy for you both. If I couldn't have him then I guess you should have him." Diana laughs and winks. "Now come on let's have a couple more of these!" She waves for the waiter to bring more wine.**

 **Later that night Liza gets to her loft and calls Charles. "How did it go?" Charles asks.**

" **She was fine with it. She told me I really should have trusted her. Given her a chance to interview me as a 40-year-old, she says she would have hired me anyway."**

" **She is a good person Liza, I'm glad you all walked away as friends after you told her. Did you tell her about us?"**

" **Yes, I did, and she said she knew it. She said we weren't fooling her, she said she had noticed us making eyes at each other from day one." Liza laughs.**

" **Well how about that." He chuckles.**

" **She even toasted me to getting to date you! She said if she couldn't have you then it should be me. She even asked me to give her details about us and uh…stuff that you do to me." Liza smiles waiting for his reaction.**

" **What!? Oh my god! Liza you didn't…. I mean you better not have given her details!" He waits for her to respond, thinking 'Jesus Christ! Surely she didn't give Diana details!'.**

" **Are you kidding me!? I'd never tell another woman about your sexual skills! The girls would be lined up around the block to get a piece of the famous Charles Brooks!" She laughs. "And I'd hate to have to kill a bitch!" She laughs, and he laughs along with her.**

" **Woman! Sometimes you are so fucking hilarious!"**

" **Yes, I can be." She responds teasingly.**

" **Now tell me about my world-famous sexual skills!" He says sexily.**

" **Well Mr. Brooks, you know what you're doing, you are the world's best lover, sometimes I think you may be a sex god, or at the very least, a professional." She says softly.**

" **Ha! A sex god huh? A professional?" He laughs again.**

" **You're very good at what you do to me Charles, very, very good." Liza again speaks soft and sexy.**

" **Liza, tell me what you want me to do to you." He says huskily.**

 **They continue to tell each other what they want from each other and promise that they will try to fulfill the others wishes the next time they are together.**

" **Good night baby, I love you and I will see you tomorrow." Liza says quietly, after they have talked.**

" **Good night beautiful Liza. I love you and I'll miss holding you tonight as I sleep." Charles says quietly.**

 **As Liza is getting ready to climb into bed her bell buzzes to her loft, she thinks it's very late, who could that be? At the same time Charles receives a text, it is a picture of Liza's door from the street, the text is from Pauline.**

 **Maggie and Liza ask who is buzzing and a woman's voice responds. I'm Pauline Brooks, you're boyfriend's wife. Liza looks at Maggie with horror on her face.**

 **At that moment Liza's phone starts ringing. It is Charles, she answers his call. "Liza! I just got a text from Pauline, she knows where you live, it's a picture of your door. I believe she has been following you, I'm guessing that she knows about us." He looks into his phone and she can see he is worried about what is happening right now.**

" **Charles, she's at the door, asking me to buzz her up."**

" **Don't let her in! Is Maggie there with you?" He is suddenly scared of what his ex-wife is doing, is she stalking Liza.**

 **Liza moves the phone to show him that Maggie is standing there with her. "Maggie is here. I'm not letting her in, what should I do?"**

" **Tell her to leave and if she doesn't then tell her you'll call the cops. I'll try to reach out to her and find out what the hell she is doing."**

 **Liza buzzes back down to the street, "Please leave my home immediately and if you don't, I'm calling the cops." Charles listens as Liza gives Pauline instructions to leave.**

" **Maggie, don't you answer the door, if you need please call the cops. Liza, I'll call you back, I need to see if she will answer my call."**

" **Okay, let me know if she tells you what she is doing. Charles, I love you."**

" **I love you Liza."**

 **Charles immediately dials Pauline's number. She does not answer, it goes to voicemail. "Pauline! Answer your fucking phone! What the hell are you doing? If you don't answer or call me back, I'm calling the cops, stay away from Liza!"**

 **He tries to call her again, still no answer, he is livid and pacing the floor in his study. He wants to head to Liza, but his girls are in bed and he cannot leave them.**

 **He calls Liza back. "Liza, is she still there? I can't get her to answer my calls. You didn't let her in did you?"**

" **We can't see her down there, but she could be around the corner out of our eye sight. If we see her again, we are going to call the cops. What do you think she wants? Why would she be at my door?"**

" **Liza, it seems that she has found out about us, I'm worried about her showing up on your step. If she needed to confront anyone about our relationship, it should be me, not you. I'm sorry this is happening."**

" **Charles, I'm not going to lie to you, this is scary. Is she stalking me and you? Has she ever done anything like this before?"**

" **No, other than just walking out on me and the girls, no she hasn't ever acted unstable or given me the idea that she would be capable of stalking."**

" **I wonder why she isn't calling you back. It would seem that she is upset about our relationship, so if you are calling her, she should be answering." Liza is truly scared at what Pauline is capable of.**

" **Liza, I'm going to call my cousin and see if she will take the girls for a couple days, I'll explain what is happening and then with them safely tucked away, I can keep an eye on you and I'm calling the cops. I don't like what has happened tonight, I want her found and I want answers."**

 **The next morning and Charles still has not heard back from Pauline, he has talked to his divorce attorney and explained what had happened, the cops have been called and they went by her apartment, but she is not there. Charles packs up the girls and they head over to his cousin's home, all the time he had instructed his driver to make sure they were not being followed, take several different routes to get there safely.**

 **Charles has also sent a car for Liza to get to work and has invited Maggie to spend time at his brownstone until Pauline is located. She declined, stating she wasn't scared of his crazy ex-wife. Liza has decided to stay with Charles until Pauline is located.**

 **At the office Charles instructs security in the building to be on the look out for Pauline and she is not permitted entry. If she does show up, he needs to be given notice, he also pulls Liza and Diana into his office to explain what has transpired. "I just want you to be careful and keep your eyes open. Diana, I'm thinking that she may have been watching Liza last night while you were having dinner, so she may try to contact you."**

" **Charles, did she give you any idea that she was doing anything like this? Was she attempting to get you back?" Diana asks.**

" **No, she had said something about it when she came back to New York, but I told her it was not going to happen, our marriage was over long before she left, she knew it wasn't working when she left. She had been working with her attorney to get the divorce final. I'm not sure what triggered the change."**

" **Liza are you okay?" Diana takes her hand and looks at her with concern. "Is there anything I can do for you? You and me, we can take a vacation, go somewhere until this all blows over." She smiles at this woman she has grown to care about. "I'm sure Charles would be happy to let us take some time off."**

 **Charles smiles at Diana and Liza. "Whatever you want Liza, if you want to do something with Diana, that's fine."**

" **Let's see what happens, if we find her and find out what she wants. If we need to take off for a few days, then sure Diana, it would be nice to spend some downtime with you." She squeezes her friend's hand.**

 **Charles gets up and walks around to the front of his desk, "Diana, thank you for being a good friend and I'm sure I can depend on you not to mention anything that is happening about this issue."**

" **Sure Charles, we've been friends for too many years. Anything you or Liza needs, I'm here for you." She smiles.**

 **Liza stands looking up at him, "I need to get to work. Let me know if you hear anything."**

 **He leans to kiss her, and Diana gets to witness something new in Charles, out of all the years she has known him, he had never been a man that would kiss his wife and now his girlfriend in front of a colleague. She smiles and likes seeing this new Charles.**

 **Diana excuses herself and closes the door behind her. Leaving Charles to hold Liza. "I'm so sorry Liza that Pauline is doing this." He holds her tight and she leans into him.**

 **Charles phone rings and he sighs heavily, not wanting to let Liza go. He reaches for his phone and the caller id says "Pauline", he shows Liza and tells her to stay. He answers placing the call on speaker so that Liza can hear.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Charles answers the call from Pauline. "Pauline?"**

" **Hello, my handsome husband, how is your day going?!" She sounds overly happy.**

 **Charles is immediately disgusted with her and can taste the bile rising from his stomach. "Pauline, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"**

" **Sweetie, I told you when I came back to New York, I didn't want the divorce and now that I know you've got a whore staying with you while the girls are away, so I told myself to do what I can to get my husband back before it's too late, before you make a huge mistake. You're a bit delusional if you think that she is going to stick around for you. She's probably using you for your wealth Charles.**

" **No Pauline, she loves me and I love her. There is no way she would use me, nor I her."**

" **Oh poor Charles, you just don't get it do you? She doesn't love you and she'll realize that you love me, your wife, and she'll run as fast as she can to get away from you. Charles baby, you come with way too much baggage darling!" A laugh escapes her that sounds like it is coming from someone that is crazy.**

" **There is no getting me back Pauline, I told you that, I don't love you anymore and our marriage was over before you left me. You walking out, was the best thing you could have done. You need to get your head on straight and realize I'm not taking you back."**

" **Charles, I'll not let her tear our family apart, you know we need to be together. Please meet me tonight and I'll make you remember why you loved me and married me. Come on baby, you know you won't be able to resist me. I know you remember all the fun and sexy times we've had."**

 **Liza is getting sick, she doesn't want to hear the things that Pauline is saying. She knows that Charles had a life before her, and sure he loved Pauline at one point, but to hear Pauline trying to seduce him, it is becoming more than she can stomach, she doesn't want to think that Charles and she were intimate, that he may have been doing the same things to Pauline that he does to her.**

" **Pauline, I'm not going to meet you, I'm getting the divorce and no one is tearing this family apart, you tore it apart when you left, no I take that back, we were not in a good marriage a year prior to you leaving, so Pauline, you and I tore this family apart. I'm going to keep it apart, I promise you that."**

" **I'm not giving up until you take me back, I'll make her life a living hell, I'll drag her name through the mud, you and your precious Empirical Press will be the laugh of the town, no one will ever take you or her serious again."**

" **Is that a threat Pauline? Cause it sure as hell sounds like a fucking threat." He is fuming, his jaw clinched, his nose holes are flared, fists clenched, this is a look that Liza has never seen from him.**

" **Oh, you can bet your sweet ass it's a threat and a promise. I'll have you back and you'll be a better man for it. Or you and your whore will be very sorry!"**

" **Pauline, you need to call your attorney and that is how we will stay in contact. I'm calling mine and until you stop this nonsense you will not be seeing the girls. Our agreement to have them every other week is not set in stone, the courts have not finalized that agreement, so as far as I'm concerned until you sign the paperwork and stop this craziness, you'll not see them. I don't think you are mentally competent to care for my children!"**

" **Charles…"**

 **He hangs up and rubs his hands through his hair. He can't believe this is happening. He looks up at Liza and she is mortified.**

" **Charles, she is scaring me. I don't know if this" she swings her finger between herself and Charles.**

" **Liza wait, she's not going to tear us apart. I love you, I'm not going to let her hurt you, I'll never let anyone hurt you." He is immediately terrified that Liza is ready to run, just as Pauline declared earlier.**

" **You don't know that, she sounds like she is crazy. Was she crazy before she left you?"**

" **She is just saying that, trying to scare me and now she has scared you and I'd never let her do anything to you. Look, I'm calling my attorney and I'll play the call for them, we have her threats and that alone will hopefully straighten her up. If she really wants to keep seeing the girls, she will sign the divorce papers and leave us alone."**

 **Liza is shaking her head as Charles is holding her. "Charles, I don't know if I can do this. I'm very scared, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder, wondering if she is there waiting to hurt me or you. Maybe you should think about taking her back, make your family whole again." She can't believe she is actually saying it, but she didn't sign up for a crazy ex-wife. She tells herself, but you love him Liza, more than you ever thought possible, how can you consider letting him go.**

" **No Liza, don't do this, I don't want her, I want you and only you, you and my girls are my family." He pleads and looks at her as his heart is breaking.**

 **Liza is feeling as if her life has just crumbled down around her. She thinks she is going to be physically sick. "Charles, I need to go, I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry Charles." She pulls her hands from his and leaves him, Charles stands stunned as the love of his life walks away from him.**

" **Liza!" he calls after her, but she doesn't turn back to him. His mind racing, 'No! She can't be leaving me, No!' He turns and runs his fist through the wall.**

 **Liza stops at the sound of Charles' frustration coming from his office, but then walks into Diana's office, with tears streaming down her face, "Can we talk? But not here, let's go somewhere."**

 **Liza is devastated and Diana is having a hard time understanding her through all the tears and heaving as she sobs uncontrollably. But what she can understand is that Charles and Liza received a call from Pauline, she was threatened, and Liza says she just can't do it. "Liza, so you left him, but you love him. You can't let that crazy woman break you two apart. Liza, I know that Charles is telling the truth, his marriage to Pauline hadn't been good for a couple years, he will never take her back. You need to reconsider walking out on him."**

 **As they get to Liza's loft, Maggie is there waiting on them. Maggie and Diana introduce themselves as Liza is unable to keep it together.**

" **Liza, what the heck happened? Don't let this crazy woman ruin what you and Charles have. You know how much he loves you, and to walk away from him, no you can't do this. You're doing exactly what she wants, her goal was to terrorize you and it worked, don't give her that, don't let her win Liza." Maggie tries to reason with her devastated best friend.**

" **How can I not be terrified by her threats, she wants to ruin him and me. If I can keep that from happening, keep her from hurting him, then that's the way it has to be."**

" **But you're hurting him by leaving him. You know he's not going to give up so easily Liza." Maggie states as she wraps Liza tightly in her arms.**

" **I've got to get away from here, Diana is that offer to go somewhere still on the table?" Liza looks at Diana.**

" **Sure, we can go anywhere you want." She really doesn't want to take Liza away from Charles, but she knows that maybe Liza just needs a few days to clear her head.**

" **Wait, where are you two going?" Maggie asks, knowing that she can't let her friend go away without her. She'll need Maggie and probably Diana too, Liza is hurting and Maggie thinks she has never seen her like this before. Maggie thinks that maybe the two of them can talk to Liza and get her back on her feet and get her to reconsider leaving Charles.**

" **I don't know, lets figure it out. Would you like to join us Maggie? We can make it a girl's trip, maybe with the both of us there we can talk some sense into this one." Diana points at Liza.**

" **I don't need to be convinced that I'm making a big mistake! I know I'm making a big mistake, but I can't be the reason why his life is ruined! I just need to be away from here, I can't see him right now, it will be too hard on me and on him too." Liza starts to cry again, thinking she just walked away from Charles, the man she loves more than she ever felt possible.**

" **Okay, no convincing, just a trip to breathe." Diana looks towards Maggie and gives her a look that says, 'yeah right, I'm going to work on this girl to come to her senses.' Maggie smiles, getting exactly what Diana is feeling.**

" **I'm going to be sick…." Liza pulls away and runs for the bathroom and is physically sick.**

 **Charles has been trying to get a hold of Liza, but she is not answering her phone. It just keeps going straight to voicemail. "Liza, please answer my call. Don't do this, I don't want to let you go, I can't let you go. Please call me back. I love you."**

 **He knows she is with Diana, as Diana was spotted leaving with a very upset Liza by Kelsey, Kelsey had gone to him after watching Liza and Diana walk out. She found him in his office with his hand wrapped in a bloody napkin. "What the hell happened?" She looks at his knuckles and they are bloodied. "Charles? What the hell did you hit?" She turns to see the whole in his wall and then runs out to grab the first aid kit, a towel and ice from the breakroom.**

 **He did speak with Diana and she indicated that they will be taking some time off and leaving the city. "Just give me some time Charles, Maggie and I are trying to reason with her and hopefully we can get her to call you back. You just take care of things on your end, talk to your attorney, I promise I'll be in touch."**

 **Charles has been to his attorney's office and played the recording of the phone call from Pauline. His attorney will be reaching out to Pauline's attorney and explaining what the consequences of her call has caused her. They will not be allowing her to have the girls every other week and will be fighting for soul custody and if she doesn't seek professional help, they will push for visitation that is supervised by the court.**

" **Charles don't talk to her, you need to let me as you attorney, speak for you, I'll work with her attorney to get this worked out. We will also file a temporary protection order against her, for you and Liza both. All of this will probably straighten her out and you'll get everything you want. We are playing hard ball now Charles, are you ready for it?"**

 **He continues to dial Liza's number, but it goes straight to voicemail, or he'll text her, he silently prays before every call that she will finally answer or after each text he'll see those three little dots appear and wait to see her response. Charles is sick to his stomach, he hasn't hurt like this ever. Not even when Pauline left was he this devastated, not even close. He is terrified that he's lost Liza for good, he's got to talk to her. He is so upset with Pauline and can't believe she has caused Liza to run.**

 **It's been two days since Liza walked out on him, he hasn't slept, can't eat and is drinking too much. He is heartbroken, he looks at himself in the mirror and doesn't recognize the man looking back at him, his hair is a mess, his beard is scruffy, his eyes are swollen and have dark circles under them. His girls are still staying with his cousin, but he knows he needs to pull himself together, he can't ask her to keep them forever.**

 **Several times each day he will call Liza and leaves her a message, she has not called him back and it is killing him. 'How am I supposed to live without her?' He thinks and takes a burning gulp of his whiskey, slamming the glass down in frustration.**

 **Each day he has managed to talk to both Diana and Maggie, and he is trying to get them to tell him where they are. "Please just tell me where she is, I need to see her, I think she will listen to me if I'm in front of her, please just tell me." But finally, today at the end of the second day without getting any real answers as to where they were, so that he could run to her, Charles' frustration takes over. "Diana! Goddammit! I'll fucking fire you if you don't tell me!"**

 **Diana calmly responds, "Charles Brooks, you're not going to fire me so stop threatening me. I've told you to give us and her a little time. If we can't get her to snap out of it, then I'll call you and tell you where we are. Okay? Now, get to bed and I'll call you tomorrow."**

 **Charles is so pissed that they still won't give him anything, only that Liza is trying to make sense of the situation that they are in. Even as they try to reassure him, telling him they are trying to get her to see that she should not be giving up on him, he is blinded by rage and nothing in his life right now makes sense, the only thing that can fix all the shit running through his heart and his brain right now is Liza. He pours himself another glass of whiskey and tosses it back needing to feel the burn, hoping it will take away the rage and pain he is feeling, to help him sleep.**

 **Maggie and Diana are having breakfast at a lovely Cancun resort and talking about what they need to do. Liza is still in bed, she has been sleeping most of each day and night and barely eating.**

" **I've never seen her like this. I know that she loves him more than anything. I think that we should tell him where we are. She needs him and to see him, she needs to know that leaving him was the wrong thing. She is not listening to us, I think we need help." Maggie looks at Diana for reassurance.**

" **She's going to be so mad at us, but I don't care! She can't keep going on like this. She deserves to be happy and if that is Charles then we need to make that happen. Charles has been a friend and colleague for years, I've noticed how happy he has been lately and it's all because he is hopelessly in love with her. I had wondered if he was seeing someone. So, when Liza told me they were together, all my suspicions were confirmed, they make sense together. We all want that kind of love and attraction to a lover, we can't keep him from her. Yeah, she's going to be mad, but she'll get over it."**

" **Let's get her up, she needs some sunshine and food. We've got to get her out of this funk."**

 **They are all out on the beach under their cabanas taking in the beautiful ocean and trying to help Liza feel better. She is three days in and doesn't seem much better than the day they got here. They did manage to get breakfast in her and she didn't head straight back to the bed, so it's a step in the right direction. Diana and Maggie are doing their best to talk some sense into her, but she just cries when they mention Charles.**

" **Liza, you can't keep going like this, nor can he. Have you listened to your voicemail yet? He's called us each day asking about you and he is devastated that you have left him. He loves you so much, you need to reconsider leaving him." Maggie holds Liza's hand while trying to convince her to call him and hear him out.**

" **Maggie, how can I ruin his life. She said she'd ruin him if I stayed with him. I can't be the reason why his life is turned upside down."**

 **Diana speaks up, "Liza, you know that Charles is not going to allow Pauline to continue with her threats. She has picked the wrong man to be screwing with. He's going to prevail, and he will not ever tolerate her threatening you, he loves you and I believe he'd fight to the death protecting you."**

" **I can't ask him to do that!" Liza cries, "He doesn't deserve to go through this bullshit from her just because of me. He needs to make his family whole and take her back and forget about me."**

" **That's where you are wrong, Liza you are worth any obstacle that comes his way. He's not going to give up on you, you need to just realize that and talk to him. Liza you can help him make his family whole again, but with you as part of it." Diana insists.**

" **No, I'm not going to do that." Liza pulls the beach hat down over her eyes and lays back in her chair, indicating that she is done talking.**

 **Maggie and Diana roll their eyes at each other decide to give her some space.**

" **I'm heading down to the water, does anyone want to join me?" Maggie asks, looking straight at Diana and shifts her eyes to indicate, you need to go down to the water with me.**

 **Diana immediately understands Maggie's secret eye movements and responds. "Yeah, I'll join you."**

" **Well, I guess we need to let him know that we're getting nowhere. She's so stubborn sometimes! I just want to shake her right now."**

 **Later they are lucky enough to get Liza to agree to dinner, they are doing it one step at a time. She has had two meals today, they've been small portions, she is just picking at her food, but she is eating and she's not in bed. They were also able to get her to clean up for their dinner, but they were still unable to get her to go out for dinner, they are having it on their suite patio, ordered from the resort restaurant.**

" **Liza, would you like to maybe go out for a drink, we won't stay out late, just something quick, let's get you out for a few minutes." Diana asks.**

" **No, but if you two want to go, don't let me stop you."**

 **There is a knock at the suite door. Diana gets up to answer it, stating it must be room service with desert. She opens the door and before she opens it, she knows it's not desert, they didn't order desert. It should be her secret weapon to get Liza back on her feet. This morning after her and Maggie were still unable to get Liza to snap out of her funk and talk to Charles, she simply called him and told him where they were. He asked a friend for his private jet and here he is all 6'5" of him, ready to win his girl back.**

 **She smiles at him, takes his hand, squeezes it and points towards the patio area. "Good luck Charles, now go get your girl."**

 **He looks at Diana with great appreciation, she is one of the good ones. "Thank you for this Diana." He walks toward the patio, Liza has her back to his entry, but Maggie does see him and tries not to give it away to Liza that he's just walked into their suite.**

 **Liza hears foot steps coming back to the table, she is expecting it is room service with desert, but when she looks up, it's not room service. She immediately starts to cry. Charles drops to his knees and takes her in his arms. "Don't cry Liza." As he also starts to cry.**

 **Maggie gets up and places her hand on Liza's shoulder and says "Liza, Diana and I will give you both some space. Hear him out okay sweetie. I love you girl."**

" **Why are you here?" She sobs into his shoulder. "We can't do this, she threatened us, threatened to ruin you, I can't be the reason why she ruins you Charles. I love you too much to have your life and career ruined."**

 **Still on his knees and sobbing along with her Charles looks at her. "Liza I can't get over you, I don't know what to do, please don't end us. I'll never be able to live without you, you know that, right? I'm not going to let her threats scare me. I've got this all under control. Please don't worry about it, she is not going to ruin us or anything about our life. She's not going to stop me from loving you until the day I die. She's not going to stop us from being together and being a family. Please don't ask me to stay away from you."**

 **Liza is crying and watching him through her own tears. She reaches up to wipe the tears from his face. Her heart is breaking seeing that he is so devastated without her. She did this to him, how will she ever forgive herself for breaking his heart like this. "Charles, I'm sorry, I panicked. I thought you'd never forgive me if I was the reason why she ruined your reputation. I thought it was best to let her have you, but I know that I can't live without you. I love you so much and these last few days have been horrible. I've felt like I was dying." She leans up and kisses each eye lid, each cheek and then kisses his mouth softly, tasting the salty tears that have fallen from his eyes. "I love you, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me for running and for breaking your heart?"**

" **There is nothing to forgive you for Liza, you had every right to be frightened. I love you and you know that I'd never let you stay away, don't you? I'm sorry that my baggage has caused this." He attempts to kiss her tears away, but she keeps crying. "Don't cry baby, I'm here and we're going to be just fine."**

 **She stands up and takes his hand as he moves off his knees, they are stiff from kneeling so long, she notices the bandages wrapped around his hand and looks at him questioningly "What happened?"**

" **Nothing, just moving some things around in my office, I'm okay really." He leans into her and wraps his arms around her and breathes her in, he hadn't forgotten what she smelled like, he never could forget, but after three days, he wasn't feeling the same, he felt like he was slowly dying without her, but now her scent was all he ever needed to start to live again.**

 **They walk down to the beach and let the waves crash along their feet and legs, all the time holding onto each other as if their lives depend on it. The fear of letting the other go is more than they can stand right now.**

 **After Diana and Maggie come back to the room, Charles sits down with them and Liza. He explains all the strategies that his attorney has set forth, the protective orders, custody, divorce and she will be required to see a therapist. "We are not going to let it go that she threatened us, I recorded that phone call, I don't know what prompted me to do it, but I did and I'm very happy I did. She screwed up by stalking Liza and by threatening Liza and myself. My attorney says if she wants to ever see the girls again, she'll do whatever we want her to do. I'm asking for sole custody, and until a judge and a therapist says she is better, she will only have visitation under a court appointed guardian. I've got to make sure that she's not going to do something to my girls, not any of them." He squeezes Liza's hand and looks at her. "That means you Liza, she's never going to hurt you, I promise." He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it. "I love you, she will never hurt you again."**

 **Liza still can't stop crying. "I'm so sorry I ran Charles."**

" **Liza baby, I told you it's okay. Please don't cry." He lifts his bandaged hand and uses his thumb to wipe away her tears, leaning into her and kissing her softly on her eyelid, then pulls her to his chest and holds her.**

 **Diana and Maggie both are trying to hold back their own tears. They are heartbroken that Liza is feeling so guilty. They've watched her struggle for the last three days, knowing how upset she was to be losing this man she loves so very much, but now they need her to feel better, she needs to understand that Charles loves her, and he's not upset with her choices to walk away.**

" **Liza, sweetie. Don't continue to beat yourself up for thinking that you needed to walk away. You were trying to keep Charles safe, he gets it. You know and I know that you weren't going to be able to stay away from him, if he hadn't come to you, you would have gone back to him. He's not mad at you, please cheer up sweetie." Maggie sits beside her and rubs her back. "Come on you're breaking our hearts. Charles is here and everything is going to be okay."**

" **Yes Liza, come on, lets all have a drink and celebrate you and Charles. I'm new to your relationship, but I'm so glad you decided to include me." Diana gets up and walks over to the bar. "Now who wants what?"**

 **After only one drink, Diana and Maggie try to get Liza and Charles to head out to enjoy the Cancun night life, but they are unsuccessful. "Okay, then we're heading out to give you both some time together. Diana and I will be late, so don't wait up for us. We'll see you in the morning, you kids have fun." Maggie grabs Diana's hand and they are out the door in a flash. In the hallway, they look at each other and both exhale and smile. "Come on new friend, let's get crazy tonight!" Maggie locks arms with Diana and they are gone.**

 **Back in the room, Charles asks Liza what she wants to do, Liza shrugs. "This suite is very nice, you've got your own private pool, lets get in, it's a beautiful night, let's take advantage of some quiet time. I just want to hold you."**

 **Charles gets up and tugs at her hand. "Come on baby, let's get you in your bathing suit."**

" **Do you have something to wear?" She asks.**

" **I do, I brought a bag with a couple things. It's over there by the door."**

 **She glances over to the door and sees it sitting there. "You brought clothes. How did you know I wasn't going to send you back to New York?"**

 **Charles had prayed when he left New York that she would not send him away, he had no idea how he would do it if she insisted. He knew he'd do anything to talk her into him staying and them being a couple. "Liza, I was hoping you wouldn't, but I didn't know for sure. I thought I should bring something, just in case you wanted me to stay."**

" **But don't you have to get back to New York? What about the girls?"**

" **They are with my cousin. I've cleared my schedule for the entire week. I'm here for the rest of the week if you'll have me." He bends and kisses her. "Now come on let's get changed."**

 **He watches her as she strips and slips into her bathing suit. He wants to make love to her but knows they will have time for that later. He changes into his trunks and they get in the pool. They cling to each other, holding each other tight, they kiss, they talk and listen to the ocean waves crashing down on the beach.**

 **Charles orders them some fruit and cheese from room service. Both have not eaten much over the last three days. He is also worried about Liza, she looks thin from her lack of food for the last three days.**

 **They sit at the table on the patio and feed each other. "I love you Charles" Liza watches him as she feeds him some fruit.**

" **I love you Liza, I'm never going to stop loving you."**

 **They dance under the moon light, there is no music playing, just the ocean waves crashing on the beach. She knows she'll never walk away from him again, she'll never hurt him again, she'll protect his heart at all costs.**

 **That night they slept in Liza's bed, just holding each other, telling each other that they will never hurt the other. They slept a very deep sleep, the best they had in days.**

 **Liza wakes the next morning and Charles' arms are still wrapped around her, she wonders if they even moved last night, the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was laying in this same position.**

 **She quietly gets out of bed, doing her best not to disturb him, he looks so peaceful laying there, she decides to order breakfast for everyone, she is starving, she suddenly has her appetite back, she is also thinking that Maggie and Diana would probably need some nourishment this morning, they were out late last night, she never heard them come back in. She does check in on both of their rooms and they are in bed sleeping off what she thinks could be a very fun and drunk night.**

 **She gets in the shower and lets the hot steaming water wash over her body, thinking back on the events of the last evening. Her knight in shining armor had walked in and her broken heart was suddenly unbroken. They had made promises last night, they held each other and their life with each other wouldn't ever allow an ex to stop them from being together.**

 **Charles walks into her bathroom and can see the shower is steaming and her form behind the oversized glass shower doors. He removes his boxers and unwraps the bandage on his hand, tossing it to the trash can. He knocks softly and opens the shower door, she looks up at him, takes his hand and leads him into her arms and the hot water. They stand under the water together, just holding each other, feeling the warmth of each other, listening to water wash away all the sorrow of the last few days.**

" **I love you Liza. You're the light in my life, without you, colors don't exist, everything is dark and gray and lonely. I promise I'll take care of you until the day I die." He kisses her softly.**

" **Charles, I thought I was dying these last few days without you. My heart was hurting so much, more than I ever thought my heart could hurt. I promise I'll never doubt us and what our lives can be together. I'll never hurt you or walk away from you again." She kisses his lips softly.**

 **Their kisses are becoming passionate, their hands are everywhere, kissing and moaning, then suddenly they hear the doorbell to their suite, Charles looks down at her, wondering who it could be. "It's probably room service, I ordered breakfast for everyone before I jumped in the shower."**

" **Well their timing sucks." Charles gets out and wraps a towel around his waist as he runs to the door to allow them in. After they are set up, he looks everything over and grabs a couple strawberries, popping one in his mouth, then takes the other to Liza.**

 **Liza is out of the shower and running a comb through her hair with a towel wrapped around her. "Your untimely breakfast is ready my love." He smiles and shows her the strawberry, offering it to her. She allows him to feed it to her and she watches his eyes darken as she takes a very sexy bite of it. "Liza, if you want, we can finish what we were just getting started in the shower." He slips his hand and arm in between her and her towel, bringing her body flush with his. He unwraps the towel from her and watches it fall to the floor. Her breast heaved and his eyes drink in every inch of her. Her long legs, the vee at the apex of her thighs, her navel, her neck, her lips and her eyes. He reaches for her again and once more she is flush against him.**

 **Liza runs her hands up along his chest and can feel him harden once more underneath the towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay…" And before she can barely finish his mouth is on hers possessing her. He groans and picks her up caring her to the bed.**

 **Voices, they hear voices outside their bedroom door and then a rapid knocking. "Liza! Charles! Get up breakfast is here!"**

 **They stop and look at each other, "Fuck! Sounds like our room mates are up!" Charles grumbles and rolls over on his back. "Dammit!" He rolls back over on her, kisses her tenderly. "To be continued my love."**

 **Maggie and Diana look way to good for a crazy drunken night out. "Did you all really have any fun? You look very refreshed this morning." Liza inquires.**

 **Maggie and Diana look at each other and start to laugh. "Oh, Liza we had a blast last night. We shut down a couple bars. This one here, she knows how to party that's for sure." Maggie points at Diana.**

" **Liza you should have introduced me to Maggie long ago, she's a lot of fun, we've become fast friends. If you don't watch it, I just might steal your best friend from you." Diana chuckles.**

" **So, how was your night? Did you kids doing anything you can tell us about, come on we want details, all the dirty details!" Maggie raises her eyebrow and give Charles a look. "Come on Charles, let Liza tell us something about your evening."**

 **Charles decides to throw a little right back at Maggie. "Now Maggie, I'm a guy and surely you don't like to hear about what a guy does with his girl do you?"**

" **Oh honey, sure I do. Who knows maybe you can give me a few pointers, something new to try on my girl?" Maggie is going to win this back and forth banter, Charles doesn't have a chance. "Come on now, let compare notes Charles, and maybe I can give you a few tips on what a woman likes. Plus, I'm sure Diana wouldn't mind hearing what her boss is capable of, lets give her something so that she'll never be able to look you in the eye again." She smiles and winks at him.**

 **This whole time Diana is sitting back thinking 'Hell yeah! Give us something! Lord knows I've thought of lots of things about this sexy man! Yeah, tell us something!' She is trying not to smile, but Maggie is hilarious and its fun watching Charles lose this battle of wits.**

" **Maggie, Diana, a gentleman never kisses and tells, but I tell you what, if Liza wants to tell then she's welcome to tell." He knows, well he thinks he knows she wouldn't say what he does to her.**

" **Oh! Don't lay this in my lap! You and Maggie started this, I don't have a horse in this race!" She slaps Charles on the arm.**

" **HORSE, huh?" Maggie smirks and holds her Mimosa up to toast her friend. "Congratulations Liza!"**

" **Wait! Maggie!" Liza blushes and looks at Diana trying not to give away anything about the truth of the Empiriconda. And as Charles slightly looks down and shakes his head to chuckle at Maggie's comment, Diana looks at Liza and mouths the words 'I knew it!'**

 **Charles decides its time to change the subject. "Okay ladies, it seems we've got few more days here before we need to head back to New York, let's take advantage of this beautiful place and get some sightseeing in, I've got us all booked for snorkeling at Puerto Morelos Reef. So, get yourselves ready we leave out of here in forty five minutes." Charles announces.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Their snorkeling adventure was a spectacular underwater paradise of breathtaking bustling marine life. The vibrant, rainbow colored coral reef formations and schools of fish swimming around them was truly a sight that they all later will remember as the most beautiful and peaceful experience they could ever imagine. And for Charles the view of Liza swimming through the beautiful waters, her hair flowing, and her beautiful body, it is hard for him to pay attention to the paradise around them. He finds it hard to stop touching her, whether it's holding her hand as they swim, or to caress her long legs or the small of her back, or to wrap his arms around her. He imagines she would make the most beautiful mermaid.**

 **Liza also feeling his love envelope her, she loves the feel of his tall, fit body as he swims with her, she too cannot stop touching him. Even in these waters, his touch warms her blood, her yearning creating dreams of finding a quiet cove and beach to make love to him.**

 **After the snorkeling excursion, Liza and Charles with Maggie and Diana make their way to Puerto Morelos Fish Market Restaurant for a delicious classic Mexican meal. There is laughing and great stories about the day's activities. Liza heart is full as she breathes in the sweet atmosphere that she is wrapped in, like a cocoon of love and happiness. She loves each one of these people around her, she is thankful that her friends cared enough about her to care for her in these last few very hard days. And then of course, Charles not giving up and coming to her, he didn't care that she wasn't responding to him, he was going to find her no matter what. How could she ever walk away from him, this man that loved her, this man that she loved more than she ever knew was possible? She knew she had panicked with the whole Pauline situation, but she has vowed to herself that she'd never let Charles go again, she'd never hurt him, she'd never let him down.**

 **Later for dinner, Charles booked reservations for the four of them at Casitas, it is a beautiful setting of cabanas transformed into dining rooms along the beach. They dine on fresh seafood, delicious desserts and drink some of the best wine that Mexico has to offer.**

 **Diana watches Charles pull Liza's hand up to his lips and lightly kisses her knuckles, it's as if they are in their own bubble and nothing else is happening around them. Charles and Liza in love is a beautiful thing and Diana hopes that she'll find that love one day. They make a beautiful couple, she is very happy she told Charles where to find Liza. Liza needed him and he needed her. "Charles, thank you so much for tonight, this place is amazing. How did you know about it?"**

" **My friend that loaned me the private jet suggested several places to see and dining that was a must. I have to admit that he was right about this place, it is beautiful, and the food is phenomenal."**

 **They have plans very early tomorrow morning, their activities will be an all-day visit of the ancient Maya ruins of Chichen Itza, so they all head back to their suite and settle in for the evening, they've all had a full and exhausting day, and everyone was happy to climb into their beds.**

 **Charles and Liza are sliding into bed, but they have no intentions of falling asleep without calming the need and hunger that had plagued them all day. They both were quite frustrated this morning, being interrupted in the shower, then in the bed before breakfast, and of course, the sexiest snorkeling adventure, when they yearned to act out a fantasy of loving the other. Charles pulls her into his embrace and his arms, exploring his lover's body. She touches his face, and he thinks, her touch is a treasure. He kisses her fingers as they brush past his lips, then kissing the palm of her hand, her wrist and arm.**

" **That feels good. I've been fantasizing about you all day." She purrs as his mouth softly kisses up her arm. He tugs at her arm, bringing her to him and back into his embrace. He peels away the tiny night shirt she was wearing, and put his mouth to skin, soft breasts, tight stomach, her navel. He removes her panties and kisses her thighs, her most intimate spot, as her body tingles with each kiss. "Liza, I've never witnessed such beauty before." He worshipped her body, every inch of her, giving in to their passion and yearning, he is gentle as he loves her. Their bodies trembled at the sensation of him sinking into her warmth, looking into the other's eyes at that moment. In the end their unending passion brought them to new heights, binding them together like never before.**

 **Their day was a full day of sightseeing the Chichen Itza Maya civilization. Valladolid, a 16** **th** **century colonial city, along their tour. It included Kukulkan pyramid and the Temple of Warriors. They swam in the relaxing and peaceful cenote of Ik-Kil and had a wonderful lunch during their day. They snapped what seemed to be hundreds of photos of each other and the sites along this breathtaking archaeological trip.**

" **I'm really dreading going back to New York tomorrow night." Maggie says and Diana agrees with her.**

" **Ladies, Liza and I will be staying a couple more days. Hopefully you don't mind leaving her here with me for a while longer."**

 **Liza looks up at him as his arms are wrapped around her. "We just want to spend a little more time together before getting back to our every day life again." She smiles up at him and then looks at her friends.**

" **Of course! You two deserve to have a beautiful vacation together. Charles don't worry about work. If we need you, we'll reach out. Any idea how long you'll be?" Diana asks.**

" **I'd say not to expect us for a least another work week, or maybe two, we're going to play it by ear. We'll stay here a few more days, but then we'll head back to New York and we want to hang out with the girls, we're going to explain to them the relationship that Liza and I have started." Charles smiles and kisses Liza's cheek. "I'm sure you all can handle anything that happens at Empirical. And like you said you can get in touch with me if you need me. And Diana, I trust that you will be discreet with everything that has transpired in this last week. If anyone asks, I'm sure you can come up with something appropriate to say."**

 **For their last day in Cancun, Diana and Maggie wanted to get in some shopping and stop in at the Sanchez Gallery. Liza and Charles also joined on their last day, later in the afternoon they all lay under the cabanas on the beach and swam in the beautiful water.**

 **Diana had to keep her sunglasses on for most of the day on the beach, as watching her very handsome and fit boss walk around with nothing, but swim trunks was more than she could handle at times. The man under the suits was a sexy specimen that most women would probably have a hard time keeping their eyes from taking in every inch of him.**

" **Maggie and Diana, I want to say thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know I was a big pile of nothing the first three days and you girls hung in there and made sure to let me know that you were here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you both." Liza squeezed both their hands as she sits with them at the airport. "Thank you, Diana, for telling him where we were. I love you for doing that. Charles and I love each other unconditionally and I don't know what I was thinking, trying to walk away from him." Liza hugs them both.**

" **Liza it was nothing, we love you and we know you needed a little time. Maybe some day if we need you for something like this, you'll be there for us." Diana smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks for not getting to upset that I told Charles. I knew you couldn't keep going the way you were, it was a no brainer to call him."**

 **Their flight is called for boarding, they all get up and Maggie turns to Liza. "Sweetie, I love you, have a lot more fun and I'll see you when you make it back to Brooklyn."**

 **Diana and Charles hug goodbye, "Thank you Diana." Charles looks at her sincerely, "You're a good friend. Anything you ever need, just say the word okay?"**

 **Diana swats him on the arm and chokes back the lump in her throat. "Oh, stop it! But you're welcome!" She smiles and turns to board her plane.**

 **The next couple days they spent in Cancun, were quiet, romantic and a special time for Charles and Liza. They made time for more sightseeing, they took a catamaran voyage, they went parasailing and swimming with dolphins. They dined on delicious food and spent their nights in the other's arms making love.**

 **Out under the cabanas on a double lounger on their private beach they talked of their relationship and how they were going to proceed now that Pauline knew what was happening with them. "I really don't think we need to keep it from Nicole and Bianca. I want them to know and we need to sit them down and tell them. I'm trying to figure out how to tell them about their mother not seeing them regularly until something is decided with the divorce. I'm worried how they will take it, I don't want to hurt them or see them hurt by the turn of events. As for telling the girls about us, I really think they will be fine with it, they've known for quite some time that me and their mother were not getting back together, plus they really love you They ask about you from time to time, wanting to know when you'd come back to babysit, or just come over and watch a movie with us. I think they will be very happy to have you in our lives."**

" **Wait…you never told me that they wanted me to come over and hang out! That's the sweetest thing. Charles, I want to be there for you and your girls every day. I hope that we get to be a family someday soon."**

" **We're going to get there. I don't know how much longer this divorce will take, but no matter what, I know that we'll be a family, and we don't have to wait for the divorce." He looks at her as she looks a little confused at what he is saying. "Liza, I'm asking you to move in with me. I know we need to tell the girls, but I want you there every day and night. I want my home to be yours."**

" **Charles, I'm…oh my god. You really want me to move in?" Liza wants nothing more than to have his home and family be hers.**

" **Liza we've been getting ready for this for a couple months now. Every week that the girls were away you were living with me. Come on baby, move in. I love you and I don't want to spend any more days and nights without you. So, what do you say, let's start being a family when we get back and tell the girls, yours and mine?"**

" **What about work, our relationship could cause issues at work."**

" **I could really care less as to what my HR department thinks. It's my company, and like I've said before, I'll just marry you and no one can say anything about my wife working with me."**

" **Charles…" she thinks is he asking me to marry him right here on the beach. Is this how he plans on doing it?**

" **Liza I've told you I'm going to ask you some day, you just don't know when, but it's going to happen." He leans over to kiss her softly and pulls her over on top of him. He runs his hands along her back moving down to her bikini bottoms, sliding them in between the soft fabric and her soft flawless skin.**

" **Charles" she moans his name, biting his bottom lip and gives him a look that could make the hot Cancun sun even hotter. Liza rubs her pelvis against Charles and feels him react.**

" **Ahhh" he exhales and watches her eyes search his darkening blue eyes. "Liza, you're going to get in trouble if you keep that up."**

" **Trouble, huh? That sounds fun. Come on, let's go do very bad things to each other." Liza stands up and takes his hand, leading him back to their suite.**

 **In their suite, Charles watches her walk him to the bed, her bikini on her tight and trim body has been a distraction all day long. She strips for him and he strips for her and move into each other's arms.**

 **They start slow, savoring the feeling, both are so in love with each other, when they are connected this way it's better than they have ever experienced with any other lover before. It's different with them, it's like home for them. They love each other for another hour and climax together.**

 **It's their last night in Cancun, Charles and Liza had a very romantic dinner at Harry's Place. The food, the wine and the view are amazing, "Charles this place is beautiful. I know that I ran here to hide, but this time has turned out to be the most wonderful time. Thank you for coming here to find me."**

" **Liza, you must know that I could never let you go. I love you and I thank God every day that you walked into my life. Now come with me, lets take a walk out on that beautiful pier we spotted on the way in." He takes her hand and they walk out to the edge of a small pier that is strung with delicate lights, the sun is starting to set, and it is providing the most spectacular view.**

" **This is beautiful. I really don't want to leave this place Charles. I hope we can come back here someday." She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him. She watches him look at her and he seems different, something on his face, she wonders what he is thinking, he suddenly looks serious, but nervous at the same time. "Are you okay baby? What's wrong? Are you sad that we have to head back to New York too?"**

 **Charles swallows, he is nervous. He's been trying to stay calm all day, but as the day went on and now that he is here, with his beautiful Liza, he wonders how he'll ever get the words out.**

" **Charles? I'm serious, your worrying me, are you okay?" She places her hands on his face. Pulling his lips down to hers and kisses him softly. "What is it?"**

" **Liza, I love you and sometimes I can't believe how hard and fast I fell for you. I fell in love with you before I ever knew you'd be mine. I've never fallen this hard and didn't know it was possible to fall this hard." He swallows, his heart is pounding. "Liza, I thought that love was something that I'd never experience again, but there you were, showing me that love was possible again. I was broken before I met you, then with your love I was suddenly unbroken."**

 **Liza is watching him, listening to his sweet words of love for her. She still doesn't quite know what to think of what he is about to do. She doesn't notice him reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small velvet box.**

 **He continues, "You're my inspiration. I don't know if there will ever be enough words to say how much you mean to me, how much I love you, I believe if I tried to express my feeling for you, every day for the rest of our lives it would still not be enough, it wouldn't compare to how I feel." He steps one step back from her and holds out the small velvet box and Liza's eyes move away from his eyes slowly to the small velvet box in his hand and again back to his face and eyes. She suddenly knows what is happening and starts to cry. Charles bends down on one knee and holds the velvet box up to her and opens it showing the most beautiful diamond ring. "Liza, my dear, you're my happily ever after, but only if you're here." He lifts her hand and lays it against his heart. "You are my everything and I'll be forever by your side, will you be there with me? Please make me the happiest man on the planet and be my wife." His eyes searching her face and eyes, praying to the heavens that she says yes.**

 **Liza is crying, she is struck by his words, she can't believe she is looking down at her handsome Charles, that he is down on one knee asking her to marry him. Never in her wildest dreams when she first met him at work and babysat for his girls, would she have thought this would happen. And now here in Cancun, she didn't expect this to happen. When did he decide to make tonight the night? But wait he's told her before that he was going to ask her, she just didn't know when. "Charles, when I first laid eyes on you, never in my wildest dreams did I expect this would happen, I never thought the most handsome, kind, intelligent, romantic and sexy man I'd ever laid eyes on would be mine. I feel in love with you so easily. Charles, I love you so much and I'd have to be crazy to say anything but yes, I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife. God yes, I'll marry you!" She watches his face lighten up with happiness, a happiness she'd never seen from him before. Liza watches as he places the most beautiful diamond ring she has ever seen on her finger.**

 **Charles stands and lifts her in his arms and kisses her, as they both cry tears of joy. "Liza, I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."**

 **Liza starts to quote Maya Angelou "In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours"**

 **Charles finishes "In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."**

 **He kisses her again and there are suddenly people around them cheering and clapping. They did not even realize there were bystanders witnessing his proposal to Liza. As usual when they were with each other, everything around them seemed to fade away.**

 **The flight back to New York is fun, Liza has never flown in a private jet and she is very impressed. "Charles Brooks, you sure know how to impress your girl." She teases him and they clink their champaign glasses.**

" **Well nothing but the very best for the future Mrs. Brooks." Charles winks.**

" **Mmmm, I love the sound of that…Mrs. Brooks." She smiles and leans to him and kisses him. "I love you Charles."**

" **Since we're getting in a little late to New York, will you stay with me tonight? I'm not going to pick the girls up until tomorrow morning. That gives us one more night together."**

" **I'd love nothing more than to stay with my handsome fiancé tonight."**

 **Getting back to New York is bitter sweet. Although they know that they have obstacles before them, they are ready to start stepping towards making their relationship public. Charles and Liza are engaged, he is the happiest man right now. He had always dreamed of proposing to her. He never expected it would happen before his divorce was final, but when she walked away from him, his heart knew that if she ever would come back to him, he needed to make it official. He loves her and he wants her to know that no one will stop them from being together. He had purchased the ring a couple months earlier, it had been tucked away in his safe at the brownstone ever since. He would take it out every so often and look at it and dream of what he'd say and where he would propose, so when he had finally found out she was in Cancun, he packed the ring and off he went to win her back. Again, he didn't know when he was going to do it, but he knew it would be in Cancun, he did not want to return to New York without knowing she had said yes to his proposal. He was so close that first night when he walked into their suite surprising her with his arrival, it was in his pocket then. When Charles had asked Liza to spend a couple extra days after Diana and Maggie left and she was all for it, it set his plan in motion. He made reservations for dinner on their last night, and it turned out to be a perfect spot. The pier was a beautiful setting, it would be a proposal they would never forget.**

 **Charles and Liza have decided to announce their engagement to their family and close friends with a nice dinner party at his brownstone in two to three weeks. It should give them time to get everyone together. Until then they are going to try to keep it quiet, but she says, "It's going to be so hard to not tell people and I won't be able to wear this beautiful ring and show it off!" She pouts.**

" **Baby, it won't be long, and you'll be able to tell the world and show off that ring. Believe me I want to show you off too, I want everyone to know that you've agreed to be my wife, that you've made me the happiest man on earth."**

 **Charles picks his girls up from his cousins. Thanking her for taking care of them for the last ten days. When he had dropped them off, he had told her what happened with Pauline and that her visitation has been suspended until a judge has figured out all the circumstances of the case. He had also assured her that he had hired a private detective to watch out over them until he got back, as to not worry about Pauline showing up.**

 **The girls are so happy to see their daddy. "Daddy I missed you so much. Was your business trip a fun trip?" Nicole asks and Bianca just keeps hugging and kissing her daddy, letting Nicole do all the talking.**

" **Yes baby, it was a good trip. I'm sorry I had to drop you both off at your cousins so suddenly, but sometimes things happen in grown up world that causes little girls daddies to have to go away on business trips unexpectedly. Did you have fun with your cousins while I was gone?" He is hugging them and can't believe how much he has missed them.**

" **Are you going to leave again daddy?" Bianca looks up at him, her eyes are full of tears. "Don't go away daddy, I miss you when you go away."**

" **Oh, honey I promise I'll try not to go away too much, this was just a trip that couldn't be postponed. Your daddy was needed to fix something, and I had to be there. But I suspect that everything is fixed and I'm not planning on having to leave so suddenly again. I can't promise that I won't have business trips again, but we'll figure out how to get me back home a lot sooner, okay?" He suddenly feels heartbroken that his girls have missed him so much.**

" **So, I'm guessing that your daddy needs to make it up to you both and plan some fun stuff over the next few days. Daddy doesn't have to be back to work for about a week. I was thinking about maybe going to the zoo. What do you girls think? Would you like to pay a visit to the zoo tomorrow?"**

" **YES! The Zoo!" They are both jumping and twirling around. He smiles and watches his two little munchkins act as though the zoo is simply the happiest place on earth.**

 **Later over dinner with his girls he asks them if they remember Liza, he knows they do, they ask about her from time to time. And of course, they are wide eyed when he mentions her. "Daddy! We love Liza, when is she going to come see us? Oh, I know can we ask her to go to the zoo with us?"**

" **Well honey, I guess we could call her and see if she'd like to join us."**

 **Charles asks them to get in the bath tub and when they are done, they can call her and ask her to the zoo. While they are in the tub, he calls Liza and explains his day with the girls and that he really hasn't explained that they are together, he had just brought her up and they wanted to invite her to the zoo tomorrow. "So, act surprised when we call you in a few minutes."**

" **I look forward to that call Charles. I love you and I'll be waiting to hear from them. Do you want to tell them about us, or do you think we should be together when you tell them?"**

" **I'm thinking we'll just let the day go as a normal day. Let's just have a good time at the zoo, if the girls start asking questions, then we'll answer them as they ask." Charles answers. "If they don't ask, then maybe we can talk to them over dinner after we get back to the house. How does that sound to you?"**

" **Perfect! I can't believe we're finally doing this. We've been waiting for so long. I hope they still like me enough to think it's okay that we are a couple."**

" **Liza, I really don't think they will have a problem with it. They've always loved you. Hey, I hear them now. We'll call you in a bit. I love you."**

 **After the girls are dry and in their night gowns, they make the call to Liza and were so happy to talk to her and ask her to join them for the day at the zoo. "I'd love to go to the zoo with you and your dad. Thank you for asking me." Liza couldn't believe how happy they were to talk to her on the phone.**

 **Later after they are in bed, Charles calls Liza.**

" **Wow, they were so happy to talk to you. It makes me think I should have brought you around before now. I know we thought we needed to keep it quiet from Pauline, but we see how that turned out. If I had known, I would have been having you over all along. I hope you can forgive me for keeping you from being part of their lives."**

" **Are you kidding me right now Charles? I'm not upset. We thought that keeping it quiet from them and Pauline would be the right thing to do. There is nothing to forgive. I know you were just trying to keep them from having to lie to their mother."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

" **Daddy, when is she getting here?" Nicole asks with enthusiasm. "We haven't seen her in so long! I can't wait to see her and then we can go to the zoo!"**

" **She should be getting here any minute. She just sent a text that she is arriving in five minutes. Let's head downstairs and wait for her on the front step."**

 **The girls are screaming and running down the stairs, he loves to see them so happy, never imagining that they could be so excited to see her again. His daughter's enthusiasm for Liza's arrival is matching his own, today is going to be a big day for them and he personally may be the happiest out of them all.**

 **Charles, Nicole and Bianca are sitting on the front step when the black SUV pulls up to the curb. The door opens, and Liza gets out, Nicole and Bianca immediately run to her, Liza drops to her knees, the girls wrap their arms around her, and she does the same to them. "Liza! We are so happy to see you again!" Nicole exclaims.**

" **Liza, are you ready to go to the zoo? Are you as excited as we are to see all the animals?" Bianca asks and kisses Liza's cheek.**

" **Hello Nicole, hello Bianca! I'm so glad to see you. I've missed your cute little faces and I'm soooo ready to go to the zoo! It was so wonderful to get your call last night, I couldn't sleep with all the excitement I was feeling. Thank you for inviting me, I've always loved animals and the zoo." Liza look up at Charles, and smiles as the hugs continue. She silently words, 'I love you'. Charles smiles and responds in kind, 'I love you'.**

 **Charles speaks to the driver and explains they will be back down in just a couple minutes and they'll head out for the zoo.**

" **Alright girls let's get all our things. Go upstairs and use the bathroom one last time before we leave. Liza, do you need anything?" He opens the door, his daughters run upstairs, Charles places his hand on the small of Liza's back and walks inside with her. "I've missed you." Charles kisses her tenderly.**

" **You just saw me yesterday." She teases.**

" **And I've missed you, plain and simple." He smiles and his heart pounds, he love this woman so much and he misses her when she is not with him. "The girls are so happy and excited to see you. It makes my heart so happy to see how they react to you Liza."**

" **Isn't it so wonderful that we are getting to finally do this? We get to do things together with your girls, out in the open, out in public, I'm very excited."**

 **Charles lifts her hand and inspects the diamond engagement ring she is wearing. "Still wearing it huh? I take it you like it?"**

" **Like it…I love it! And I've got several days to wear it before I head back to work. But once we are back to work, I'll keep it hidden until we announce the engagement, which I can't wait to do, I hope everyone is happy for us."**

" **Liza, they're going to be happy for us." He kisses her hand and then her lips.**

 **They arrive at the Bronx Zoo and the day is a beautiful day with plenty of sunshine, blue skies, they are surrounded by woods and amazing animals. The day is full of any and all animals, reptiles, insects, birds and aquatic animals, and they are all having so much fun. They see lions, bears, giraffes, penguins, exotic birds, monkeys, flamingos, elephants, butterflies and sea lions. The girls get to pet animals at the 'Children's Zoo', there were goats, sheep and donkeys that were so happy to have the children's loving hands pet them. Charles and Liza took plenty of pictures throughout the day, and they all walk along together, everyone holding hands, sometimes it's the girls holding Liza's, or their dad's hands, sometimes Charles and Liza are holding hands. The day has turned out to be so much more than they expected it to be. As the day went along, they learned about their roles in helping save endangered species, Charles even gave a sizable donation that helps save wildlife.**

" **What was your favorite animal Liza?" Bianca asks as she is snuggled up with her in the back seat of the SUV heading back home.**

" **Hmmm. There are so many to choose from, but I'd have to say probably the gazelle, they were graceful, very beautiful and they seemed to be very happy. How about you Bianca? What was your favorite?"**

" **The penguins! I loved them, I want one daddy! Can I have one? And I loved the zebras, they look like horses! Can I have a zebra too daddy?"**

" **Well honey, penguins and zebras probably wouldn't like living in our house, they are very happy at the zoo, so I'd say if you want, we can go back and visit them." Charles replies lovingly.**

" **Okay daddy, that sounds fun. I'd love to visit them again."**

" **Nicole, what was your favorite animal?" Charles asks his older daughter as she is tucked up against him.**

" **The butterflies and the lions, tigers and cheetahs! I loved that the cheetahs would let the zoo keepers pet them, they are just like big kitty cats! And they purred, just like kitty cats! I loved them the most!" Nicole answers with enthusiasm.**

" **Ah! Yes, I should have known you'd be drawn to the cats, since you've always loved cats. I agree with the butterflies too, I like them, they were very pretty."**

" **Was that your favorite daddy, the butterflies?" Bianca asked and giggled.**

" **My favorite was the sea lions. They were fun to watch swimming, I thought it would be fun to swim like that."**

 **Charles orders a pizza for dinner when they get home. They are eating and talking about their day at the zoo when Nicole asks, "Daddy, you and Liza were holding hands today, is Liza your girlfriend?" Charles and Liza's eyes widen, "Because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, they hold hands." She giggles and takes a bite of her pizza.**

 **Charles and Liza smile at each other then he looks at Nicole. "Yes Nicole, Liza is my girlfriend. What do you think about that? Do you think she would be a good girlfriend for me?"**

" **Yes!" Bianca speaks before Nicole can respond.**

" **I think she would be a good girlfriend for you daddy. Liza is my daddy your boyfriend?" Nicole asks.**

" **Absolutely!" Liza says and gives her a small smile. "Do you think your dad would be a good boyfriend for me?"**

" **Yes!" Again, Bianca responds before Nicole has a chance.**

" **I think my daddy would be a good boyfriend for you Liza. Does that mean that we will get to see you more?" Nicole asks.**

" **Yes, that means we will get to see each other more often." Liza replies and smiles.**

" **YAY!" both girls squeal!**

 **Later the girls have had their baths and are in their pajamas. They are sitting at the table coloring in the new coloring books they got at the zoo. Liza and Charles are cleaning up the dishes from dinner. It is getting late and close to the girl's bedtime, Charles knows they shouldn't be hard to get to bed tonight, they have all had an exhausting day.**

 **While the girls were having their baths earlier, Charles took advantage to steal some kisses from Liza. They've been very well behaved today in front of the girls, only holding hands at the zoo today, no kissing. "God, I've been dying to do that all day! You looked so sexy today, your the most adorable and most handsome dad ever! And now I'm going to be married to the most adorable, handsome and sexy dad ever. I can't believe we're engaged Charles." Liza kisses him again and grabs his ass playfully.**

" **Stay the night Liza." Charles requests.**

" **Charles, I don't know if that is wise. We just told the girls we are dating, I'm thinking them spotting me coming out of your bedroom in the morning, could possibly be a bit too much for them."**

" **We can just tell them you came back over for breakfast, we can get up before them. Come on baby, don't go home tonight." He pleads his case, and pulls her close to his body and kisses her tenderly. "Stay with me, I'm getting to the point that I don't like being away from you. Please stay."**

 **She looks at him, he knows he's talked her into staying. "Okay, but we need to get up before them."**

 **He picks her up, swings her around and kisses her neck. "Yay, my own little sleep over!" He whispers in her ear sexily.**

" **Charles, put me down, before you get us caught!" She scolds.**

 **They are tucking the girls into bed and his girls are insisting on a bedtime story and insist that it be Liza that reads to them. Charles has been reading them a chapter each night of 'Black Beauty'. She doesn't even get to finish the chapter and both girls are out cold. She turns and smiles at Charles, "That was super easy." She whispers as they walk quietly out of the room.**

 **Sitting in the living room and watching a movie, but neither are paying attention. Charles is explaining an idea he had today while at the zoo. "We need to find a children's author. It's been a while since we've had a good children's book. I also think we should look for books about animals, or pets, animal rescue or wildlife preservation, I don't know, my mind is all over the place right now, but I know we need to think about these subjects. We had the book from Emily Burns, about her Labradoodle, didn't she have an idea for the second book? That book was a good seller, we should have Kelsey reach out to her and see what is taking so long on that second book. What do you think? After today, learning about wildlife and the possible extinction of so many species, I don't know I just want to do something about it, maybe we can help get the word out there with a book?"**

" **I think those are good ideas. I'm thinking that we should try to pair up with rescue organizations, and part of the proceeds go towards the rescue efforts. When someone is purchasing the book, they are also helping out animals with their purchase."**

" **Liza, I love that, it's a great idea!"**

" **We can put some feelers out there, we can explain our thoughts and propose a challenge to our editors and see what ideas everyone comes up with." She tucks up into his chest. "The zoo was a good experience for not only the girls today, but for you as well, huh?" She asks him.**

" **Yeah, it is sad to say, I knew there were issues out there, but I didn't realize the magnitude of the problem."**

" **I get it, I was surprised at what I learned today. We need to help some way or another. It was a good thing today that you made that donation. You're a good man Charles."**

" **Liza, I want to ask you your thoughts about letting the girls adopt a cat. Nicole and Bianca have been asking for so long. I've been hoping they would just forget about it, but Nicole especially has been asking me on a weekly basis. How do you feel about a cat in the house? Do you like them? I've always been a dog person, but she loves cats, plus I think a cat may be an easier pet to add to our family. I didn't want to make this decision without you, since this is going to be your home, you should have a say so in this."**

 **Liza smiles as she leans up against his chest. "Charles, I think a cat in the house is a blessing for a little girl. I had a couple cats when I was a kid. Cats are great pets, they are also easy pets for a busy family. You don't have to worry about walking them, they use the litter box, they are very self-sufficient too. Have the girls been around cats? Do you know if they have any allergies towards them?"**

" **My cousin and her kids have a cat. The girls have been over for a few play dates and sleep overs and then this last extended stay and have come back with no issues. Wait…well maybe one issue, they come home begging for a cat!" He chuckles. "My cousin said they adopted from the shelter, it seems that's the best route to take, she says 'Adopt Don't Shop'. Liza, I didn't know that you could actually buy a cat."**

" **What about you Charles, have you been around the cat? Do you have any reactions to it?"**

" **I've been around it, it is very nice and cuddly. You can't sit down over there without it getting in your lap. I've not had any issues with it." He shakes his head. "I can't believe I'm seriously thinking about getting a cat! But they want one and they don't seem to be changing their minds about it like I'd hoped."**

" **Oh! I'm excited for them. And you're going to love being a cat person!" She giggles and tickles him.**

" **A cat person, really Liza!?" He starts to tickle her back. As he pins her down on the couch his tickling moves into touching and kissing her. "Mmmm, I like this better than the tickling." He whispers in her ear.**

" **Me too." She kisses him softly and then states. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" Liza asks Charles. She knows his answer before she even asks. This man has never turned down a shower with her, he teasingly explains that 'it's conserving water', but she knows it has nothing to do with conserving water.**

 **She is in the shower first and washing her hair when he joins her. "Let me do that." He takes over washing her hair for her, massaging her scalp.**

" **That feels so good." She just leans her head back as his fingers does their best to make her scalp feel delicious.**

" **My turn." Liza squeezing the shampoo in her hand and Charles lowers his head for her.**

 **They trade off washing each other's body, paying extra attention to special spots. Charles kneels and starts to kiss her at the apex of her thighs. "Charles, I can't stand up while you do that." She tugs at him to stand. "Let's go to bed."**

 **He turns off the water and they dry off each other. He takes her to the bed, and they make love tenderly, exploring every inch of each other, kissing and touching. As they fall asleep in each other's arms, they dream of holding hands in public as a family.**

 **The next morning Liza and Charles are up before the girls and are fixing breakfast. They've decided on pancakes, turkey sausage and fresh fruit. Charles runs upstairs to wake the girls and let them know that Liza is here to join them for breakfast.**

" **Wake up girls, we have company for breakfast this morning. Liza is joining us for pancakes. Get up and brush your teeth and come down stairs, breakfast is almost ready." He kisses them both on the forehead as they stretch and yawn.**

" **I want banana pancakes!" Bianca states. "Liza, do you know how to make them? Daddy knows how, he can show you."**

" **Liza, I'm glad you decided to have breakfast with us!" Nicole grins and hugs Liza around the waist.**

" **Nicole, how do you want your pancakes?" Charles asks. "Do you want bananas too, or blueberries?"**

" **Blueberries daddy! Always blueberries!" She giggles and rolls her eyes at him as if he's forgotten how she likes he pancakes overnight.**

 **The girls are none the wiser that Liza never left the night before, Charles knows he wouldn't lie to them if they asked if she spent the night, but so far it hasn't seemed to cross their minds as that may be a possibility.**

 **After breakfast Charles and Liza sits down with the girls. "Nicole, Bianca, Liza and I want to talk to you both for a little bit. You know yesterday when you asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Charles asks them.**

" **Yes, daddy we remember, it means that you love each other and hold hands a lot." Bianca giggles.**

" **Yes Bianca, we do love each other. Nicole how do you feel about Liza and I loving each other?"**

" **Daddy, we love Liza, so it's okay for you to love her too. Liza do you love daddy?"**

" **Yes, Nicole I love your daddy very much. I love you girls too. I'm sorry that I haven't been around for a while, but I hope that will change. I want to start spending more time with you and your daddy."**

" **Girls, Liza and I have decided that we want to get married to each other, and we want to be a family. That means Liza would be moving in with us and living here all the time. How do you feel about that? Would you be okay with us getting married and being a family?"**

" **So, you would be here for breakfast and help us get ready for school, help us with our homework or get ready for bed?" Nicole asks.**

" **And tell us bed time stories!" Bianca exclaims! She is excited about having Liza here. "Will you fix our hair too? Sometimes daddy doesn't fix our hair very good."**

" **Yes, I'd do all those things. I'd help you daddy fix supper or breakfast, or read bed time stories, we'd play together and watch movies and cartoons. All the things you'd like to do."**

" **Daddy if we are going to be a family, does that mean that Liza will be our mommy?" Nicole asks.**

" **Honey, Liza would never take the place of your mommy. Liza would be your step-mother, she would make sure to always take care of you, to always love you and want you to be happy. But she would never replace your mommy that you have now."**

" **What is a step-mother?" Nicole questions.**

" **It's like she will be your extra mommy." He really didn't know how to explain it.**

" **Liza, I want you to be my extra mommy. When will you start being our extra mommy?" Bianca asks.**

" **Well Bianca, your daddy and I aren't married yet, but there is no reason why I couldn't start as soon as you want me too." Liza squeezes her hand as Bianca sits in Liza lap.**

" **Nicole, what do you think honey, you're not saying much." Charles searches his older daughters face, he wonders if they've said too much, given them way too much information in the last couple days. He's still not told them about their mother, he doesn't really know what to say about that or how much to say. He feels the need to protect them, not give them all the dirty details of what Pauline did.**

" **When will you start living with us Liza?" Nicole asks.**

" **Well Nicole, it might be a couple more weeks before that happens. Your dad and I want to have a party to tell everyone that we are getting married and after we have the party, then I would move in."**

" **A party?" Nicole's eyes widen**

" **Sure, a party. We were hoping that you girls could keep it a secret for the next couple weeks, you know, not tell anyone about us getting married. Then when we have the party, we could tell all the guests at the party. Wouldn't that be fun? We'd have our own little secret and then we could watch everyone be surprised when we tell them."**

" **Yeah, that sounds like so much fun! Liza I'm happy that you and daddy are getting married." Nicole hugs Liza "I'm happy that you will be my extra mommy too."**

 **The rest of the day went by without a hitch. They spent the day playing games and went to the park for a while. "Aren't you worried that we might run into someone?" Liza asks Charles.**

" **I'm not too worried, if we get caught, we get caught. Everyone is going to know in a couple weeks anyway." He smiles and kisses her in the middle of the park. "See I don't care if we get caught."**

 **For the next couple weeks, they get all the planning done for their party to announce their engagement. The caterer is hired, and they have changed the location to Pound Ridge, as they will be able to have outdoor activities, swimming, grilling, etc. The guests have been told that it's a final summer party at the Pound Ridge residence, since he will be selling it as part of the divorce settlement.**

 **Liza had of course reached out to her father to invite him and her step-mother, but they were unable to make it, as they had plans to be out of town on a cruise that week. She was sad, but she understood. "Let's make plans to get together when you get back okay?" Liza had introduced Charles to her dad and step-mother back when they were keeping the relationship quiet, they had been to New Jersey a couple times to visit, Charles and her family seemed to hit it off quite nicely after their initial meeting. Their first meeting, Liza's father was a little apprehensive about the idea that they were keeping their relationship a secret, he even told Charles that he didn't like the idea of his little girl being kept a secret. Liza had explained they just wanted to get Charles' divorce final and then they'd go public. "Trust me dad, it's best that we wait to tell everyone, and I'm fine with it. He's a great guy and well worth the wait." While on the phone with her dad she decided not to tell them that they were engaged and she felt it would be okay with her dad, but she'd rather tell him face to face, not over the phone.**

 **After seeing that Liza was a bit sad about not having her father there, Charles had asked her if she wanted to see him before the party. "We can go to New Jersey this weekend and tell them that we are engaged. It will give me a chance to tell him why I couldn't wait any longer to ask you to marry me. I want him to know that he was right, I didn't need to be hiding our relationship. Holy shit! Do you think he'll say it's too quick that I asked you? What if he doesn't approve?"**

" **No that's okay. We can get together with them when they get back, maybe invite them over for dinner." Liza states. "Don't worry about it, they love you Charles, I think he'll be okay with us getting engaged."**

 **At work, Liza did return a couple days before Charles, minus her new engagement ring. When she got back to work, she made a lunch date with Diana and again thanked her for being a friend and taking her away, and for calling Charles and telling him where they were. "Diana, I know I was panicking, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. But the moment he walked into that suite, I knew I was being stupid. I couldn't ever give up on him or our love for each other."**

" **Did you all have fun after we left?" Diana asks.**

" **We did, it was nice to just reconfirm our love for each other. We stayed three more days and then came back to New York. We sat down with his girls and told them that we were dating, and we've been spending time together all week. Diana, they've accepted me as part of Charles life, it's been so nice."**

" **Did he tell them about their mom?"**

" **Yeah, but he sugar-coated it a bit. Didn't want them worried about their mom, he just said that they wouldn't be spending the weeks with her like before, they will have to wait until the divorce is final and then they would see her again more regularly."**

" **That's good, no need to worry them."**

" **Diana, did you have fun in Cancun? Excluding the first three days that is." Liza shakes her head.**

" **Liza it was fun, sure the first three days we were there to help you out. But once that time was done, yes, I had a lot of fun. If you'd told me a year ago that I'd be spending time with you and Charles in Cancun, I'd told you that you were crazy. I'm glad we've become friends and Maggie was so much fun. I think we'll be friends from here on out."**

" **Did anyone ask any questions about where we all took off to when you got back?"**

" **Kelsey wanted to know what happened, why you had left so upset that day. And where I had been and where you still were, plus Charles was gone! Yeah, she was asking a lot of questions. But I told her that it wasn't my place to say anything. I told her she should talk to you about it. Liza, I think it's time you two try to patch things up."**

" **I know, before all of this happened Charles and I talked about trying again to talk to her and see about trying to mend our friendship."**

 **When they get back from lunch, Liza stops by Kelsey's office and asks if they can grab lunch or dinner in the next couple days. Kelsey agrees to dinner the next day. "Will it be just you and I or will Charles be there too?" Kelsey asks.**

" **I thought it would be just us. Is that okay?"**

" **Sure, I think we need to talk first, then I'm wanting to talk to Charles when he gets back from his vacation."**

" **Liza, I've been wanting to talk to you and Charles both. Thanks for asking me to have dinner with you. Since you've asked me here, I'll let you go first." Kelsey wonders what the dinner meeting is about, is it business or casual.**

" **Kelsey, I'm hoping that we can move forward with our friendship. I've missed you and I lied to you and I'm so sorry. Please know I wish I'd never done it, started the lie about my age and then also keeping my love for Charles from you. But I did lie and the moment we started getting close I should have told you. You deserved for me to be honest with you. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me and Charles? We both want your friendship back."**

" **Liza, I felt like you betrayed our friendship. I can't understand why you couldn't be honest with me. Did you not think you could trust me?"**

" **Kelsey, yes I could trust you, but I made a lot of poor judgement calls over the last year. I kept making them and it just snowballed. Believe me if I could go back, I'd do it so differently."**

" **I would like to give us another chance, I can't say that it will be back to the way it was, but I'd like for us to try to mend our relationship."**

" **Kelsey, thank you for giving me a chance to make it up to you."**

" **Okay, so tell me what happened a couple weeks ago, you left the office very upset with Diana, then Diana didn't come back for a week, you don't come back for almost two weeks, plus Charles has been gone even longer. What the hell is going on? When is Charles coming back?"**

 **Liza knows it is time to prove to Kelsey that she trusts her, so she fills her in on why she left and everything that occurred after that. All but the engaged part of course. Kelsey will hear about that if she accepts the invitation to the summer party at Pound Ridge.**

 **Charles walks back into Empirical and he is still tan from the trip to Cancun, everyone notices he is in a great mood all day, the buzz around the office is that his vacation must have been a great one. His morning office meeting with all his editors goes well, he explains his ideas, looking for new books for children, pet lovers, animal preservation, rescue, etc. He puts the challenge out there to bring him some ideas in the next week.**

" **Kelsey, can I see you for a minute?" Charles asks her as she is leaving the meeting.**

" **Sure Charles." They hang back and wait for the conference room to clear. "Is everything okay?" She sits at the table with him.**

" **First thing, did you get the invitation for my cookout at Pound Ridge? I've not got a response from you and I was wondering if you were coming? We would love for you to come out."**

" **Charles, you really want me there?"**

" **Yes Kelsey, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want you there. I know that you and Liza have talked, and she seems to think that you are willing to try to be friends again. I'm happy for you both, she has missed your friendship, we've both missed your friendship. Liza will be at the party, I know she would like for you to come as well."**

" **Aren't you worried about having her there? People may start to put two and two together."**

" **Kelsey, I'm getting to the point that I don't care what people are thinking. Eventually Liza and I will tell people about us. But until then, let's not worry about it. Let's have a great time next weekend swimming, eating good food and enjoying strong beverages. This is going to be my last 'hurrah' too Pound Ridge, I'd like for you to be there. So, what do you say, will we see you there?"**

" **Yes Charles, I'd love to come. Thank you for inviting me, it means a lot."**

" **Great! Now, the next thing I need to talk to you about is Emily Burns and her second book. What is happening with that? Didn't we sign her for the option to her second book?"**

 **They talk about the second book from Emily and Kelsey will reach out to her and see how it is coming along. She also mentions to Charles she has some ideas about his challenge from this morning, she will be bringing him her ideas later in the week.**

 **Next order of business for Charles is a meeting with Liza, his friend Bob, which is part of the Empirical legal team and the HR manager, Linda. The weekend before Charles' return to work he sat down with Bob, they explained to Liza an idea on getting her age discrepancy corrected at Empirical. They explain how they've come up with a fix on the issue.**

" **Do you think it could work? Aren't you worried that HR will want me terminated?" She looks at Charles and then Bob.**

" **Liza, Bob and I have this under control. Don't worry about losing your job. I'm not letting you go anywhere, remember?"**

 **Charles starts "Linda, I've brought you in with Liza and Bob to talk about a discrepancy made when Liza was hired at Empirical. It seems a wrong birth date was entered when Liza filled out her application and we need to get that straightened up with our files. Frankly I'm not sure how it wasn't caught when her social security # and her background check was run during her hiring process. Are we still running the background checks Linda?"**

" **Yes, Charles." She looks at him with concern.**

 **Charles continues, "Liza did allow the age discrepancy to continue for way too long, it seems that she was worried that the only reason she was hired was because we thought she was younger. She wanted to tell us but was afraid that she would be terminated due to being older. Liza decided to tell me about it and so now it needs to be corrected for our records."**

 **He continues to explain the difference in the age and how they plan on spinning the story to not show Empirical, Millennial or Liza in a bad light. He doesn't want anything but good press on this.**

" **Charles, this situation could be grounds for termination, lying on your resume, lying to your employer."**

" **And my HR manager not running back ground checks on my new employees when they are hired, could also be grounds for termination, but I'm not going to do that, I'm guessing it was an honest mistake, an oversite. Linda, I'm not terminating Liza, she is a hard worker and an asset to Empirical and Millennial. She has been in training for the Senior Editor job and I'm not passing her up on this. Plus, if we terminate her because we know about her real age, well that would make us 'ageist', make us one of the bad guys. So, we will fix the paperwork. I'm currently working with Bob and legal, PR and marketing to spin this as a good thing. Linda I also need you to keep this information quiet for now. I don't want this leaking out to anyone until I'm ready to release it. As our HR manager, I take it that you understand that Liza's privacy is of the utmost importance and priority here?" Linda nods quietly at Charles, he continues. "Linda, I'd also like an official audit run of all employee files. I trust that you will make sure that is completed and your reports are on my desk in the next couple weeks? I want to know that no shortcuts were made with my HR department."**

 **They all sign NDR paperwork from legal and Linda gets up to leave.**

 **After Linda and Bob leaves, Charles closes the door behind them, Liza looks up at Charles. "Do you think you were a little hard on her?"**

" **Liza, no I wasn't. If a background check was run on you then the lie about your age would have been caught immediately. I don't understand why it wasn't run on you and frankly it worries me that there may be more that were not run. I'm going to make sure she knows that this will not happen again."**

" **Charles, I wish I hadn't lied about my age. If I'd just went on one more interview, which was with Diana, maybe she would have hired me, and we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm very sorry for any issues my lie has caused."**

" **I wish you hadn't either, but it will be okay. I don't want you worrying about it anymore, okay? We're going to fix it and if for some reason it still blows up in our face, we'll handle it. Now, let's talk about something else. Are you excited about our announcement next weekend?"**

" **You know I am. I noticed you asked Kelsey to hang back after our editor meeting this morning. Did you talk to her about mending fences?"**

" **I did, and I also explained that I'd really like for her to be at the party. I don't think she has any idea what the party is truly about. She seemed happy that I wanted her there and that I wanted us to be friends again, she did confirm that she would be there. I think she'll come around, it seems that not only you and I, but she also is done with our friendships being strained."**

" **Are you getting nervous about the announcement, or are you excited? I'm really looking forward to everyone's reactions. Hopefully they will be happy for us."**

" **Liza they're our close family and friends, I think they'll be happy for us. And yes, I'm excited about telling everyone that you've said yes to be my wife. I've told you that I've been wanting to tell the world that I love you. That you've turned me into a big old pile of mush." He chuckles and winks at her.**

 **Liza jumps up and runs around his desk and kisses him quickly. "Don't forget, romantic! I love you, you big old romantic pile of mush!"**

 **Charles grabs her around her waist and pulls her to his lap and kisses her and then whispers in her ear. "Want to take an extra-long lunch today?" He tugs at her ear with his teeth.**

" **Charles, you're insatiable! It's your first day back to work and already you're trying to extend your lunch hour."**

" **Well, look at you! How can I not want to be doing something besides work! Come on take a long lunch with me, I promise you won't regret it."**

 **She looks at him and runs her finger along his jaw and lips, then kisses him and moans. "Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't, but I've got a lot of work to do, as do you. I tell you what, how about we finish this later tonight after the girls are in bed." She kisses him one more time.**

" **That sounds good. So, I guess you're going to stay tonight?"**

 **Liza had been starting to move a few items to Charles' and even spending a couple nights each week since they told Nicole and Bianca about their relationship and that Liza would be moving in. So, the girls were fine with her starting to stay, they were enjoying their time with Liza. They were all starting to feel like a new family.**

" **I'm staying tonight, and I promise to continue what we've started. Now don't forget that you promised me no regrets!" She jumps up from his lap. "Now, get to work!"**

" **Yes ma'am!"**

 **Liza gets home before Charles, he had a late meeting that kept him later at the office. "I'll get home and relieve the babysitter and we can start on dinner. How late do you think you'll be?" Charles loves that Liza is willing to go home and be a mom to his girls.**

" **Thank you, baby. I should be home by six."**

 **Nicole, Bianca and Liza are making home made pizza for dinner and the girls are having a blast. When Charles walks into his home he can hear giggling from all his girls. Walking into the kitchen doorway, they have not noticed him leaning there, watching them and his heart is filled with love, they are all happy and laughing. Liza is teaching them how to make pizza, they are elbow deep in pizza dough, with flour sprinkled about the kitchen.**

" **Liza, I love you, you are so funny! Thank you for teaching us how to make pizza!" Nicole hugs Liza.**

" **Oh, Nicole I love you too."**

" **I love you too Liza" Bianca says. "How did you know how to make pizza?"**

" **And I love you Bianca. My mom taught me how to make it."**

" **Daddy!" Bianca sees him standing there and runs to him. "We are making pizza! Liza is teaching us!"**

" **She is, is she? Well that sounds like fun. You look like you're having fun."**

" **We are!" Bianca runs back to the counter.**

" **Hello Nicole." Charles bends to kiss his oldest daughter and wipes a dab of flour from her nose.**

" **Hello daddy, come help us make pizza!"**

 **Charles then moves to Liza, placing his hand on the small of her back and bends to kiss her cheek. "Hello beautiful. I love you."**

" **Hello handsome, I love you too. Want to help us make pizza?"**

" **Sure, I'll change clothes and be back down."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **It's Friday, the day before Charles and Liza plan to announce their engagement. Both have taken off work and along with Nicole and Bianca are at the Pound Ridge estate. It's a beautiful day, perfect for spending the day in the pool. Charles and the girls are swimming and playing, while Liza lays by the pool side and tries to read a manuscript she brought from work. The giggling and sound of Charles and his girls playing and splashing keep pulling her attention back to them. She smiles and thinks he's a wonderful father and wonders what it would have been like if they had met earlier in life and they had been lucky enough to share the experience of having children together, would she love him more than she does now? Was that even possible?**

" **Get in the pool Liza! Come play with us!" The girls splash at her.**

" **Yeah Liza, get in, the water is perfect. Come on baby, it's your day off, you should not be working."**

 **Liza watches as Charles leans up against the edge of the pool, he's not trying to look sexy as hell, but with his wet hair and his blue eyes imploring her to join them, it's a very good look for him and she thinks he's the sexiest man on the planet for sure.**

" **No, I really need to read a little, you all keep swimming, I'll watch you."**

 **Charles frowns, gets out of the pool and walks to her, takes the manuscript from her hand and places it on the table on the patio. "Come on, that manuscript can wait, please join us." She looks up at her sexy man in his trunks, the way they hang off his hips, the muscular stomach, the happy trail, she thinks he looks delicious. She shakes her head, trying to bring herself and thoughts back to a 'G-rated' place.**

 **Getting up, she looks him up and down, placing her hands on his hips, "I should really work on my manuscript, don't want to get in trouble with the boss at work." She winks, then turns to the table to retrieve the manuscript she was reading.**

" **Better to get in trouble with him than with your fiancé." He tugs at her hand, turning her back to him.**

" **Charles, I really should get my work done. Oooh!" She squeals as Charles bends, picks her up, lays her over his shoulder and turns for the pool.**

" **Charles! Don't you do it!" She knows exactly what he's going to do. "You better put me down!" She smiles and slaps his butt as she is being carried towards the pool, knowing she's helpless now.**

 **Charles slaps her butt back and the girls giggle. "Oh no! I'm not letting you work today or any time this weekend, this weekend is about us and fun, not work!" he slaps her butt again.**

" **Yay daddy! Throw her in!"**

 **Charles walks over to the deep end of the pool, steps to the edge, leans towards the water and whoosh they're under the water. When they pop up out of the water, everyone is laughing and Liza swims over to him to try to dunk him, but when it doesn't work, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly and whispers in his ear. "Oh, you're so going to get it later!"**

" **Oh, that sounds promising. Am I in trouble Ms. Miller? Are you going to punish me?" Charles teases sexily.**

 **For a couple hours they all play, swim and float on rafts in the pool, until everyone is a bit waterlogged from staying in too long.**

 **As they sit down outside for dinner under the umbrella table Charles reminds Nicole and Bianca the importance of keeping the engagement secret while the guests arrive tomorrow.**

" **Okay daddy, we promise we won't say anything until you and Liza say it's okay."**

 **After dinner they play a game of croquet, then later after dark they play a game of UNO with the girls before their bedtime.**

" **Good night girls, we love you." Charles and Liza leave the door cracked to their bedroom.**

 **XXXX**

 **Charles looks down at her as he hands her a glass of bourbon. She is sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet and legs over the edge and swirling around in the water. When she smiles up at him, taking a hold of both their drinks so that he can sit next to her, his heart warms, she is so beautiful and when she smiles at him it is the best feeling, it's a smile she shares with him and him only, no other man gets that smile and lord that smile completes everything about him. "How did I get so lucky to find you? How did I get so lucky to make you mine?" He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him, she cuddles up to him and smiles as he kisses her forehead.**

" **Are you ready for tomorrow?" Liza looks up at him. "I know I'm ready, I can't wait to tell everyone."**

" **Baby, you know I'm excited about tomorrow. I love you and I can't wait to tell everyone that I love you." He leans into her and kisses her tenderly. "I thank God every day that you walked into my life. You changed everything for me, you made me a happy man again."**

" **I do too, I thank God that he made you the best man that you could possibly be, that you love me and that we found each other." They kiss again. "So how is this going down tomorrow? I think we should say it quickly, once we have everyone here, just make the announcement."**

 **He smiles and thinks about what he has planned for tomorrow, he has a couple surprises planned for Liza, he knows that she'll love them both.**

" **I agree, once everyone is here, we'll tell them, because frankly I don't want to wait a minute longer."**

 **Liza tugs his hand and stands up. "Come on baby, let's go take a shower. I need to get this pool water off me." While in the shower they make love and break in their first night together at Pound Ridge.**

 **XXXX**

 **For Saturday's cookout, Charles has hired caterers and a bartender. There are several tables set up around the pool area and a bouncy house was brought in and set up for some of the younger kids. Between Charles and Liza, they've invited about thirty family members and close friends, everyone is starting to show up for the day.**

 **The majority of guests that have been invited already know about Charles and Liza's relationship, Bob, Julie, Maggie, Kelsey, Diana, Caitlin and few family members all know, but there are a few friends and some colleagues from work that do not know but are soon to find out they've been seeing each other for quite a while now. Their guests where all told this is the last summer party for this house, that it will be going on the market at the end of the month.**

 **Liza's eyes stay with Charles as he walks around and talks to everyone, she wants so badly to go to him, wrap her arms around his waist, not worry about the guests that don't know they are together, then she thinks, why can't we at least tell them that much? She holds back and thinks it won't be much longer now.**

 **Charles also cannot keep his eyes off Liza all afternoon as she greets and mingles with their guests, she has been quite the hostess today, she truly is in a great mood and makes sure that all their guests are enjoying themselves and getting anything they want. His mind drifts back to this morning before they got out of bed, he'd woke to her caressing his chest, her leg resting over top of one of his. "I love you Charles, more than I ever thought possible. You've changed my heart, you've opened it back up to the possibility of love again. I wonder sometimes what my life would be like without you."**

 **He pulls her body on top of his and he made love to her, quietly as they listened to the birds outside their window sing their beautiful summer songs.**

 **Today she is wearing a blue sundress, her shoulders, arms and legs are tan, and her flat sandals show off her painted toes, and he thinks she is absolutely beautiful today, and doesn't know how much longer he can keep from telling everyone that she is his. As his mind continues to drift back to this morning, he approaches her asking her to join him for a quick moment, she looks at him questioningly, but follows him.**

 **He pulls her into his study and locks the door behind them. "Charles? What are…" and before she can finish, he is pushing her against his desk, sitting her on the edge of his desktop, kissing her mouth, kissing down her neck. His hands are everywhere, her breasts, her hips, between her thighs, pushing her panties to the side so that his fingers can touch her. She moans and spreads her legs giving him access. "Charles…ahh" she moans again. "We can't…"**

" **Shhh. We can." His eyes darken as he watches her pleasure as his fingers work their magic on her and then in her.**

 **Her hands work frantically to unbutton and unzip his shorts, as his hands tug at her panties and slide them down and off her legs. She reaches inside and wraps her hand around him, attempting to direct him to where she needs him to be, but he removes her hand. He drops to his knees and his mouth is immediately between her legs, she throws her head back in ecstasy and groans as his mouth and tongue do what he's oh so good at, he quickly moves her to the edge, and she orgasms so quickly.**

 **While she is still shuttering from her orgasm, he stands and drives himself into her, hard and fast as she rocks against him with her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locked behind him. His hands hold her hips as he moves and like her it doesn't take him long, and he is undone, pouring himself into her.**

" **Fuck, that was quick." He moans and they both laugh.**

" **But it was hot!" She looks at him, wondering how she never expected this buttoned up CEO/Publisher of Empirical Press would be so sexual and would drive her pleasure to new heights.**

 **In the study bathroom, they clean up, and Liza tries to splash off the glow on her face, the 'freshly fucked glow', she tells Charles, and again they laugh, he kisses her deeply.**

" **I love you so much." Charles confesses as they head back out to the party, hoping no one is aware of what they were just up too.**

 **They later direct a few glances to one another and smile about their secret little rendezvous in his study.**

 **XXXX**

 **There is one guest that Liza was not expecting today, her father. When she had spoken with him a couple weeks ago and asked if he'd be available to join the party, he had said that he would be on vacation with her step-mother. But Charles had reached out to him and asked if they could meet over a lunch one day, one that Liza had no idea he had scheduled. Charles had told her that he was having a lunch meeting with a client for work, and she was none the wiser that he was meeting with her father.**

 **Charles told Liza's father that he had asked Liza to marry him. "Yes, I know it's early in our relationship, but Sammy, I've loved her for a long time, even before we became a couple, I knew I loved her, I knew I'd be the luckiest man if she would one day become my wife." Charles asked for his blessing and Liza's father shook his hand and gave Charles his blessing. Charles was able to persuade her father to change their vacation plans, he offered to reimburse him for any costs they would incur for switching their tickets at short notice. Her father insisted that was not Charles' place to do so and if he'd known what the party was about, he would have changed his plans immediately when Liza had called.**

 **So now at the party, when Liza was talking to Bob and Julia, she hears Caitlin behind her "mom, I've got a surprise for you" and Liza turns around to see her father and step-mother holding hands with Caitlin.**

" **Oh my God! Dad!" She immediately hugs him and then looks over at her step-mother, who leans in to give Liza a kiss on the cheek. "You said you weren't coming!"**

" **Yeah, well we had a change of plans for our cruise." Her dad says.**

" **But you didn't tell me, how did you know when and where? Caitlin, did you give them the information?" Liza looks at her dad and then back to Caitlin.**

 **Caitlin shrugs, then looks at her grandpa.**

" **Well honey it seems Charles was able to give us all the information we needed." Her dad smiles.**

" **What? When did you talk to Charles? How?" Liza looks over at Charles, who is a few feet away watching her with her family, he winks and smiles his private smile for her and his lips silently word 'I love you'.**

 **She smiles back at him and replies silently, 'I love you'.**

" **Oh, where are my manners? Bob and Julia, this is my father, Sammy and my step-mother, Evelyn. Dad, Evelyn, these are mine and Charles' friends, Bob and Julia."**

 **Charles excuses himself from his cousin and aunt, walking over to Liza as she is introducing Bob and Julia to her parents. Liza watches him approach, this tall handsome man not only has a surprise for their guests today, but he also had a big surprise for her, and she loves him more now than she did exactly two minutes earlier.**

 **When Charles walks up to her, he places his hand on the small of her back and with his other hand he reaches to shake hands with her father. "Sammy and Evelyn, thank you for coming." Liza watches in wonder, as Charles looks at Liza and says, "I'll let your dad tell you about it." He smirks and kisses her cheek. She immediately looks around, what if others that don't know about them just noticed that kiss, or his hand on the small of her back? He notices that Liza looks a little panicked about his openness of affection towards her, he leans to her ear and says quietly, "Baby, don't worry, we're getting ready to tell everyone anyway." She looks up at him, he kisses her lips and he winks once more.**

 **XXXX**

 **The music is playing, drinks are flowing, Hors d'oeuvres are being nibbled on, people are splashing around in the pool, or hanging out in the hot tub. The grill has been fired up and food will be served in about an hour. There are a few people playing croquet, the kids are running, playing in the yard and bouncing in the bouncy house, so far, the cookout is going well.**

 **They sneak away from the crowd to their bedroom upstairs for a quick talk and a few kisses. "Are you ready my love? I don't want to wait another minute, let's go tell everyone!"**

 **Charles pulls the little velvet box they'd hidden under some clothes in his drawer and reaches for Liza's hand, placing her engagement ring back on her finger, he kisses it. "No more taking this off and keeping it hidden. I love you Liza."**

" **I love you Charles."**

 **Charles approaches the DJ and asks him to stop the music for a moment and asks for the microphone. Liza stands close by with Nicole and Bianca as they have their arms wrapped around Liza's waist and hips. Charles starts, "Hello everyone, I want to thank everyone for coming today, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. We wanted to have one last end of summer party here at Pound Ridge, as you know, I'm putting her on the market at the end of the month. Over the years we've had some great times here, and today hopefully will be another great celebration. We've brought our good friends and family here to make an announcement." Charles looks around the pool area as everyone watches him. He swallows, but he's not nervous, he's simply ready to tell everyone, "Forgive me for a moment, being quite the book nerd, I'm going to try to quote from 'The Evolution of Mara Dyer', by Michelle Hodkin." He smiles, and with every bit of love his face can exude, he looks directly at Liza and begins,** _ **"If I were to live a thousand years, I would belong to you for all of them. If we were to live a thousand lives, I would want to make you mine in each one."**_ **Charles reaches his hand out to Liza. "Liza, can you please join me?" Liza smiles with tears in her eyes, she hadn't expected his speech would be so romantic, she steps to him, Charles takes her hand, their eyes are locked as Charles continues. "Don't cry baby." He brushes a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "A little over a year ago Liza walked into my life and started working for my company. We immediately became friends, but our connection and feelings were undeniable for each other, there was more than just a friendship forming between us. It was because of our working relationship and the repercussions of something more, that we tried to deny our connection and our feelings for each other, but there was nothing we could do, nothing seemed to work as we tried to stay just friends. I started falling for this intelligent, kind, loving, funny and not to mention beautiful woman the first day I met her and thankfully she was feeling the same for me. I know that I don't want to spend one day without Liza in my life and about three weeks ago I asked Liza to make me the happiest man on earth and marry me, and she said yes!" Liza and Charles' eyes are still locked, and he pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses it. There are gasps, clapping and cheering around the party as their guest start to come up to them to congratulate them.**

 **Caitlin is the first to get to her mother, "MOM! Why didn't you tell me?!" she hugs her tight.**

" **Sweetie, I almost let it slip the other day. Don't be mad that I decided to surprise you along with everyone else."**

 **Maggie and Diana join them, "Liza! Congratulations girl! That announcement was pretty goddamn romantic! When did this happen? He said three weeks, that would have been when we were in Cancun, right?" Maggie looks at Liza and then at Charles. "Charles! Did you ask her in Cancun?"**

" **I did, it was after you and Diana left. I knew I was going to ask her, and I didn't want to come back to New York unless I told her how much she meant to me." Charles smiles and wraps his arm around Liza's waist, kissing her cheek.**

" **Oh Maggie, it was so romantic, I cried, we both cried. He knows how to do romantic." Liza looks up at him, as Maggie and Diana inspect the ring.**

" **So where has the ring been?"**

" **Well since we wanted to make an announcement, I would only wear it when I was with Charles. It was hard not to wear it all the time. Isn't it gorgeous Mags? Can you believe he asked me to marry him?"**

" **Of course! I told you way back when you started dating that I thought he was your happily ever after! Congratulations Liza, Charles you better treat her right!" Maggie give him a teasing look.**

" **Charles…Liza, I'm shocked, but not really. After seeing you together in Cancun, you both love each other so much. Congratulations." Diana gives them both a tight hug.**

" **Thank you, Diana, for everything. We wanted to tell you and Maggie both after we got back, but then decided we'd not ask you both to keep another secret for us." Charles chuckles. "We hope you aren't too upset with us."**

 **The music has started back up and everyone is still coming up to them to congratulate them, the DJ also announces that the food buffet has been set up and for everyone to start fixing a plate.**

 **As the night goes on, Charles and Liza are dancing along with others out on the dance floor. Charles requested that the DJ pay particular attention to playing 70's, 80's and 90's hits, thinking back to when he and Liza had their dancing date. Everyone seemed to enjoy the mix of hits and the dance floor stayed quite full throughout the evening. At one-point Liza and her father dance together, "Liza, I like him, he's nothing like David, which is a good thing." He explains how Charles had reached out to him to persuade him to move the dates for their vacation.**

" **So, you knew that we were engaged?" Liza asks him. "Dad, are you okay with that?"**

" **Sweetie, you're a grown woman, you know what you're doing, if you love him and he loves you, then yes I'm okay with you marrying Charles. You know he asked me for my blessing? And I gave it to him, I think he's the best man for you. He'll probably kill me for saying this, but he was worried that I thought it may be too soon in your relationship for him to be proposing. But I can't judge you and him on how fast things happen between you. You remember after your mom passed how I was, then Evelyn walked into my life, I worried that people would think I had moved on to quickly, but it was meant to be. I believe that you and Charles deserve your second chance at love too. Liza, I want you to be happy and if that is Charles, then I'm happy for you."**

 **Throughout the rest of the evening Liza with Charles by her side told their guests about his proposal, she would tell them all how romantic it was, that she was not expecting it, how nervous he was and how she never expected when she first met him that one day, he'd be down on one knee asking her to marry him. They explain they have not yet set a date when asked, as Charles is still working on getting his divorce settled with Pauline. They are not worried about it any longer, they're just happy to be able to tell everyone they are together.**

 **Kelsey hugs Liza and Charles, "I never thought that you would be getting married to Charles, I just didn't think that you two loved each other that much, I thought it was just an office romance. Liza I'm sorry that I tried to persuade you to not be with him, I'm very happy for you both."**

 **Later after all their guest had left and the girls were long in bed, Charles and Liza talk about the day and the evening with their family and friends.**

" **Everyone was happy for us Charles! It was so fun to finally be able to tell everyone." She looks at her ring, then wraps her arms around his waist and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love being your fiancé, I love you Charles, and your speech today, wow it was so romantic, I wasn't expecting all that."**

 **Charles bends to kiss her tenderly. "You mean everything to me. I just thought if I was going to tell everyone how much I loved you I would do it with a little bit of romance added in."**

" **Well you definitely added the romance, and the sexy too, earlier in your study? I wasn't expecting that, you've been full of surprises today and it was so hot, knowing we could get caught."**

" **Are you tired? It's been a long day."**

" **Yeah, I'm very tired and ready for a good sleep." She tells him.**

 **He shuts off the lights in the kitchen and they walk upstairs to brush their teeth and settle in for bed. Charles moves to the bedroom and removes his shirt and shorts, leaving on his boxers as he turns down the covers on the bed. His back to the bathroom door, he hears her turn off the bathroom light and he turns to see her there, walking into their dimly lit bedroom, she is completely naked, nothing on but her engagement ring. Charles' breath hitches at the sight of her walking to him.**

 **She reaches him and runs her hands up his arms, across his shoulders and then back down to his chest. "Maybe it's time I surprise you. See anything you like?" She teases and bites her bottom lip.**

" **Jesus Liza, I see a lot of things I like." He hardens and watches her kiss his chest, his hand moves to her face, neck and he gently turns her head up and his lips collide with hers. They both moan and sigh as their tongues explore. "You looked so fucking good today, my desire for you sometimes blows my mind. I'll never stop needing you or desiring you Liza."**

" **God, I hope not!" Liza pushes at his boxers and they fall to the floor**

 **Charles runs his hand down Liza's back and her hips. He moves her to the bed, laying her gently back, moving with her, kissing her stomach, her breasts and her neck, she moans. "You like that?" he breathes in her ear. She wraps her legs around his hips, writhing against him. "Liza…" he breathes as she moves against him.**

" **Charles, please…"**

" **What do you want Liza?" He kisses her mouth and looks at her. She opens her eyes to watch him.**

" **Please make love to me, show me how much you desire me, do everything to me." She purrs and he grins.**

 **He gives into her plea and slowly enters her, "Ahhh!" they both moan, and Charles sucks air through his clenched teeth, his hands grip her hips as he moves and gives her what she wants from him.**

 **Liza sighs, and for the fourth time in the last twenty-four hours, their desire for each other carries them both off and into their own paradise.**

 **XXXX**

 **Looking into the mirror, applying the last of her makeup, her ring sparkling, catching her eye. It is quite beautiful, she can't believe he had done such a good job at picking it out, if she had picked it out herself, she couldn't have picked anything better than this one. Charles catches her inspecting it and smiles, walking up to her, placing his arms around her, her back to his front, looking at her in the mirror, "you still act like you like it" he comments.**

" **It's beautiful Charles, how could I not love it? And that it's from you, that makes it even more beautiful." She turns to him and kisses him tenderly. "Are you ready?"**

 **He nods and kisses her softly. She reaches up to his lips and runs her thumb across them to remove a bit of lip gloss their kisses had left behind. "No one can take the Publisher/CEO of Empirical seriously if he is wearing lip gloss." She smiles and he chuckles.**

 **Getting out of the car, Charles turns to extend his hand for Liza to help her out, today they are walking into Empirical as a couple, an engaged couple, hand in hand. They are not oblivious to the fact that there will be people that will talk behind their backs, that judgements will be made about a boss and an assistant having a relationship, they don't expect all will jump on the bandwagon that is Charles and Liza.**

 **Getting off the elevator, still holding hands they walk into Empirical, they approach Kelsey's office and receive a congratulations from Kelsey and Diana who are outside of Kelsey's office sipping on their coffee. There are also a couple other editors that come by to shake Charles' hand and congratulate the happy couple.**

" **Liza, let me see that ring again girl!" Kelsey reaches for Liza's hand and smiles softly at her. "I didn't get to see it much on Saturday. Did you have a good time at your party? I mean it looked like you did, it looked like everyone was having a great time. Thanks again for inviting me and including me in on the big reveal." Kelsey smiles at Charles. "Charles, did you pick this out yourself or did you have help?"**

" **Well as much as I'd like to say it was all me, it wasn't. I met with my jeweler and we went over a few looks, then he designed something special for us. I wanted something as unique, as beautiful and breathtaking as Liza."**

" **You did a great job Charles, I'm very happy for you both." Kelsey smiles.**

" **Thanks Kelsey. Diana, have you been hearing anything being said about this?" Charles holds Liza's hand.**

" **Oh Charles, sure some people are going to talk, but you two don't need to worry about that. There are some questions running through the office, like 'did you hear?' or 'is it true?' but I'm sure you're getting ready to tell everyone what they think they know, plus with you two walking in hand in hand and Liza's ring sparkling like the 'New Year's Ball at Time Square' throughout the office, I'd say their suspicions are confirmed."**

" **You're right, I'm going to allow everyone to get in this morning and then we'll make an announcement. So, until then, let's get to work." He tugs at Liza's hand. "I'll see you in a bit. I love you and have a great day." He kisses her cheek and walks away. She watches him walk to his office, then turns to Kelsey and Diana.**

" **I'm so lucky. He's the best guy. I hope we don't have a lot of people judging us."**

" **Liza, don't you worry about it. If they are judging, then there is something clearly wrong with them. Sure, we can't have everyone be happy for us, but that's life, you two are happy and that is all that matters."**

 **Later Charles sends out a company wide email asking everyone to meet on the main floor for an official announcement. He brought Liza up with him, and his announcement did in fact tell everyone 'that the rumors were true' and that Liza and himself were indeed a couple and engaged. After the announcement there were a few that congratulated them, but there were also those that were skeptical of the situation, rumblings of 'sleeping with the boss to get ahead' or 'after his money' but that was to be expected. Liza even received a couple visits from other women in the office congratulating her personally and giving her a wink and smile at snagging the handsome Charles Brooks.**

 **XXXX**

 **Over the next couple months, Liza continues to shadow with Michael for her upcoming promotion to Senior Editor, she had also officially moved in with Charles and the girls. It was sad leaving Maggie's loft, but they knew that arrangement wasn't meant to be forever. Maggie and Liza managed to get together at least once a week, for lunch, dinner or drinks.**

 **Tonight, Maggie is over at Charles and Liza's home and she is attempting to teach Charles how to make her famous Lasagna. They have all the girls there, even Caitlin. Charles jokes about being so outnumbered with all these women around, but he wouldn't have it any other way.**

" **So, how is the shacking up lifestyle working for you both?" Maggie asks Charles and Liza after the lasagna is in the oven. "Liza are you tired of this handsome fella yet, are you ready to move back to Brooklyn?" She teases.**

" **Wait, don't you try to take her back Maggie! You wouldn't do that to your old buddy would you?"**

" **I'm just sayin' Charles, she may be getting tired of this boring life of reading books and living uptown in a very expensive brownstone!" She smirks.**

" **Hey you two! Behave! Maggie quit trying to steal me back, you know there is enough of my awesome self to go around!" Liza jokes and they all laugh.**

 **After dinner the three sit and have a couple glasses of wine and continue their great conversations. Charles and Maggie get along so well, and it makes Liza happy and her heart warm to see their friendship growing, it is something that she never experienced between her ex-husband and Maggie, they were like oil and water, they simply did not mix.**

" **Charles, if you don't mind me asking, how is the divorce going?" Maggie asks.**

" **I don't mind, I'm sure that Liza has told you. She is digging her heals in, she doesn't seem to think that threatening us was a bad thing. We are trying to get her to get counseling, but so far, they are not making her do that. For the life of me I can't understand how they didn't think her stalking and threatening us was enough to cause her some restraints with her children. We've also not been able to get the visitations to be supervised. The courts have given her every other weekend to have the girls, so they still spend time over there. It scares the shit out of me too, what if she decides to run off with them? And as bad as I want the divorce to be final, I won't give in when it comes to custody of my girls. She proved she wasn't stable back in the summer, hopefully as time goes on, she will give up on the idea of getting me back. I mean Maggie, she walked out on me, our marriage wasn't good and hadn't been good for years, what the hell does she want that back for? There wasn't anything happening between us. When she left it was the best thing she could do, except for leaving the girls behind. At least she could have stuck around or come back every so often to visit, but no, she walked out on them too and stayed away for over a year."**

" **All I can say is, you two hang in there, you'll get through all the Pauline bullshit. Now come on let's have one more before I head home!"**

 **After Maggie left, Nicole and Bianca were long in bed, Caitlin was still up binging something on Netflix, Charles and Liza are heading to bed. "Good night honey, we'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late, tomorrow is Sunday and we'd like you to join us for breakfast. I love you." Liza kisses her on the forehead.**

" **Good night mom, good night Charles."**

 **The next morning over breakfast they enjoy life as a family. Caitlin will be heading back to her dorm today, she needs to study for an exam and as much as she'd like to stick around, studying with two young girls in the house can sometimes be quite challenging.**

 **XXXX**

 **Sunday was a quiet day, they read and cleaned, and got things ready for the girls for their upcoming school week. They'd been back in school for a couple months and were doing quite well with their grades.**

 **Charles and Liza did hire a new babysitter, as one of the girls that Charles had used over the last few years had moved out to California to go to college. He had three different babysitters that he hired, each one had their own shifts that they'd work, a couple were available to watch the girls after school and to start a pre-prepared dinner if need be, which meant they placed it in the oven prior to Charles and Liza getting home. The other was perfect for Charles and Liza's date nights on weekends, or even special work events through the week if need be. They had talked about hiring a nanny, but after talking to Liza, he decided they'd stick with the babysitters, he had been lucky so far with them, all of them were very good young ladies.**

 **Before bed, leaning up against the headboard, waiting for Charles to join her, Liza is looking through her calendar, previewing her upcoming week for work, when she realizes the date, October 20** **th** **, and it hits her, she scrolls back through her calendar for last month, September, then August, even July, she has been one to always have her period on time, but this month she has realized she is not on time, she in fact is about ten days late. "What the hell." She says quietly to herself, "How could I miss this?" as Charles walks into the bedroom. He flops down on the bed, grabbing her ankle and kisses it, rubbing up her leg.**

" **How could you miss what?" He questions her, sort of a tease that she is talking to herself. He continues to caress up her leg, running his hand up to her panties. When he looks up to her face, he sees that she is pale. "Liza, what's wrong, you're a ghost right now. Do you feel okay?"**

 **She can't believe this, but then, she can believe this. They haven't been too concerned about protection during sex. She is forty-one, her last check up, she was told that she is getting to the age that having babies or getting pregnant, the chances drop drastically, so they hadn't been careful, they weren't trying to get pregnant, but they weren't trying to prevent it either and so they had unprotected sex, a lot of it, hell if she wasn't on her period, they could possibly have sex four times every week, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were insatiable for each other.**

 **Charles climbs up to her, sitting on his knees looking at her, taking her hand. "Liza? Hey what the fuck is wrong?"**

 **She looks up to him, 'shit he's going to kill me! Does he even want a baby, if I'm fucking pregnant, will he be happy?' She is panicking.**

" **Liza, you're scaring me baby. Say something." He looks towards her I-Pad, did you read something? What?" He turns it to read what has her so shocked.**

" **Charles, it's my calendar…I was…uh…I just realized that I'm late." She closes her eyes, not ready for the yelling or disappointment that will appear on his face, in his eyes.**

" **Late? Late for what?" It still hasn't dawned on him what she is trying to say.**

" **Period…." She trails off, still waiting for him to blurt out multiple curse words.**

" **Oh, is that it? Jesus, I thought someone died. Hey look at me."**

 **She opens her eyes and doesn't see disappointment or frustration in his face or his eyes at all. Instead she sees a small smile on his face and what she thinks is love.**

" **Well this is interesting. So, we could possibly be having a baby?"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

" **Yes, a baby! Why are you so fucking calm? Because I'm about to lose my shit right now Charles! How can I be pregnant?"**

" **Well honey, we've not been very careful now have we? We have sex almost every day. Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you're not wanting to have a baby?"**

" **No! I don't know! I'm too old to be having babies! Wait…aren't you pissed? Do you want a baby?"**

" **Liza, I hadn't planned on anymore children, but if God were to bless me with a baby with you, then I'd be very happy to share that experience with you, but only if you want that. Would you be totally against it?"**

" **Charles, I don't know what to think. I was ready for my career to move forward, not having a new born. Do you remember what it's like to have a new born in the house?"**

" **I remember." He says softly, caressing her hand as he holds it.**

 **She sighs and looks at him, he's so damn calm and the love on his face right now, she thinks if they were pregnant, would it be so bad? "I can't lie, if we were blessed with a child, how could I not want it and love it? And the fact that it would be with you, well that would be amazing. I'm just scared, if we have a baby, do you know how old we'll be before they are off to college?" She slides down in the bed, turning on her side, he takes her I-Pad and places it on the bed side table, then wraps her in his arms and holds her, kissing the top of her head.**

" **Do you want me to run to the drug store and get a test?"**

" **Would you mind?"**

" **Baby, anything you need, I'll be here for you. Don't forget I love you."**

" **I'm sorry Charles, I should have been more careful. I just thought I was getting past the age of getting pregnant." She thinks, 'how could I think that? I'm not that old, women in their forties get pregnant and have babies all the time.' Then she thinks about a scare with Josh, but she wasn't technically late with him, it was just that her birth control had come out unnoticed. She had been one hundred percent against having a baby with him. That relationship was not something that she wanted to produce a baby for. That relationship was not something that she'd stay in for the rest of her life. But Charles, he's different, she wants to live out the rest of her life with him, so if they were pregnant, maybe they could handle a baby late in life…maybe.**

" **Don't even apologize about this. Liza, I love you and we'll deal with whatever life brings us, okay? I'll get dressed and head down to the drug store."**

 **While at the drug store, he FaceTime's her and she helps him pick out a test, there were way too many for him to choose from. "Liza, I can't pick, there are too many! Help!" He chuckled, again she thought he was taking this much too easy, but it made her love him more that he wasn't freaking out, he is truly the best man she's ever known.**

 **When he finally gets back home, she feels she may have paced the bedroom enough to pass up on her morning treadmill exercise. He hands her the bag and her eyes move up to his, he's still very calm and he bends to kiss her softly, she immediately feels calmer, he just does that to her.**

" **Liza baby, I promise we'll handle it and if we're going to be parents, we'll make the best parents. I love you and frankly having a baby with you would be just icing on the cake. I promise I'm here for you, now come on, let's read the instructions and find out the results."**

 **She opens the bag and spots two tests. "You bought two?"**

 **He smiles, "It never hurts to have a second opinion." He shrugs his shoulders and chuckles.**

 **They decide to have her pee on both tests. Second opinions are a good thing they tease, trying to lighten the moment, even though this could be so life changing for them as a couple.**

 **As they wait for the results, Charles holds Liza in the bed his arms wrapped around her, caressing her back. "You were worried that I'd be angry? Why?"**

" **I don't know, I just didn't want to let you down, bringing a baby into our lives at our age, at this point in our life, we're not even married Charles."**

" **Liza, I'd never be angry with you if we were going to have a baby. I don't care about our age or how old we'd be when it heads off to college, and I don't care that were not married yet. If we're meant to have a baby, then it will be a blessing and it would make me so happy to share that experience with you. I love you and I wish that we'd met earlier in our lives, then maybe we could have already experienced having babies together. So, if God wants us to have a baby now, then I'm all in."**

 **When the timer runs out on Charles phone, they look at each other and sigh heavily. "Come on sweetie, let's go see." He prompts her to get up and move to the bathroom.**

 **They walk in and Charles pulls her close one more time, looking into her eyes. "I love you Liza, or should I say momma?" He smirks and kisses her.**

" **You're making jokes at times like this? Charles, we need to be serious right now! Or should I call you daddy?" She smiles back at him.**

" **Okay, let's see what it says, let's see if we're going to need to decorate one of the extra bedrooms as a nursery." She kisses him one last time and turns to see the results.**

 **They both read the tests, 'Not Pregnant' and 'Not Pregnant'**

 **Laying in each other's arms an hour later, they both have finally settled down after what seems the craziest Sunday night ever. They confess it's a bittersweet moment in their life, both admit that they would have not been too upset to have a baby together, but they were also honest that it was a little late in their lives to be having more kids, and they were happy with the family they had formed as a couple.**

 **They slept late the next morning and the girls ran in on them to get up. They quickly showered and dressed, tag teaming getting the girls breakfast and getting them ready for school. The girls were a few minutes late for school, Charles and Liza look at each other and smile, "How did we think we could handle having a baby? We couldn't even get up on time this morning!" She smirks.**

" **Hey! We had a late night, sometimes a person over sleeps, and only the girls were late, not us. Plus, it's not like I'd fire you if you were late, you know, with you sleeping with the boss and all!" He jokes and tugs her closer to him as they walk into their building.**

" **I'm going to call my doctor today and set up an appointment, see about what we should do about birth control." She whispers to him quietly on the ride up in the elevator.**

 **As the last of the occupants exit the elevator, leaving Charles and Liza alone for the ride to their floor to talk privately. "Okay, do you want me to go with you? I think we need to weigh our options when it comes to birth control. Maybe it's time for me to get a vasectomy, instead of you staying on birth control. That shit can't be healthy for women to spend more than half their lives taking pills, using other god knows what to keep from getting pregnant."**

" **Wow, you'd do that? Are you ready to do that? Should we maybe think about it for a while? Charles, I don't want to take away your chance to have more children."**

" **Liza baby, if I were to have anymore, I would want it to be with you. We talked about this last night, remember? We're happy with the family we've blended, I'm happy with it, I promise you that. Let's talk to the doctors and see what they think we should do, we're in this together. We'll do what is best for us." She turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck.**

" **What did I do to deserve the best man in the whole world? I love you." She kisses him as the doors open. There is a sound of a clearing throat that pulls them away from their kiss.**

" **Excuse us." Charles apologizes and takes Liza's hand and they get off the elevator to their offices.**

 **XXXX**

 **After getting the results back from Liza's doctor on the pregnancy test taken in the office to reconfirm that she was not pregnant, they are listening to their options from Liza's doctor. She admits that they should probably use some form of birth control. She suggests the birth control shot for Liza, it will work for three months at a time. She also explains that Charles' willingness for a vasectomy is a very great option and suggests that he talk to his doctor about that procedure.**

" **Wait, do you want to take the shot? I told you I don't know about you doing all the heavy lifting when it comes to this."**

" **Charles, Dr. Allen says it's a good option, she has explained the side effects. I think for now, until you see your doctor about your options, it's this or condoms. Do you want to use condoms?"**

" **No, not really but if that's what we need to do, I'll do it."**

" **Now, to be safe Liza, you will need to use condoms for a couple weeks until the shot take effect. Sorry Charles." Dr. Allen give them both a small smile.**

" **I'll take the shot, can it be administered today?" Liza asks.**

" **It can. Charles don't worry about her, it will give you time to decide if you want to go with a more permanent procedure. Make an appointment with your doctor and Liza, when you leave, please see the front desk to make another appointment for three months, just in case you still haven't made up your minds about a vasectomy for Charles, you'll need another shot at that time."**

 **After leaving Liza's doctor, Charles makes an appointment with his doctor for a consultation and they stop at the drug store for condoms, lots of them, they laugh as they calculate how many they may need for the next couple weeks, joking that their appetite for each other is a bit out of control. Charles grumbles on the way home about having to use condoms and Liza comments they could just hold off on having sex until their two weeks are up, and he gives her a look as if she had grown an extra head. "Yeah…that's not an option." He laughs and she agrees.**

 **Later that night Charles was still grumbling about using a condom, but Liza made it a sexy experience for him, insisting that she roll it on him. They made love and had to use two condoms that evening.**

" **See that wasn't so bad." She whispers in his ear.**

 **He later admits that is was very sexy watching her roll the condoms on him.**

 **XXXX**

 **He is nervous but he is sure lots of men get nervous knowing that someone is going to be taking a scalpel to one's scrotum. He had made up his mind after he and Liza had been consulted by the doctor a couple weeks earlier. Today, he is sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be taken back for his procedure. He will have a couple days of rest, so he's scheduled his procedure for Friday, that will give him a couple days at home, thinking he should be able to get back to work on Monday.**

" **Are you nervous honey?" Liza asks as they wait.**

" **A little, but I'll be okay. It's a simple procedure and it's what is best for us."**

 **Later after a very quick and easy procedure he is home, with Liza taking very good care of him. Getting him any and everything he may need for his recovery. Over all the weekend goes well for him, no pain, no swelling and no redness, and by the time Sunday evening rolls around, the girls come back from their mom's weekend, he is feeling quite well and expects tomorrow at work will be back to business as usual.**

 **XXXX**

 **Thanksgiving was spent in New Jersey at Liza's dad and step-mother's with Caitlin, Nicole and Bianca. Liza had asked Maggie to come, but she was visiting her own family for the holiday.**

 **Charles' daughters had spent the weekend prior with Pauline. Charles was still very distant with his ex, after her crazy attempt to frighten Liza and blackmail Charles back into her arms, there was simply nothing he needed to talk with her about. When he would drop off his girls for her weekend, there were no niceties, he hugged and kissed his girl's goodbye, and would count the hours until they were back home with him and Liza. His divorce attorney was still working diligently to get the custody and divorce settled. Pauline has not been cooperative, but Charles was determined to not let her get what she wanted, he had lost all empathy for her and anything she wanted or needed to make her existence on this earth a good thing. He had never thought that years ago when they had married and had two beautiful children, that he'd come to loathe her, if you had told him back then, he would have said you were crazy for thinking such a thing.**

 **XXXX**

 **Christmas was a beautiful time in New York, there was plenty of snow and it made for a magical time. Charles made it a very romantic time for Liza, this was their first Christmas spent together as a couple. He would give her a gift each day for the full week prior to Christmas, sometimes they were just simple, thoughtful gifts, but there were somethings that were very nice and expensive. One of her most favorite gifts were tickets to 'Hamilton' for after the new year, she is extremely excited to see it, and even if the ticket were for a February show, she was still looking forward to it.**

 **Christmas morning and the girls run into Charles and Liza bedroom, screaming "Daddy, Liza! Come on! Santa was here! Come on!" They tug at their hands and pull them from the bed. Downstairs the girls are going crazy opening their gifts and handing out gifts from them to Liza and to Charles.**

 **Charles instructs the girls to get his gift for Liza. Liza also asks the girls to get Charles' from her. She watches as Charles is handed his. "You first baby. I hope you like it."**

" **Oh, I'm sure I will, but you didn't need to get me anything, don't you know that you are my gift." He opens his gift and it is a beautiful new watch with an inscription. 'You're all I've ever needed, Love Liza' "Liza I love it, very nice. I actually had my eye on one like this back a few months ago, how did you…?"**

" **Well I stopped in to see your jeweler, you know the one that designed my engagement ring? I asked his advice on something nice for you and he had showed me a couple watches that you had showed interest in." She smiles and he leans to kiss her.**

" **Liza, this is too much, I know what it costs, and you really didn't need to spend that kind of money."**

 **She puts her fingers up to his lips to indicate he should just stop talking right now. "Charles don't worry about it, you are worth it. I love you, now put it on so I can see how sexy you look with it."**

" **Okay, now open yours." His eyes sparkle with excitement, he truly hopes she loves this gift. She opens it and finds a first addition copy of 'Bram Stoker's, Dracula' her breath escapes her.**

" **Oh, my lord, Charles. I don't have words, it's amazing. Thank you, baby."**

 **After breakfast the girls are still playing with all their new toys.**

" **I do have one, maybe two more gifts for you, but you have to come to my study with me, they require some privacy, so to speak." He says quietly so that the girls can't hear, as a mischievous look crosses his face. "Come on, the girls are playing, so their minds are elsewhere and not on the actions of their father and his very beautiful fiancé."**

" **Charles, the girls, it's not appropriate while they are right there. Can it wait until they are in bed tonight?"**

" **You better come with me Liza you're not going to be sorry." Still with that mischievous look on his face, he leads her to his study. Walking in, he closes and locks the door behind them.**

" **Charles, what are you doing?"**

" **Giving you one more gift, or maybe two." He pushes her back to the wall and strokes her face with his fingers. "I love you and want to do dirty things to you right now." He leans into her and kisses her. "God you're so beautiful. I told you, you're the only gift I need." He presses into her more, moving his hands up her sides, and softly cups her breasts.**

" **Charles, the girls, you need to behave. We can get caught! We can do this later."**

 **He huffs and pulls back from her. "Okay, well since you wouldn't let me give you one of your gifts, I still have one more for you. Do you want it now or are you going to make me give it to you later?"**

" **Well, it depends on what it is. Is it something that I'll insist that we should wait for?"**

" **No, I've had to wait to give you this one for a few days now and I don't want to wait one more minute." He pulls away from her, takes her hand and leads her over to his desk, he sits down in his desk chair and pulls her to his lap.**

" **Charles, what are you doing?" He reaches into a drawer to the side of him, then lays a pretty, gift wrapped box on his desk. She looks at it and then at him. "What is it?"**

" **A gift, open it Liza, if I told you it would ruin the surprise."**

 **She reaches for it and slowly lifts the top of the box exposing tissue paper folded over the contents, removing the tissue her eyes scan over the contents and gasps. "Charles, when did this happen?"**

" **I got a call from my divorce attorney last week and he said that Pauline had decided to settle and signed the paperwork."**

 **Liza thumbs through the paperwork and looks at the most important parts, the signatures of Pauline Brooks and Charles Brooks.**

" **All that needs to be done now is the judge sign off on them, that could take a couple weeks, maybe a month, because of the holidays, but Liza the paperwork is at the courthouse now. This copy was just for us, I wanted you to see a copy, I thought about telling you when I got them, and it was the hardest thing not telling you, then I thought it would be nice as a Christmas gift. So, what do you think?"**

 **She turns to him and kisses him tenderly. Her hands on his face and he runs his arms around her body. "Liza" he moans. She stands and then sits back on him straddling him, moving herself against him.**

" **You're mine." She looks into his eyes. "You're free of her. Are you sure you still want me?"**

" **Are you crazy right now? Yes, I'll always want you. I've always been yours Liza, since the day I laid eyes on you, you stole my heart, I was yours from the very beginning. I love you." He kisses her tenderly once more.**

 **She deepens the kiss and again moves her hips against him and feels him harden under her. She moans as his mouth captures the sound of her desire for him. Reaching down to his pajama bottoms, slipping her hand inside the waist band and under his boxers, he inhales as her hand slides around him and begins to move. He grabs her waist and lifts her from him and to her feet. He takes his fingertips and hooks in the waist band of her pajama bottoms, pulling them along with her panties down until they hit the floor, she steps out of them. He slides off everything on his desk, everything clattering to the floor, paperwork floating through the air like snowflakes on a winter day and finally to the floor, he lifts her and lays her back, he lowers his pajama bottoms and boxers, she opens her legs for him, Charles enters her hard and fast, it is primal and hot, she meets him with every thrust, their passion is fast and intense and before they know it they are both coming apart, as he grinds into her.**

" **Well that was sexy and hot!" She smiles and giggles softly.**

" **Yes, it was. Merry Christmas Liza." He kisses her and bites her bottom lip.**

" **Merry Christmas indeed."**

" **Now, we need to set a date. I don't want to wait to have you as my wife Liza."**

 **She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Then we should set a date."**

 **XXXX**

 **At the end of their first day at work coming back from the Christmas and New Year's break, Charles and Liza are on the way home in the car, Charles explains the new editor that he and Kelsey are going to make an offer to, "We really like him, he'll be a good fit for Millennial. Kelsey really likes him too, and with her being the one working with him closely, it's best that she likes him."**

 **Charles and Liza walk into the brownstone and walk upstairs they are greeted by all three girls, Nicole, Bianca and Caitlin. Caitlin has been spending more time at Charles and Liza's since the engagement was announced. Nicole and Bianca are both infatuated with Caitlin, maybe even more than they are with Liza. She was also in love with these two little munchkins and was looking forward to them being her sisters.**

" **Hello Caitlin, thanks for staying with the girls today." Liza kisses her daughter's cheek. "Wow, dinner smells wonderful."**

 **Before work Charles had prepared everything for a roast dinner and had asked Caitlin to place it in the oven so that dinner would be ready shorty after they got off work. "It does smell great, thanks Caitlin for starting it for us." Charles grins and then bends to kiss both Nicole and Bianca.**

" **It was the least I could do since you are letting me do my laundry here, I've also put together the salad." Caitlin smiles.**

" **What…wait? Are you doing your own laundry?" Liza's eyes widen.**

" **Oh, come on mom, I thought you liked doing my laundry!" She giggles.**

" **No…I don't like doing your laundry for you. I think since Charles is kind enough to let you do your laundry here, then you can make the effort to do it yourself. I know you know how, you always helped me when we lived in New Jersey. Come on let's get it started, but I want you to finish it."**

 **After dinner the girls decide on a movie, Caitlin is spending the night, she will stay over at least one night a week, if not more. After Liza officially moved in, Charles asked Caitlin to pick one of the extra guest rooms and make it her own. "We can decorate it if you like." He explained. She had brought over a few things to make the room her own, but she told him there was no need to redecorate, it was a beautiful room as it was.**


	21. Chapter 21

*****Note: I had written this prior to the devastating fire at the Notre Dame Cathedral**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Charles explains to Liza the impromptu business trip that he couldn't pass up. He had a big investor that was wanting to see him but could only meet him in Paris of all places. He smiled at her when he had handed her the plane tickets and explained it to her in the office. "It's a rough job baby, but someone's got to do it!" He chuckled and pulled her flush to his body, kissing her. "I'm not going without you Liza, you have to come to Paris, please let me show you what you've been wanting to see your entire life." Kissing her once more and she sighs.**

" **I thought we were saving Paris for our honeymoon?" She snuggles against him.**

 **All he wants to do is take her everywhere she wants to go, she has mentioned all the places she'd love to go and Paris was at the top, yes he'd planned that they'd go for their honeymoon, but now that this has popped up, he wants her to see it now. He would never go without her. "We could, but this trip has basically fallen in my lap and I don't want to go without you, we can call it our early honeymoon. I can finish my business and we can extend the stay to do everything we can while there. We then can plan something different for our honeymoon. Or if you want, we can jump on a plane to Las Vegas and get married tomorrow in one of those little chapels by an Elvis impersonator. You could be Mrs. Brooks by sun down tomorrow and then this trip to Paris could be our honeymoon after all."**

" **We could do that, and not worry about all the other planning for a wedding and reception. It would be much easier to just elope. Maybe it would be fun to tell everyone we just got married by Elvis!" She smirks and he laughs.**

 **They are both joking of course, after Charles' divorce decree was in hand, Charles and Liza had decided on an early April wedding date, which would give them about one year to plan everything, they really did want a ceremony with family and friends, something beautiful and not too big. They had often joked about ducking out on a ceremony, but both really wanted something special, they loved each other so very much and wanted this event in their lives to be a great memory. It was a new beginning to a wonderful new life, and it had to be special.**

 **XXXX**

 **As they wake on their first morning in Paris, Liza can't believe they are here. She looks out their room balcony doors and there is a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. She had to give it to Charles, he knew how to book the perfect room with a perfect view. Charles has a meeting early afternoon and they will both have a dinner with their potential investors later tonight, but breakfast was just them. "Come, I know a perfect little breakfast spot." He tugged at her hand and led her out the door.**

 **Charles has been to Paris before, and even though it was with is ex, he wanted this experience to be a new experience for Liza and himself, he wanted new memories with Liza, the woman that had stolen his heart from almost the first day he met her, the woman that he knew he was always meant to be with and would be with until the day he died.**

 **Their meetings with the potential investors went well, Charles had brought along Liza, explaining that she was the new look of Empirical, she was soon to be, not only Empirical's Senior Editor, but within a year she would be a co-owner as they would be married and sharing the company as a power couple in publishing.**

 **After business was completed, their trip was romantic and glorious. Liza had never expected it to be as amazing as it turned out. Charles was as usual the most romantic man he could ever be, he made sure she went everywhere she wanted to see, each day and night brought on new places to see and experience. They took in sites such as, Notre Dame Cathedral, the Louvre Museum with the Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo, the Eiffel Tower of course, the Arc De Triomphe, they took an evening boat tour of the Seine River, they window shopped the Rue du Faubourge Saint-Honore, they viewed the largest public collection of Picasso's work, they ate amazing Parisian food, cheeses, breads and a Parisian classic that was ice cream, they went to Versailles and its world famous palace and gardens, they walked along the city as a couple, their nights, and sometimes their mornings were consumed with their bodies exploring new heights in this very beautiful and romantic city, they made sure to enjoy every moment they spent in this historic place.**

 **On their last night in Paris and after he had made love to her as the Eiffel Tower lights sparkled in the distance out their balcony doors, he explained. "If I hadn't proposed to you in Cancun, I'd have done it here. I just couldn't wait to ask you though. I'd had your ring for a few weeks and knew I wanted to ask you, I couldn't wait another day to ask you to be my wife, and Cancun was like a new beginning for us. When I'd thought I'd lost you, and when you welcomed me back into your arms, I knew it was time to ask you. I wanted you to know that I didn't want to live without you."**

" **Your proposal was perfect Charles; I love that you asked me in Cancun. I'd never change that for anything."**

" **This has been a wonderful trip hasn't it?" He kisses her tenderly as their bodies lie glistening from their love making.**

" **The best, I'm so glad that I've witnessed this with you. You've been the most romantic and sexy tour guide a girl could ever ask for. Thank you for taking me everywhere I wanted to go, and taking me places I didn't think of. Thank you for all the extra care you took to make this the perfect trip."**

" **Anything for you beautiful." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly and they made love one last time before they left this beautiful city.**

 **XXXX**

 **After getting back to New York, they get back to business as usual. The investor's that they met with a few weeks earlier were very impressed and were planning a trip to New York in the next couple weeks, at that time they wanted to see Empirical and Millennial, and from what Charles could tell from their call, it was a good chance that they would be indeed investing.**

 **Also, after spending time in Paris, which had originally been where they wanted to spend their honeymoon, they spent several nights laying in their bed researching places they'd like to go, or things they'd like to see. After agreeing on a tropical location, they narrowed their options and finally came up with a perfect location.**

" **It's going to be a beautiful and relaxing honeymoon. Let's book it!" She says.**

" **Sounds perfect and as a plus, I get to watch you walk around in a bathing suit for our entire honeymoon." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.**

 **She giggles and shakes her head. "Is that all you care about is watching me walk around in a bathing suit on our honeymoon?"**

" **It's pretty close to the top!" He sinks into the bed and pulls her over to him. "Want me to show you the other things I care about on our honeymoon? I can show you what I plan to do to you every day or night of our honeymoon." He snuggles into her neck and kisses up to her ear.**

 **She settles into his arms and he shows her a few of his plans for what promises to be a very sexy honeymoon for them.**

 **XXXX**

 **How Charles became a 'Cat Guy'.**

 **Nicole and Bianca are super excited. They, along with Caitlin, Liza and Charles are on their way to the shelter, today they could potentially be meeting their new cat or kitten. Over the last few weeks, Liza and Caitlin had helped Nicole, Bianca and Charles prepare for their new addition to their household. They've researched cats and kittens online looking for forever homes, they've prepped their home, they have toys, beds, food and water bowls and a litter box all ready.**

 **Charles had explained how big a responsibility this will be, it's a long-term commitment and the girls promised to be the best cat parents ever. "We won't let you down daddy!" They exclaimed.**

 **At the shelter they learn about all the cats there for adoption, they take their time with all the cats and kittens, and for over two hours they play and cuddle with several adoptable cats, simply getting a feel for a possible connection with them as a family.**

 **As the shelter staff bring in different cats, telling the stories that brought them to the shelter, there is one special connection and surrender story that the whole family is drawn too. And as it turns out, this story is about two black cats, three and four years old, that were surrendered to the shelter when their original owner became ill and could no longer care for them. These two cats were very close, and the shelter promised that they would be adopted as a pair. They had been at the shelter for over a year and seemed to always get passed over, and as the shelter staff explains, black cats are less likely to be adopted because of their color and that they needed to be adopted together didn't help them either. This special pair was looking for the perfect family to give them a loving home and kept getting looked over.**

 **Charles didn't know about adopting two cats, he pulled Liza to the side and asked her what he should do. "We came here for one, not two." He whispers to her as the girls play with the two black cats that they seem to have their heart and minds set on.**

" **Well the girls seem to be connecting with this pair, and these cats want to be cuddled, that was a requirement the girls insisted on with the cat they adopted. You must admit it's tragic that they've been at the shelter for over a year, getting passed over time and time again. They've been waiting for the perfect family to come along to give them their forever home." She smiles, wrapping her arm around him and watches the girls. "Charles, I'll be there to help, but this is your decision, it's your home. And if you're absolutely one hundred percent against taking these two, then you need to tell them to pick another one and let these two go back to wait for someone else." Liza swallows, forcing back the lump in her throat, she knows if it was up to her she'd take them home, but it's not up to her, it's up to Charles.**

" **Liza, it's your home too." He sighs as he holds her tight, watching his daughters with these two cats. He knows he must make a hard decision right now and looks down at Liza, "Well here goes nothing." He walks over to the girls. "Well girls, have you made up your minds?"**

 **Nicole and Bianca never expected their dad would allow them to bring home two cats, and as much as he wanted to push back on adopting them, he couldn't break his daughter's hearts. He was a sucker for these two kids of his and sometimes he felt they deserved to be a little spoiled.**

 **And over the next few weeks as these two black cats adapted to their new surroundings and family, Charles became one of their biggest fans.**

 **XXXX**

 **Charles and Liza arrive at work and are greeted by Diana. "Did you hear the news?" Diana asks him.**

" **About Michael? Yes, he talked to me about his decision last night after everyone left. He's wanting to leave earlier than he had originally planned. I told him I understand. Michael and his wife want to start their trip around the world, Liza's ready to take on the new job, Michael has made sure to get her ready for the promotion. He said he wouldn't be leaving early without feeling one hundred percent comfortable in Liza taking over. He's leaving in two weeks; we need to put together a goodbye celebration for him. Can you and Liza get together, coordinate a big goodbye party for him in the office on his last day?"**

" **Consider it done Charles. I'm going to miss him, but I agree with you, he deserves to retire, and Liza is ready for the new job."**

" **Great, I'm needing to make a couple calls, so I'll see you later, let me know if you need anything." Charles nods to Diana.**

" **Liza, we've got that meeting today at ten, I'll see you and Kelsey then." He bends and kisses her cheek.**

" **I'll see you then honey." She smiles and walks to Diana's office to see about plans for Michael's goodbye party.**

 **Later Charles sends Diana an email. 'Come see me when you get a few minutes. Charles.'**

 **Diana knocks on his door. "Charles?"**

" **Come in Diana, shut the door."**

" **Is everything okay?"**

" **Yes, I wanted to see if you'd be kind enough to help me plan a special surprise party for Liza after Michael leaves. She will officially be promoted into Senior Editor the next week. I'd like to plan something special, maybe a dinner party? Can you also help me with that? It must be a surprise for her though, we can have something in the office, but the dinner party is a surprise. I want it to be nice, and someplace that we can dine and dance."**

" **I'd love to help you with that Charles. I'll do some research and send you the places available. How many people are you wanting there?"**

" **Shit, I don't know, let me put together a list and I'll get the number to you."**

" **She will be so surprised; this will be fun."**

" **Thanks Diana. I know I may not say this enough, but you're a blessing and I don't know what we would have done without you over these years."**

 **Diana swallows, trying to hold back a tear, sometimes Charles can be so sincere, and it is so nice to hear him say nice things about her. "Charles, thank you. Now get that number to me!" She gets up and leaves his office with a huge smile.**

 **XXXX**

 **Three weeks later Liza is officially being announced as Senior Editor for Empirical. With the promotion, she is now only working for Empirical, she had officially resigned from Millennial. She officially moved into her new office, she had a new sign on her door, "Liza Miller, Senior Editor" and she joked that it would be only Liza Miller for about seven months and they'd be changing it to "Liza Brooks, Senior Editor" and Charles said, "Hey if you'd agreed to run off to Vegas back months ago, we could have saved a few bucks on this temporary sign!" he teased.**

 **There is a big celebration in the office with everyone congratulating Liza on her new job. Empirical has brought in catering for lunch and a big cake. Liza can't believe in just a couple short years she has moved up to this position, yes, she thinks that it is possible that it was due to her relationship with Charles, but he has told her that she would have moved up even if she wasn't with him. She thinks that the catered office celebration is all the hoopla that is happening with her new promotion, she doesn't have any idea that Charles and Diana have a surprise planned for her this weekend.**

 **XXXX**

" **You look so handsome." She looks up at him from the mirror, as she finishes putting on her lipstick. He's dressed in black slacks, black shirt and no tie.**

 **She stands and turns to look at him. His eyes trace along her body, she is the most beautiful women he's ever experienced, and she is all his.**

 **She asks him, "Do I look okay?"**

" **Gorgeous." He reaches his hand out to her. "Are you ready, the car should be getting here any minute?"**

 **She nods, he lifts her hand and kissed it. "I love you. Now come on, it's date night, let's get this evening started." He tugs at her hand and off they go, he smiles to himself as he's got a big surprise set up for her tonight, she thinks it is just him and her tonight, but it's actually several friends and work colleagues joining them tonight.**

 **Charles, with Diana's help had found a great restaurant and he reserved a large personal dining room for all the guests. After dinner they would head next door to a nice bar that had a band with a dance floor. Tonight, was a casual night, just dinner, drinks, dancing and lots of fun.**

 **Liza and Charles are led back to the private dining room and when the doors open, "SURPRISE!" is screamed from all the guests waiting patiently there for Liza.**

" **Oh my god!" Liza jumps. "What is everyone doing here?" She looks around and then back to Charles.**

" **Just a little celebration for you baby."**

" **But we celebrated at the office."**

" **And now we're celebrating again." He smiles.**

 **They celebrated with all their friends and colleagues, the dinner was amazing and then they walked next door to continue their celebration, they drank, sang and danced well into the early morning. Liza couldn't believe how much fun the night had turned out to be. She had never expected a surprise party and as usual Charles continued to amaze her.**

" **It wasn't all me, Diana helped me put this together."**

 **Liza grabs Diana and hugs her tight. "Thank you, Diana, I can't believe you and Charles did this for me. I love you."**

" **Liza, you're drunk! Pull yourself together!" Diana tries to act like Liza's show of affection towards her is annoying, but it really means so much to her and she wants to tell Liza that she loves her too, but she doesn't. She does think, someday I'll tell her how much she means to me, but not tonight because they're both a bit buzzed.**

 **XXXX**

" **Where are you taking me?" She asks as she watches him drive their car upstate. It's a beautiful late October fall day, the leaves have turned and the ones that have fallen lay along the edges of the country road they follow to their destination.**

" **Isn't it beautiful up here Liza? I think we've picked the perfect day to take a drive through the country." He smiles and continues to drive, he's got a specific destination in mind, but Liza is clueless to where they are heading.**

 **Driving about an hour after leaving the city Charles turns into a long driveway, it is canopied by more tall fall colored trees, the driveway is long enough that she cannot see what is beyond the trees. She thinks, 'we packed bags for a weekend, so are we staying at a cozy little B &B?'**

" **Okay we're here." As they make it to the end of a driveway. There is an old farmhouse and she looks at it confused. The house is run down, and she thinks he's taken a wrong turn.**

" **Are you sure? I was expecting a B this place doesn't look at all livable Charles."**

" **It's not. Come on let's get out and take a walk." He turns the car off and they get out. The house and land around them are set at the edge of a huge lake, the property is quite beautiful, but the house is beyond repair.**

" **I'm confused Charles, what are we doing here?"**

" **You know we've been thinking about a new country home, a place to spend weekends with the girls, this place is for sale. I found this listing and I thought that maybe we should check it out. The property is cheap enough and we could build something for about half the money I got out of the sale of Pound Ridge. It's not too terribly far from the city, but if you don't like it, we can continue to look around."**

 **She wraps her arm around him as they walk towards the lake. "I really can see the potential of a nice country home out here Charles."**

" **The other homes around here are very nice, if you'd like we can see some of them from the road. I've also booked us a B &B at the edge of town, we can spend a couple days up here and get a feel of the community as well."**

" **I'd like that." She smiles and he kisses her cheek as they listen to the fall leaves rustle against the light fall breeze.**

 **At the B &B they are checked in and take a walk into the small town, there is a few little boutiques, a small apothecary, a hardware/live bait store, a small grocery store, a diner and a gas station.**

" **It's tiny Charles, are you sure this place is what you'd like?"**

" **We'd need to bring necessities with us, but if we needed any thing we missed, we might be able to find it in town, I think we'd be okay." He shrugs.**

 **They have dinner at the small country diner and talk to a few of the people in town as they walk through the boutiques and stores. Everyone seems to be very nice and down to earth people. "If you like quiet, then you've found the right spot." One of the townsfolk tell them. "There is another town up the road a few miles that have more options for stores, I'd suggest you drive up that way this weekend and see it.**

 **On their second day they drive around, they find a beautiful horse riding stable and boarding farm, they laugh because the girls would be all about that, getting to ride horses is all they're about these days, besides the new black cats they can't stop playing with and snapping selfies with on their daddy's phone. They also drive to the other town that was suggested and it did indeed have a lot more options for anything they may need while here on a weekend. On their way back to the city, they stop back by the property one last time and walk down to the dock that leads into the lake.**

" **The property is reasonably priced; it would leave us plenty of money to build what we want. I think it would be a great place for our second home."**

" **Charles, if you wanted a second home, why didn't you just keep Pound Ridge?"**

" **Because I didn't want it anymore. That was something that Pauline wanted, it was all her, myself it was a bit pretentious for my liking, I've always wanted something a bit more…rustic or homey." He chuckles.**

" **Oh, and you don't think your brownstone is pretentious? Charles…"**

" **I know, it's very nice and I love it, but that was my parent's home, it was left to me. I doubt I would have bought it if the circumstances were different. Wait…you don't like the brownstone?"**

" **Are you kidding me, that place is beautiful, and I can see why your parents loved it and why you love it."**

" **I've often wondered if you've been bothered that I had a life there before you? If that home is something that we should think about changing, either moving or redecorating?"**

" **Absolutely not! I'd never ask you to leave the brownstone! We've both had a life prior too finding each other, please don't ever think I'd dwell on your life before me. All I care about is that we're making new memories, nothing else from the past can destroy that. I love you and you are you because of your life before me…I'd never ask you to change anything about your past." She snuggles into him as they sit on the dock looking out over the lake. "I like this place, it's very quiet and serene. What are you thinking about when it comes to building a home here? Maybe we could build a log cabin, it would fit in well with the wooded landscape and the lake outside our back door." She smiles, she's ready to say yes to this place if he is.**

" **It would be beautiful with a log cabin." He loves that idea and pulls her closer to him, running his hand up and down her arm. "So, you like it then?"**

" **Absolutely, I can see this place as a great second home. We could go fishing and maybe teach the girls to ski on the lake. And you know that they'd love coming here if they knew there would be horseback riding activities for them to partake in. Nicole could get in some great bird watching, Bianca would insist on a tree house."**

" **Fishing? You fish Liza?" He looks at her in wonder.**

" **Fishing, sure. Dad and I used to fish all the time when I was a kid. Oh, he'd love this place!"**

" **Well, we should find out what our options are as far as building, and if everything pans out, and if you're willing, we could make an offer on the land." He bends and kissed the top of her head.**

" **I'm glad you found this place Charles, and if you want, I'd love to build a home with you here."**

 **When they are back home, Charles and Liza both start research on building options for the property, they contact a few builders and they make an offer on the land the next week and the offer is accepted.**

 **Over the next few months they hire a contractor and pick out the log home they want, the old house that was originally there was demolished, and the land prepared for new construction. The new home will not be finished until after the new year, probably well into spring before they will be complete.**

 **They were very busy for the rest of the year, planning for building a new home, getting the wedding details complete, parenting, school plays and school projects, and not to mention both working full time. Then there were the holidays that also added to their hectic schedule. But they had always managed to make time for each other, they made sure to have a date night at least one night a week, and of course there was always time for their insatiable appetite for each other.**

 **XXXX**

 **The wedding preparations were coming along smoothly, the flowers, the venue, invitations, catering and the band for the reception. Charles had been fitted for his new suit and Liza's gown was being designed especially for her.**

 **Today they were picking up their wedding bands, they were also designed for them both by the jeweler that designed Liza's engagement ring.**

 **Charles' wedding band is a Vintage Style Hand Engraved, 14K Black Gold, Black Polish Band. It is elegant and if at all possible she thinks him more sexy when trying it on, her mind drifts to very sexy visions, visions of his hand as it slides up her body with that ring on, the feeling of the cool metal sending new sensations throughout her body and suddenly the temperature in the room has gone up several degrees.**

 **She is snapped out of her sexy daydream when the jeweler opens her ring box, presenting a beautiful and stunning Platinum Two Row Diamond Eternity band. It was designed to accent her engagement ring and she was not in one bit disappointed with the finished product. It was unbelievably breathtaking and when they are home and placing their rings in his study safe, she mentions that she cannot wait to wear them, she cannot wait to feel his touch when he is wearing his ring.**

" **I may have been having sexy thoughts as you were trying yours on at the jeweler." She smiles with wanting in her eyes.**

 **Charles can see the desire pulsing through her and pulls her close. "If you want, we can play out your little fantasy, I'm more than willing to give you what you want and need baby." His mouth kisses down her neck, landing at her clavicle.**

 **She mewls as his mouth and his voice sends vibrations through her, all the way down to her core. "I don't know if we should do that, it could be bad luck, we should wait."**

 **He turns her away from him, her back to his front, pressing her against the wall and pressing his hard body into her. "Does that mean you want me to stop what I've started." His hand has slid down and rubs across her panties, she moves against his hand and then she pushes against his erection.**

" **I didn't ask you to stop. Please keep going." Her hands reach around to the back of her and she works to release him from his pants, as his hands push her panties down off her hips, she steps out of them and his foot gently pushes her feet apart, widening her stance slightly, he allows his pants to fall from his hips, and he slides into her from behind. "Charles…" she sighs. "Liza…" he growls as he moves in and out of her, taking her to a mind-blowing orgasm, and when she is tightening and shuttering against him, he lets himself go as well.**

 **XXXX**

" **Wow Liza, it's beautiful! You're going to knock his socks off when he sees you in that gown. I'm almost certain he won't be able to keep his hands off you during the ceremony or after it for that matter!" Maggie looks at her best friend in her wedding gown for her final fitting.**

" **So, you think it's okay for a second wedding? Not too much? I wanted something that says wedding dress, but nothing that is over the top."**

" **It's perfect, the designer gave you exactly what you asked for. It's elegant, stunning and sexy as hell!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **The Dominican Republic, Punta Cana is possibly one of the most beautiful place Liza has ever seen. As she lays under a cabana, appropriately placed between several sky-reaching coconut palms on their private beach, she watches as her new husband walks across the soft white sand after taking a quick dip in the beautiful iridescent blue waters of this Caribbean paradise. This is the second half of their honeymoon, the first part was spent in the Samana' Peninsula, where they witnessed humpback whales that return to the bay every year, they went caving, body-boarding, snorkeling, canyoning and horseback riding. This second half of their stay was simply for spending quiet time together, and of course time to rediscover each other in a whole new light, as husband and wife.**

 **Her mind drifts back to her wedding day, it was beautiful and romantic. They had decided on an April date for their wedding, so after Charles' divorce was finally official, they had about a year to plan their big day. It was a small beautiful ceremony, nothing too over the top, they had approximately seventy-five guests, it was held at City Winery New York.**

 **Her dress was a Bellagio Crepe sheath wedding dress, it was simple, yet stunning and sexy, with a plunging neckline and back, it was perfect for her tall, slender body. Charles had told her after the ceremony, when he had first laid eyes on her as she walked down the aisle toward him, he lost all ability to think clearly, she was stunningly beautiful and as she was always beautiful in his eyes, he thought that she never looked more beautiful than in that moment.**

 **Charles wore a black Armani suit, with a traditional white shirt and black silk neck tie. Liza's heart pounded as he stood there on the alter, watching her walk to him, she thought to herself that he was more handsome today on their wedding day than she had ever thought possible, was it because he was about to be her husband, that this wonderful man was about to pledge his never-ending love to her, that he'd be hers until their lives were over?**

 **They had written their own vows, both wanting to include literary writings, and Liza's included a quote from Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte'** __ _ **"You are my sympathy—my better self—my good angel—I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wrap my existence about you—and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."**_

 **Charles had included a quote from Nicholas Sparks', The Notebook,** _ **"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."**_

 _ **After their vows, they placed the wedding bands on each other, then hearing the minister say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," and telling Charles, "You may now kiss your bride." The kiss was tender and from all the kisses she'd shared with this man. This wedding kiss was the best kiss she'd ever experience with him, because now he was her husband and she was his wife.**_

 _ **When they pulled away from the kiss, both softly spoke, "I love you." Then the minister spoke her favorite words of their ceremony, "Ladies and gentlemen, my I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks."**_

 _ **The reception after was perfect and fun, they served a delicious meal to their guests, then there were the normal activities, throwing the bouquet, the garter and cutting the cake. There was drinking and dancing well into the night before Charles and Liza departed for their honeymoon. Their wedding night was spent in a private luxury jet, that included a very beautiful bedroom that they made love in as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean.**_

 **Charles walks to her and traces his fingertips along her leg, past her hips, softly along her belly and she giggles. "That tickles."**

" **The water is so nice. Can you believe how beautiful this place is?" He bends as he places his hand on her waist and he kisses her. He lays next to her and she snuggles up to him, she takes his hand and inspects his new wedding ring, and she thinks his finger looks very nice with that ring. She smiles and brings it to her lips and kisses it. "I love you husband."**

 **He smiles and with a small chuckle, "I'll never get tired of hearing you call me your husband. I love you, my beautiful wife."**

" **I'm still pinching myself to make sure this is not all a dream. I never expected that you'd be my husband. That first day I met you, there was a connection between us, I felt it, I thought you were so very handsome, but I never dreamed I'd marry you a couple years later. It never even crossed my mind…well not that early anyway. I do have to admit that later, even before we were together, I may have dreamed of what it might be like to be your wife."**

" **You dreamed of being my wife before the Hamptons?"**

" **Don't make fun. We both had feelings for each other before the Hamptons. So yeah, I thought of you as husband material. It was a dream though, I never expected we'd get here, that you'd end up being the greatest love of my life."**

" **That first meeting, in Diana's office…you took my breath away. Your knowledge of literature was more than I expected from one of Diana's assistants. Then of course, you were beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I wanted to ask you for lunch the next day, but I didn't, you had a boyfriend, you were off limits." He smiles warmly at her. "The first night you babysat for the girls, when I came back home and we talked, I was caught off guard, as my feelings for you blossomed into something more, I was even more intrigued with you, I thought that I didn't want to stop talking to you, or being in the same room as you, the connection I felt…I thought that maybe you felt it as well." Liza smiles and nods. "I just wanted you to stay for hours and talk, about everything or nothing, it didn't matter, just so long as I could spend time with you. If you hadn't had a boyfriend, I would have probably asked you out, and tried to kiss you, as wrong as it might have been, I would have tried. As our friendship grew over the months and as time went on, I did think of you as being part of my life, my kid's life. I couldn't get you out of my mind, or out of my heart. When you quit and I couldn't find you, nothing in my life made sense anymore, and you weren't even mine, you were just a fantasy, a dream. I couldn't function until I found you, I made it my life's mission to speak with you and bring you back, so I'd know where you were, at least Monday through Friday anyway. Kissing you in the mall…I hadn't planned that, but when you didn't push me away, my heart felt whole again. And after that my heart was yours, I'd search you out every single day at work, even though I knew I probably couldn't have you, I still loved you and thought of how it would be to have you as my wife."**

 **Liza sits up and turns towards him, crossing her legs as she speaks to him, he places his hand on her thigh, as his fingertips gently traces little patterns along her skin. "That night I babysat, and you came home…I wanted to stay, I didn't want that night to end, I realized how hard I could fall for you, and it scared me, but it excited me at the same time. I told myself that I should not be having these feeling for you, you were my boss, it was wrong, but I still was falling in love with you. When I left that night, I wished that I didn't have Josh in my life any longer, all I wanted was you in my life. If you had asked me that night, I would have accepted your invitation for a date, and if you had tried to kiss me that night, I would have gladly returned that kiss."**

 **Charles releases a small laugh and shakes his head, "What took us so long? Why did we fight it, why couldn't we just drop the walls we put up between us? The sexual tension between us…damn you could cut it with a knife at times."**

" **Ah yes, the sexual tension. The night at the opera, and you helped me with my dress. Do you know how badly I wanted you…needed you that night? The feel of your fingers touching my skin was more than I ever expected, and the look you gave me when you were walking to your seat, I just wanted you to text me to leave the opera and meet you outside. The fantasy I had of you that night was quite X-rated, again if you had asked me, I'd have walked away from Josh that night and never looked back."**

" **Well if it's fantasies you want to compare. When you were reading the excerpt from Me, Myself and O, I wanted that night to be just you and I. I found myself very uncomfortable sitting out in that crowd, listening to you read that 'smut' should I say? I was so turned on listening to you, it was all I could do to keep myself calm as you read those pages. I fantasized that I'd have you reading to me personally, and then I'd make love to you anywhere and everywhere you wanted me to make love to you."**

" **It was uncomfortable for me as well, reading that in front of a room full of people and my boss, how was I ever to look you in the eyes again? But you have to admit that dirty old man sure did write some sexy pages." She laughs and shakes her head. "I thought about you that night, I'd often thought about our office functions and fantasize about meeting you in a locked room to have my way with you all the while everyone else had no clue the fun we were having with each other. And if you hadn't been with a date, who knows? But you were with a date and let's be honest, Radha was a little suspicious of us, I think she knew something was sparking between us. She had said things, or given me looks before that night, hell that night she was still marking her territory, do you remember her coming out and saying something about taking you home that night? I played it off and told her have at it with you, but deep down I wanted to fight her for you. I wanted to take you home."**

" **Ha! Marking her territory huh? Was there about to be a girl fight for me?" He laughs.**

" **Maybe if I wasn't afraid that she'd kick my butt, yeah there was about to be a fight for the very handsome Charles Brooks." She teases and traces her fingers around his belly button.**

" **All the little looks that passed between us, I knew that you were feeling it. I just didn't know how to move forward. When you were hurt, and laying in the hospital, I ran to you, I was so worried about you. And when I got to you, you were just as beautiful as ever, you were adorable and funny. All I wanted to do was climb in that bed with you and hold you and take away any hurt and pain you may be experiencing. I know you don't remember this, but at one point you reached for my hand and held it, telling me that you were better because I was there with you, God Liza what that did for my heart was more than you'll ever know. Radha and I broke up that night, she broke it off, and I could care less, I knew that she'd never be you and all I wanted was you, the girl that invaded my dreams almost every night since I'd first laid eyes on her."**

" **I did not expect to tell you at the Hamptons who I really was, even though I had been wanting to tell you for so very long, but there was still all the tension between us, the looks you'd give me, knowing that your room was just down a few doors from me, I wanted to just go to you and tell you. It was as if the stars and moon had lined up just perfectly for us, running into you in front of that ice cream parlor and going over to the bar to catch that performance of Berlin, the songs and finally the song that led me to your arms. You asked to dance and how could I say no, when all I ever wanted to do was be in your arms. It was my chance to hold you, to kiss you again, I had wanted to kiss you since the last time at the mall, your kiss was as good as I had remembered. While kissing you that night I remember thinking, how I hoped you were good at all the other things I needed you to be doing to me, that hopefully kissing wasn't all that you were good at." She smiles and gives him a sexy look.**

" **And…how did I do?" He asks as a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.**

 **She lays across his chest and looks into his eyes. "Oh, you exceeded all expectations Mr. Brooks."**

" **And if I can remember, it seems you did as well Mrs. Brooks." He brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck and caught her lips with his own. She found herself opening her mouth, just enough for him to deepen the kiss.**

 **She thought, 'this is how a kiss should start' and she sighs. His other arm wrapped around her waist and holds her as close as he can get her, Charles had lost himself in their kiss, Liza felt herself slowly melting into her husband. He kissed her like he was starving for her, she urged him to continue kissing her. She wanted the kisses to go on and on, she loved how his kisses made her feel, as if they were one.**

 **She writhes against his erection and he moans and presses up against her in response. He moves with her, moving her to her back, his mouth still consuming hers. His hand cups her breast and tugs at her bikini top, freeing her and his mouth and tongue gently caress her nipple, leaving it glistening from his wet kisses. Sliding his hand between her legs, between the fabric of her bikini and her flesh, his fingers find her dampness, she is slick and wet and wanting, as she moves into his hand.**

" **No, not here…let's go inside." Her hand grips his hand to stop him.**

 **He looks up and around them, "The sun is setting, it's our own private beach, no one can see us, let me make love to you out here under the night sky."**

 **She was losing herself to his touch, she was lost in the moment as he kissed her neck and shoulder, she couldn't think when his mouth and his skin was touching her skin, she whispered, "Make love to me husband."**

 **In the end, Charles made love to her slowly, like it was a love song, it was tender and meaningful, his lips brushed across her body and it was as if he'd never done such a thing before; touching her, reveling in the sensation of making love to her; he'd made love to her so many times in the last two years, but tonight it wasn't anything like before, it was new and he was lost in this woman that he could only describe as his soulmate. They found themselves trembling as their hearts soared together, with all the sensations and emotions sweeping through them, it was magical, as they loved each other under the moon and stars and to the sound of the waves crashing along the beach.**

 **The End**


End file.
